


Deeper Than All Roses

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 58,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M decides it's time to go after what she wants.  It's all seduction and games until Fate steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckyeahdench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdench/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts), [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts), [Faithfully_Focused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithfully_Focused/gifts), [detectivecaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/gifts).



> My thanks to Pers for the beta.
> 
> And my gratitude to Wolfsbride for being my sounding board, my cheerleader, and for her all around prodding during the writing of this fic.
> 
> A late birthday present for fuckyeahdench, and an early one for Wolfsbride.

James stared down at his desk.

Specifically, at the thirteen roses in a crystal vase sitting in the middle of his desk.

He carefully moved the vase to one side of the desk as he sat in his chair. He opened his computer, and quickly called up the surveillance footage for his office, but found no evidence of anyone out of the ordinary (or carrying a bloody vase of roses!).

James sat back in his chair, and regarded the flowers once more.

There was no card, which immediately ruled out any possibility of determining which florist they’d come from. There was also the fact that a delivery man would not have made it past the front desk, so any flowers (or delivery of any kind in fact) would have remained at the front desk, and would only have been passed on to him after a thorough scan.

So that meant it was someone who worked at Six.

But who?

Valentine’s Day had come and gone. Thank God, James thought, grateful once again that M had sent him off on an assignment that weekend so he hadn’t had to deal with the slew of propositions from the female staff. Sure, he had no one to blame but himself, flirting with them the way he did. The fact that he’d slept with fewer than a dozen of the women at Six seemed to have been forgotten in the mythos that was the Great James Bond. Seducing marks in the field was something else entirely. That was work; whatever physical pleasure he got out of the act was minimal, as his emotions were not involved. Besides, most of those women, inevitably, ended up dead.

So who could it be?

He continued to stare at the roses.

Seven red roses, and six orangey-red ones. 

The red roses, James knew, were meant to convey love. But the other ones…

He straightened up, and reached for his computer again. He called up Google, and searched for the meaning behind the colours of roses. Several results appeared, and he began working his way through them.

Ten sites later, James stopped. They all said the same thing:

Red roses are the traditional symbol for love, romance, and will always be a way to say “I love you.” 

Salmon roses (the colour he’d determined the other six roses were) can indicate enthusiasm, desire and excitement. ‘Give salmon roses as a way to share your desire for someone; and they’ll know how you truly feel.’

And, James discovered, even the number of roses had meaning.

Thirteen roses, it seemed, indicated a secret admirer.

James sat back in his chair once more, his eyes on the roses, and wondered who his secret admirer was. A name flitted through his mind, but he quickly dismissed it as wholly improbable.

Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, a reminder for his meeting with M, for the debriefing from his last mission, popped up on his computer.

James sighed, turned his computer off, then stood and made his way out of his office.

He’d work on solving this mystery later.

**~*007*~**

Roses.

Who had left him roses? And why?

Roses!?

“Bond!”

James blinked, and focused his attention back on M. “Yes?”

“Are you all right?”

He nodded. “Yes. I’m sorry, M, my mind wandered.”

“So I noticed.”

“Sorry,” he apologized again, glancing to his right to see Tanner giving him a curious look.

“Any particular reason for this lapse in attention?” she asked.

James’ brow furrowed, and he felt the tips of his ears warm. For some reason, he did not want to tell her about the roses.

“Well?” M inquired, giving him a pointed look.

James shook his head. “Something personal. It doesn’t matter,” he told her, then sat up straighter in the chair. “I apologize. Let’s continue with the debrief.”

“Very well,” M replied after a few moments, then nodded at Tanner to continue.

James breathed a small sigh of relief, and concentrated on paying attention to the meeting, and not the thirteen roses sitting on his desk in his office.

**~*007*~**

The door closed behind Bond and Tanner, and then alone in her office, a slow smile spread across Olivia’s face.

He’d found the roses.

He hadn’t said anything but she had quickly realized that was the reason for James’ wandering attention during his debrief.

He’d found the roses.

She’d agonized over whether or not she should send the bouquet to him, but after several glasses of wine on a particularly slow night in the world of international intrigue, Olivia had finally admitted to herself, what she had known for years, what she’d realized at Skyfall, but had refused to acknowledge - that she was in love with James Bond, and was no longer content with simply being his boss. 

She wanted more.

And she was more than certain he wanted more - with her - as well.

So, she’d decided it was time to make a move, and devised a plan to slowly seduce her favourite agent. Starting with the roses, (given secretly), had seemed a good way to begin.

She’d carefully researched the meaning of the various rose colours, and had chosen the appropriate colours to convey her intentions, and had counted on his curious nature to figure out the meaning behind the flowers.

With that thought in mind, Olivia pulled her computer closer, and brought up the program that allowed her to monitor her staff’s computers, and accessed James’ computer.

She smiled.

He had looked up the meaning of the two different roses. He’d also, she discovered, checked the security footage for his office, as she’d known he would (and congratulated herself for the forethought of editing the security feed - there were some advantages to being M after all!), to see just who had been to his office, which explained further his distraction during the meeting. He’d been trying to figure out who his secret admirer was.

He would figure it out in time. In fact, she was counting on him doing so before the week was up. And once he had, she would step up her plan to drive him crazy with want – providing, of course, things on the international front stayed quiet (She glanced at a secondary file open on her computer, pleased to see that, thus far, things on the Siberian project seemed to be running smoothly).

Olivia closed her computer, then stood, and wandered over to her drinks cabinet. Pouring herself a Scotch, she took a sip, and then moved to look out the large window. So far so good, she thought.

She chuckled when it occurred to her, how very much like a mission her plan to seduce James was, and how mission recon had never been as much fun as it had been the last few days, as she determined how to make James hers.

Tomorrow, she thought, as she continued to laugh softly, tomorrow the fun would really begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Bond stepped into his office, and stopped.

His secret admirer had struck again.

There, in the middle of his desk, in the same place the vase of roses had been the day before (he’d managed to get them out of the building without anyone seeing, thus avoiding any questions, and/or razzing from his fellow agents and co-workers), was a bottle of his favourite Scotch… and two more roses; one red, one salmon.

He closed his office door, then walked over to his desk. It was then that he noticed a small card with a typed message propped up against the bottle of McCallan’s. Reaching out, he picked it up.

*Have a drink on me.  
If you’re good, if you’re VERY good;  
One day soon, you can have that drink ON me.*

James stepped around his desk, and sank down into his chair, wondering yet again who his secret admirer could be.

It was obviously someone he knew, and who knew him well enough to know his favourite whiskey.

He glanced at the card again, and his mind was suddenly filled with an image of licking the amber liquid from the pale skin of…

James shook his head.

That was a fantasy he knew would always be just that: a fantasy. He sighed. It did not stop him from dreaming however.

He placed the card on the desk, next to the roses, and reached for his computer. Even knowing it was most likely an exercise in futility, he decided to check the security footage once again. This time around however, instead of focusing on what was or was not happening on the screen, James turned his attention to the footage itself. After a few seconds of viewing, he noticed a small but telltale skip. As he continued to watch, it happened again, and again, at certain points.

Several minutes later, he pushed the computer away, and sat back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face. Just as he’d surmised, there’d been nothing on the surveillance footage for his office. Rather than finding this frustrating, James quickly realized this helped him, as only a handful of people at Six had the expertise to alter the security feed (and altered it had been, he’d discovered).

He immediately discounted Q and Tanner.

Q wasn’t his type, and quite honestly, James was still a tad pissed off with the young, so-called computer expert. And Tanner, James grinned, his friend was already in a relationship with the Chairman of the ISC (a fact that pleased James to no end; he’d not seen his friend so happy in years).

So that left Eve and two others. All three were very attractive, extremely intelligent, capable women, and he’d flirted shamelessly with each of them, but when it came right down to it, he was not interested in a relationship with any of them.

No, there was only one person he wanted. And much to his disappointment, he did not, for one minute, believe it could be her.

James sighed, and decided he had better put a stop to this before things got too out of hand. 

**~*007*~**

Olivia glanced around, then clutching the package to her chest, she slipped into Bond’s office, and quickly stepped over to his desk.

A small frown came to her face when she saw the bottle of McCallan’s still on his desk, an envelope propped up against it. She reached out for the envelope, quickly opened it, pulled out the folded sheet within, and began to read. The frown on her face slowly gave way to a tender smile, as she read James’ words.

He had actually gone to the trouble to write a letter to gently let his secret admirer down. The action touched her deeply.

Her eyes wandered back to the one line: It would be wrong of me to let this continue, especially when there is no hope of a future. 

A thoughtful look crossed Olivia’s face, followed by a smirk, as she refolded the letter, then she reached for the pen on James’ desk. Using her left hand (grateful she’d long ago taught herself how to write with both hands), she quickly scrawled a message.

When she was finished she placed the letter so that it was once again leaning against the bottle of Scotch, then stepped around his desk, and opened the package she was carrying. A large smile spread across her face as she ruffled the top of the teddy bear’s silver head.

She’d bought the bear on a whim; his large blue eyes reminding her of James. She’d even gone so far as to have had a three-piece suit made for the stuffed animal, complete with shirt, tie and a shoulder gun holster. 

Cuddling the bear in her arms, Olivia gave it one last squeeze, then placed it in James’ chair, carefully propping a small card in its lap, along with two roses: red and salmon.

Moving back around the desk, folding the now empty plastic bag, Olivia crossed the office for the door, then paused to give the bear one last glance. She would miss its presence, she realized, then shook her head at herself, feeling silly. She’d taken to sleeping with the stuffed animal, and felt a soft blush heat her cheeks at the thought of a woman her age sleeping with a stuffy.

Giving herself a shake, Olivia left James’ office.

She had surveillance footage to alter before he arrived at Six.

**~*007*~**

James sat in his chair, locked in a staring contest with the silver teddy bear sitting on his desk.

When he’d entered his office, he had hoped his secret admirer had read his letter, and that would be that. No more gifts, and hopefully, no one getting hurt. But alas, that hadn’t been the case.

The bottle of Scotch had been left, along with his letter… and the bear.

With a long-suffering sigh, he’d walked over to his desk, and picked up the folded sheet of paper when he noticed something written on it, to find the following scribbled in an unfamiliar hand:

*Let’s just see where this takes us, shall we?*

With a frown, he’d picked up the bear, careful to not drop the small card, or the roses, sitting on its lap, and placed it on the desk, then sank down in his chair. He’d then opened the card, and read the words inscribed on it:

*The name’s Bear, James Bear.  
When I saw him in the window,  
I could not resist him…  
Much as I am finding it more difficult to resist you.*

James exhaled slowly, as he continued to stare at the bear.

He wasn’t sure what to do. He truly did not want to hurt his secret admirer’s feelings, but obviously she wasn’t to be put off.

Another sigh escaped him, and he reached out to grab the bear, intending to place the plush toy in his drawer, then paused when he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. He drew the bear close, and pressed his face into the furry head, inhaling deeply.

The scent of jasmine and vanilla filled his lungs, and his mind whirled, trying to place just how he knew the scent. Something niggled in the back of his head, but quickly disappeared when his phone rang. With a scowl, he reached out, and snatched up the receiver.

“Bond!” he growled.

_“Someone woke up on the wrong side of some woman’s bed this morning.”_

James sighed, and rolled his eyes. “What do you want, Bill?”

_“Thomas is off with the flu, and M has several appointments outside of Six today - ”_

“So I get the honour of playing M’s bodyguard,” James cut him off.

_“You got it.”_

“Great,” he said, with little enthusiasm. “When do I need to report to her office?”

_“She wants to leave in twenty minutes, and wants you here in ten,”_ Tanner told him.

“Fine,” James replied, then hung up. He looked down at the teddy bear, still sitting in his lap, with a thoughtful look on his face.

The whole day as M’s bodyguard.

While he’d given the impression he was unhappy at the prospect, the truth was, he really did not mind at all. In fact, Bond rather enjoyed it, because it gave him the chance to spar with M.

James grinned.

And he really loved sparring with M. She was a fiercely intelligent woman with a sharp wit, and kept him on his toes at all times. He liked that. He liked that a lot.

So being her bodyguard was not really a problem in that regard.

No. What truly bothered James, was when M was in a closed-door meeting, and he was left guarding the door. He frowned at the thought. Being M’s bodyguard meant that he was supposed to guard her, and, in his humble opinion, that meant being with her at all times.

He worried so much at those particular times, when he could not keep his eyes on her, because if something should go wrong, the time it took to get to her could be disastrous.

But that was not the only reason.

“What do you think, Bear?” he asked the teddy. “Do you think I should go for it? Should I tell her?”

The bear did not respond, and James sighed and shook his head at himself, feeling foolish for talking to the stuffed animal.

Realizing he’d better get moving, James stood. The one corner of his mouth curled in a slight smirk, and he sat the bear down in his chair. He scooped up both notes from his desk, and slipped them into his jacket’s inner pocket, then stepped around the desk.

“Keep an eye on things while I’m gone, James,” he quipped to the teddy bear, then left his office, chuckling to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, do stop sulking, 007.”

James frowned, as he walked a step behind, and to the right of M, his senses on high alert.

“Ma’am, we’ve been over this several times. If I can’t see you, I can’t properly guard you.”

“Bond, I was in a meeting with the Foreign Secretary, and several other ministers, in a highly secured government building,” she said, “just how much danger could I have possibly been in?”

Jams scowled. He had never known M to be, or sound, so naïve. She, of all people, should know better. “One word,” he ground out between clenched teeth. “Silva.”

The name stopped his diminutive boss short, and she spun sharply on her heels to stare up at him. He watched a flash of anger light her beautiful, blue eyes, which was then replaced with a telling sadness. James knew, even without her having to say anything, that she felt responsible for all the death and destruction Silva had wreaked upon them.

“The difference in this case,” M began in a firm voice, “is that you are here with me, and not half way across town.”

“You really think that makes a difference?”

Her eyes took on a different gleam, filling with an emotion Bond could only describe as affectionate pride, and her face softened, as she placed her hand on his chest for just a moment. “I know so,” she told him quietly, then lifted her hand from his chest, and resumed walking towards the bank of lifts at the far end of the hall.

Bond swallowed hard, forcing away the sudden and swift arousal that had swept over him at her touch, and hurried after her. Fuck, he thought, his eyes sweeping over her, gaze locked on the sway of her hips, what he wouldn’t give for M to be his secret admirer.

He caught up to her quickly, and they walked in silence the remaining distance to the lifts. Bond frowned at the small crowd, knowing that once one set of doors opened, there would be a rush to get onto the car.

“Perhaps we should wait for the next car,” Bond suggested in a low voice.

M shook her head. “This will be fine.”

Bond sighed, but before he could respond, the lift doors opened, and as predicted, the crowd surged forward. Both he and M were caught up in the flow, and had little choice but to enter the lift with the others.

They were hustled into the far back corner, James swearing as he caught an elbow in his side from an anxious passenger, but his attention was focused on M, taking care to make sure she wasn’t trampled.

Once the crowd stopped moving, the maximum number of passengers having been reached, James carefully turned them so that they were facing the front of the lift, his back to the wall with M positioned in front of him.

“Relax, Bond,” M turned her head, speaking over her shoulder at him, as the lift began to drop.

James lowered his head, his mouth close to her ear, as he replied, “Once we’re safely in your car, yes, Ma’am.”

M shook her head, but he could sense both her amusement, and pleasure that he was taking his role as her bodyguard so seriously.

As he straightened back up, he caught a whiff of jasmine, with traces of vanilla. He shook his head, ignoring the sudden, hopeful clench in his belly. It was foolish, he reminded himself, to even consider it.

One of the passengers in the lift shifted suddenly, forcing M back against his chest; James grasped her upper arms to steady her.

“Thank you,” M murmured back to him.

He ducked his head once again, the scent of jasmine and vanilla increasing, as he subtly inhaled through his nose. “You’re welcome,” he responded, then lifted his head.

His grip on her arms tightened just that little bit.

**~*007*~**

Olivia winced slightly when James’ fingers dug into her arms. “Bond, I’m not going to fall over.”

“Christ, I’m sorry, M,” Bond replied, and loosened his grip. Olivia noticed that he did not, however, release her. She could feel the heat of his body all along hers, and it took every ounce of control she possessed to not press back against him; memories of being cradled in his arms, held firmly against his chest, mere heartbeats away from dying, in the chapel at Skyfall, flooding her mind.

She closed her eyes.

That was not how she wanted to remember being in his arms.

And it wouldn’t be if she had her way.

Before she could ponder the matter further, she felt the lift slow, and opened her eyes just as it came to a stop. Bond released his grip on her arms, and Olivia only just stopped herself from whimpering at the loss of his heat as he stepped away.

As the crowd surged forward to exit the lift, she felt Bond’s hand against her lower back, a tingle racing up her spine at his touch, and then he was guiding her out of the lift. She heard him speak quietly into his earbud, and realized he was calling the car around. Once they were clear of the lift, his hand dropped from her back, and he moved so that he was walking beside her, at her right elbow. 

Olivia glanced up at James as they made their way through the lobby, and noticed his eyes darting about, taking in everything around them. She was pleased to see he was taking his assignment as her bodyguard seriously, but then she’d known he would, which was why she had chosen him for the task. Of course, it wasn’t the only reason, Olivia admitted to herself, but it was the main reason. James **was** her best agent after all.

His hand returned to her lower back, as they moved through the doors, out onto the pavement, and to the waiting car. Bond opened the door, and helped her into the vehicle, then closed the door behind her.

Seconds later, he slid in beside her through the other door, and the car pulled away from the curb.

“Back to Vauxhall please, Richards,” Olivia told her driver.

“Yes, Ma’am,” came the crisp reply.

“You can relax now, 007.”

James glanced over at her, and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Olivia only just refrained from rolling her eyes at him, and simply shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips as well. Their eyes held for several moments, and Olivia got the sense that James was searching her gaze for something before he suddenly broke the connection, and turned to look out the window at the passing scenery.

She slowly, quietly, exhaled the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, as she watched some of the tension leave James’ body; knowing he would not fully relax until he’d seen her safely ensconced in her office.

Speaking of the office, Olivia thought, she wondered how James had reacted to the teddy bear, and hoped that he’d been amused.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. How long, she asked herself, would it take for him to figure out she was his secret admirer?

Not too long she hoped.

**~*007*~**

It was her.

M **was** his secret admirer.

James closed, and locked the door to his flat, then made his way into his living room. He headed straight for his liquor cabinet, and poured himself a double Scotch, then made his way to his sofa, and sank down into the soft cushions.

He took a long drink, his mind drifting back to earlier in the day in the lift with M, and the lingering aroma of jasmine and vanilla clinging to her skin. Musky and warm, mixing with M’s natural scent, the heady fragrance had, had a profound effect on James, especially combined with the sudden realization that she was the one leaving the gifts.

M was his secret admirer.

It was that knowledge that’d had him searching her gaze in the car; searching for... for what he hadn’t been sure. All he’d known in that moment was that wanted to see something more than the usual affectionate exasperation he was used to seeing in her blue eyes on most days, or the cold fury when she was angry with him on others.

And he had.

It’d been very brief, but he’d glimpsed that something more he’d sought, and it’d been enough.

James took another sip of his Scotch.

*Have a drink on me.  
If you’re good, if you’re VERY good;  
One day soon, you can have that drink ON me.* 

Images suddenly swam through his mind, as he thought of the card that had accompanied the McCallan’s; licking the amber liquid from the pale skin of M’s stomach, slurping the whiskey from her navel, dribbling the warm liquor over her sex before burying his face between her thighs to drink the Scotch from her.

James groaned, and reached down to palm his hardening cock through his trousers, and shook his head. 

M was not young. Far from it. Her body was not thin, her skin was no longer firm, and she was far from being like the nubile young women, with their perfect tans and fake breasts, that he seduced and fucked on his missions. 

No, M was not any of those things.

She was older (a good twenty-five years as a matter of fact) than him, curvy, with soft hips, and a fleshy arse. Her breasts were full, and large, and real, and he would give anything to get his hands and mouth on them (not to mention his cock between them).

M was, as far as James was concerned, everything he desired in a woman – and not just physically. No, he wanted all of her. 

And he now knew that she wanted, desired him, too.

A large grin slowly spread across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

James stepped into his office, flipped on the light, and smiled.

In the centre of his desk was a rather large wooden box. He shut the door, then moved into the room, and around his desk, running his hand over the smooth, dark cherry surface of the box as he went; his smile growing when he spotted the now familiar red and salmon roses on the desk in front of it. 

He lifted the bear, which was still sitting his chair, and sat down, placing the toy on the credenza behind him with an affectionate pat to its head, then focused his attention on the box on his desk.

His hand smoothed over it again before reaching down to lift the latch, and then he slowly raised the lid to discover it was a gun cleaning kit.

James grinned as his eyes landed on the small card.

*Always keep your weapon clean.*

He chuckled as he picked up the card, then gave a low whistle.

This wasn’t just any old gun cleaning kit, he thought as he ran his fingers over one of the brush handles which had been inlaid with mother of pearl.

No, this was a rather high-end cleaning kit.

Titanium rods, lamb’s wool mops, nylon brushes - James touched the various tools, as he named them off in his head. Memory cable, cleaning picks, cotton swabs, and a specially designed Walther rubber gun cleaning mat. And a bottle of his preferred gun oil.

James swallowed. All of that and more, and all in a solid oak carrying case.

“Oh god, M…” he whispered.

He was, in a word, touched. This was a very expensive kit. And knowing she was his secret admirer just made it all the more special.

Shaking his head at her generosity, he continued to look it over. Opening the second tray, he was surprised to discover another card.

*Both weapons, 007.*

He lifted the card out of the tray, then burst out laughing.

Condoms.

She’d given him a box of condoms.

Christ, he loved that woman.

He had a large supply of prophylactics already; using them religiously on his missions, as he did not fancy getting any of the nameless women he fucked pregnant, or of catching any kind of sexually transmitted disease. A very wise precaution in his line of work, although he was aware that not all of his fellow Double-0 agents felt the same way.

James knew M knew he preferred to use protection.

With a grin still on his face, he removed the condoms from the kit, tossing the box into his desk drawer, and then, like a kid at Christmas, he began to inspect every piece of the kit.

Before he could get too lost in his gift, his phone rang. He reached out blindly to grab the receiver. “Bond.”

_“Good morning, Bond.”_ Tanner’s voice sounded in his ear; sounding far too chipper for James’ liking.

James sighed, and sat back in his chair. “Thomas is still sick.”

_“Yes.”_

“How long do I have?”

_“Less than fifteen minutes.”_

“I’ll be there,” he told Tanner, then hung up the phone.

He looked at the cleaning kit, then turned to look at the bear. Both were gifts from M. Both so completely different, that if he hadn’t already figured out she was his secret admirer, he would have been completely thrown for a loop.

James wondered if now would be a good time to tell M that he knew.

“So, James, how should I play this?”

The bear stared back without uttering a word.

James shook his head at himself, an amused grin on his face, then got to his feet. “Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out,” he told the stuffed toy, then left his office.

**~*007*~**

Olivia glanced over at James, as she waited to see the PM.

To the casual observer, he appeared to be simply leaning nonchalantly against the wall, but she knew better. He was alert, ready for anything, willing to sacrifice his life for hers.

Just like at Skyfall.

Unconsciously, Olivia reached down to rub at her hip.

James had been so angry with her when he’d found out she’d kept her injury from him, scolding her something fierce in the hospital once she’d recovered – both from dying in his arms, and the surgery to remove the bullet and stone fragments from her hip.

It was then, over the course of those few days (beginning when he’d stormed into the hearing to rescue her), that Olivia realized, truly realized, that she loved James, and not in a maternal way. She’d fought the feeling of course, burying it deep inside, telling herself that his flirting was just that, harmless flirting and nothing more.

But it was more.

And she’d known as much from the moment she’d woken up in the hospital to his anxious, and very relieved face; his eyes betraying his feelings in a flash before he’d managed to hide them.

In turn, she’d hidden her feelings away as well.

But that moment, that brief glimpse of James’ feelings, had stayed with her, and wrapped itself around her heart. It was that, combined with the knowledge that she would be retiring soon (coupled with those several glasses of wine), that had given her the courage, given her the push, to do something about how she felt.

She did not want to regret not having taken the chance.

James shifted; the slight movement dragging Olivia from her thoughts. He looked her way, and gave her a small smile, which she returned with a slight nod, before turning her attention the young lady coughing discreetly in the corner.

“The PM apologizes, Ma’am, for making you wait,” his secretary told her. “He was unavoidably detained. It shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“Thank you,” Olivia replied, and only just stopped herself from sighing. She hated to be kept waiting.

She saw a flicker of amusement pass over James’ face, and shot him a dirty look, which only made his eyes twinkle more as he smirked at her.

He’d become more playful with his flirting, and Olivia wondered if James had figured out that she was his secret admirer. Her stomach gave a small flip, and she felt a little dizzy at the thought that he had, and was amiable to a relationship with her.

Her thoughts turned to this morning’s gift.

She’d put a lot of thought into it, not wanting to just give him silly, frivolous gifts, and had known that he would appreciate the gun cleaning kit. She’d even gone so far as to make certain she’d purchased a bottle of the gun oil he preferred. Olivia smiled to herself, imagining his excitement as he pored over every item in the kit; his long, elegant fingers caressing each piece.

She had also been surprised to discover the bear sitting in James’ chair when she’d slipped into his office that morning to leave the gift, and was pleased that he’d not simply shoved the toy into his desk drawer. Unable to help herself, and feeling just a little silly, she’d lifted the bear into her arms, and cuddled it for several moments, ruffling its head before returning it to the seat, and leaving James’ office.

Olivia sighed. She hoped it would not be too much longer before she was cuddling with James… preferably after long hours of passionate love-making. And passionate she knew it would be. Her eyes closed as images of the two of them in her bed, James’ body moving hard against and inside hers, filled her mind. She felt her sex throb with want as a powerful wave of arousal swelled within her.

“Ma’am.”

Olivia opened her eyes to see the PM’s secretary getting to her feet. She gave herself a mental shake, and ignored the thrum in her veins. “Yes?” she asked the young woman. 

One more week, Olivia told herself, as she stood, glancing Bond’s way to find him regarding her with a strange look on his face, and wondered for a moment if he somehow knew where her thoughts had drifted.

“The PM will see you now, Ma’am,” she said. “If you’ll follow me.”

“I should not be too long, 007.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied, with a resigned look on his face.

Olivia bit back a smile, and followed the young secretary out of the waiting room, the heat of Bond’s gaze warming her every step.


	5. Chapter 5

James stared at the item on his desk.

His face was a mixture of surprise, amusement and… disbelief as he read the small card a second time.

*A little something for a sweet tooth. Dessert on me, perhaps?*

Chocolate body paint.

She’d given him a jar of chocolate body paint.

A low groan escaped him, and his cock pulsed with interest, as images of painting M’s beautiful body with the chocolate treat filled his mind. He could see himself, quite clearly, coating her nipples, her pussy, her lips with the sweet confection, then slowly – oh so slowly – licking it away.

“Christ, she’s going to be the death of me,” he said, glancing at the bear still seated in his chair. “But if I’m going to go, making love to M is the way to do it, don’t you think?”

There was, of course, no response, and James snorted at himself, then grinned at the stuffy. “Glad you agree.”

He turned his attention back to his newest gift, as he tucked the card inside his inner jacket pocket, then reached for the jar of chocolate. He looked it over, then removed the lid and dipped his finger inside. He placed his finger in his mouth, and licked it clean, nodding absently. It was good chocolate.

He could not wait to lick the sweet, sticky sauce from M’s body.

The large smile remained on his face as he screwed the lid back on the jar. After two days of serious gifts (the day before he’d entered his office to find James Bear wearing a brand new leather shoulder holster), receiving the chocolate body paint amused him.

James had long known that beneath the cool, professional persona M showed to the world, was a passionate woman with a wicked sense of humour. It dismayed him that she had to hide that side of herself to be taken seriously, and he considered himself damned lucky to have seen that side of her.

He glanced at his watch.

A little over three hours before he was expected to pick up some foreign minister or ambassador (which one, Bond could not remember at this particular moment) from Italy, and escort her to the charity gala fundraiser he’d been ordered to attend. M had sprung it on him after leaving the PM’s office yesterday afternoon. 

He hated these kinds of events, and had done his damnedest to get out of it, had even gone so far as to start pissing M off so that she’d pack him off to Siberia; anything to get out of having to attend this bloody dinner.

M had seen right through him though.

_She held her hand up to stop him. “Before you even get started, stop! You’re going.”_

_“But…”_

_“No buts, 007. If I have to go, you have to go.”_

That had been the end of the discussion, and she’d dismissed him.

His lips curled into a devilish smile as an idea occurred to him. The reason he’d come to the office forgotten, he picked up the paintbrush from his desk, then lifted the bear from his chair, and left his office.

**~*007*~**

Olivia finished toweling off, then hung up the towel, and reached for her robe. Pulling the soft, silky material around her body, she wandered out of her bathroom, humming tunelessly to herself.

“Do I get my dessert before dinner?”

She stopped abruptly at the sound of James’ voice to find him lounging on her bed in his tux. The teddy bear sitting quietly beside him, propped up against the pillows.

“What are you doing here?” Olivia demanded, ignoring the feeling of her nipples growing hard beneath her robe, as arousal shot through her, swiftly and suddenly.

“I thought I’d take you up on your offer,” he answered with a smile, then held up the jar of chocolate body paint.

Shit! Olivia thought. 

She’d dropped the gift off in his office late Friday evening, knowing that unless an emergency came up, James would have no need to go into his office until Monday morning.

James slipped off the bed, and sauntered toward her, the jar held out before him. “This is from you, isn’t it, M? You are my secret admirer, are you not?”

It was on the tip of her tongue to deny it, as this was not how she had planned for this moment to happen. Yes, she’d hoped, and had known, he would figure out that she was his secret admirer; she just hadn’t expected it to be now, in her bedroom while dressed in only a thin, silk robe. But seeing the hunger and hope mixed in his oh so blue eyes, Olivia found herself nodding.

“Yes,” she replied softly, and watched a smile bloom across his face as he came to a stop just in front of her. She was aware of her heart pounding wildly in her chest, her blood racing through her veins, as she caught the familiar, heady scent of his clean male skin mixed with just a hint of the musky, spicy scent of his aftershave.

“Why?”

She would not insult him, either of them, by asking him what he meant. She knew exactly what he was asking. “Because I am tired of denying what I want,” Olivia told him. “And I want you, James.”

Olivia watched his eyes grow dark, and before she could say anything more, he curled his hand around the back of her head, and ducked his head, covering her mouth with his, kissing her passionately.

She moaned.

Her lips parted beneath his, his tongue slipping inside to meet and tangle with hers, as his arm slipped around her waist, and drew her closer, the jar of body paint bumping against her side as he continued to clutch it in his hand.

She slid her arms around him, one around his middle, the other up to grasp his shoulder before cupping the back of his head, as she deepened the kiss. His groan of approval rumbled through his chest, vibrating against her nipples as she pressed her body firmly against his.

Lost in the sensation of his kiss, his hard body against hers, it took Olivia several moments to realize that James was slowly walking her toward her bed.

She broke off the kiss, and brought her hands to his chest. “No, James…”

“You said you wanted me,” he pointed out, ducking his head to nibble on her ear.

“I do.”

“Then why did you stop me?”

“This is about more than just sex, James.”

“M?”

“If sex was all I wanted, I would have fucked you years ago,” Olivia told him, and watched surprise flash in his eyes, and a small smile curl the corner of his mouth. “But I want more than that with you, James.”

“You want a relationship,” he said quietly.

She nodded. “I want all of you. Your body, your mind, and your heart and soul,” Olivia told him. “And in return, James, I will give you all of me.” She reached up to cup his cheek. “If that’s not what you want, if you’re not interested, tell me now, and this will end here. I can’t, and will not, be just one of your conquests.”

Olivia felt his arm move from around her, and watched as he tossed the jar onto her bed, then turned back to face her fully. He grasped her face in his hands, and lowered his mouth to hers.

His lips moved softly against hers, brushing over hers again and again in a feather-like caress, and Olivia found herself clutching at him when his tongue gently coaxed its way into her mouth. She whimpered at the gentleness of his kiss, surprised when he made no move to deepen it further. After several moments, James ended the kiss as he began it, with a series of breathless caresses of his lips against hers.

“I am very interested,” he told her quietly, looking deep into her eyes. “You could never be just a conquest, M. You are so much more than that.”

“Olivia,” she whispered, wanting to hear her name on his lips.

“Olivia,” James whispered back, his eyes growing soft with affection, as he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. “I would love to be in a relationship with you.”

“You are certain?”

“Yes.”

“Certain enough to wait?”

“For you? Yes,” he answered without hesitation. “But why do we have to wait? You want me, I want you; what is there to wait for?”

Olivia smiled at the confused look on his face, and rubbed her hand over his chest, then took a deep breath. “The Prime Minister and Mallory are the only ones who know.” She paused, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. “I am retiring from Six. Effective Friday.”

“What?! Why?!” James asked, his face mirroring the shock in his voice.

“Because it’s time,” Olivia said simply. “James, I’m not a young woman. The fact is, they should have given me the boot years ago.”

“As I recall, they tried not too long ago.”

She nodded, and a smirk played over her lips. “Yes, they did. And I was given a grace period after Skyfall. A chance to finish up a few of the projects I had on the go, and to bring Mallory up to date on the those missions which are ongoing and long-term.”

“Mallory’s going to be the new M?”

“Yes,” Olivia replied with a nod. “He’ll make a fine M. Now that he’s a little more aware of just what the job entails.”

James nodded, and she could see he agreed with her assessment. 

“So, I repeat my earlier question. Can you wait another week?”

“Yes,” he replied, his arms dropping down to encircle her waist, his hands resting on the curve of her arse. “Provided I am allowed to sneak in a kiss or ten over the next week.”

Olivia laughed softly. “I think that will be allowed.”

“Good.” James grinned, then ducked his head to kiss her. She stopped him with her fingers against his lips. “Just not at the office,” she told him sternly.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He kissed her fingertips. “Though, I have to admit, I’ve had several fantasies about you in your office.”

Olivia smiled, and rubbed her fingers over his lips. “So have I,” she admitted quietly, then slid her hand up to cup his cheek. “We’ll see what happens my last day.”

James chuckled, then lowered his head to cover her mouth with his.

She moaned as he kissed her hungrily, holding her body tightly against his, and felt his cock slowly growing hard against her belly. “James…” she murmured against his mouth. “James… we have to stop.”

“Why?” James asked, and trailed his lips along her jaw to her ear, as his hands slipped lower to curl them around the cheeks of her arse. “I told you, I can, and will, wait to make love to you, but a little snogging is all right, isn’t it?” His fingers flexed against her arse, and he pulled her even closer. “You feel so good in my arms,” he whispered in her ear. “I’ve wanted to hold you for so long, Olivia.”

Olivia bit her bottom lip to stifle her groan of pleasure. Christ, she wanted him so much; wanted to tell him to forget waiting, to take her to her bed now, and make love to her until they could no longer move. But they couldn’t.

“If it were any other night, yes,” Olivia replied. She grasped his face in her hands, and lifted his head so that she could look at him. “But not tonight. We have that charity dinner to attend.”

James sighed, and she couldn’t help smiling at him. “I share your sentiment, believe me,” she said. “I would much rather stay here, and engage in a little snogging with you.”

He chuckled.

“You should go, James,” Olivia told him. “I need to get ready, and you need to pick up the Italian Ambassador from her hotel.”

He sighed again.

“It won’t be that bad, James. I understand she’s quite beautiful,” Olivia remarked, and watched him roll his eyes. 

“I’d rather you were on my arm,” he pouted, and it was all she could do not to laugh. He was rather adorable when he was being petulant, she thought.

“Just think of it as any other assignment.”

“Which it apparently is,” he grumbled in reply.

Olivia gave him a fond smile, as she stroked her thumb over his lips. “Well then, just think about how much we will enjoy each other once this week is finished.”

James nodded, as he turned his face into her hand, and nuzzled her palm. He grasped her wrist, lifted her hand from his cheek, and kissed her palm, his lips gliding down to kiss her inner wrist. “Yes, M.”


	6. Chapter 6

James looked over Antonia’s shoulder at M as she danced with her escort for the evening, some big wig for the company putting on this charity dinner, and frowned. The man’s hand was wandering down M’s back, sliding a little too close to her arse for James’ liking.

Not for the first time since leaving her flat, three hours earlier, James wished he’d been able to convince M to skip this bloody dinner, and simply spend the evening with him - alone.

“James?”

He turned his head at the soft call of his name to look down at the woman in his arms.

“Is something wrong?”

“No.”

“Are you sure? You growled just now.”

James sighed. He hadn’t realized he’d done so audibly.

“You don’t like these kinds of affairs, do you?” Antonia asked.

James’ face softened a little, as he answered honestly, “No. Not really.”

“So it’s not me?”

James chuckled and smiled. “No, it’s not you.”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret then,” Antonia said, leaning in conspiratorially. “I don’t like them much either. I’d rather be home, curled up with a good book, and a glass of wine.”

James’ smile grew.

“So, now that we both know neither one of us wishes to be here, what should we do about it?” she inquired, running her hand down his arm, a hint of suggestion in her voice.

If this were an actual mission, James realized, he would already be escorting her out of the hall, and back to her hotel.

But now… now he knew M wanted him.

Before it had been different. Yes, he had wanted her then (pretty much from the start, he acknowledged the truth to himself), but it had always been with the knowledge that he was in alone in that longing, that M did not see him that way.

Now he knew better.

He had no doubt he could bed Antonia, and show her a wonderful time, he just had no desire to do so. And, he thought, there was something about her that was niggling at the back of his head that had nothing to do with his feelings for M. Something felt off. He just wasn’t sure what that something was.

“I’ll tell you what,” Antonia said, her voice breaking into his thoughts, as she stopped dancing, and stepped out of his arms. “I am going to go powder my nose. When I return, you can tell me what decision you’ve made - if we stay for the rest of the evening, or if we go back to my hotel for a nightcap.”

She gave his chest a pat, then turned and walked away. James watched Antonia as she wound her way through the crowd of people on the dance floor, and once she was gone from view, he began to search the crowd for M.

After a few moments, he spotted her stepping though the balcony doors leading to the hotel’s rather extensive gardens.

James grinned.

**~*007*~**

“I was hoping to steal a few moments alone with you,” he said, as he stepped up behind her, and trailed his hand down her back to brush it lightly over her arse.

“James!” M hissed at him, then spun around to glare at him. “Behave yourself!”

James glanced around, then grasped her hand, and drew her further into the garden, away from possible prying eyes. Once they were hidden from view, he drew her body against his, and lowered his head to kiss her.

Her soft moan vibrated against his lips, and her arms slipped around him when he pressed his tongue between her lips, into her mouth to kiss her deeply. He pulled her more firmly against him, feeling her breasts pillow against his chest, and lowered his hands to cup her arse.

“James…” she gasped out of the kiss, her hands moving to push against his chest. “James, stop. Not here!”

James sighed. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, then released her. “I just… Olivia, I…” He shrugged. He felt so out of his element, always had where she was concerned, but even more so now knowing his feelings were returned. He wasn’t used to his emotions getting the better of him this way.

Her cool hand on his cheek brought his attention back to her.

“I know, James,” she told him in a quiet voice.

He covered her hand with his, then turned his head to press a quick kiss to her palm, before allowing her to pull it away.

“How are things going with the Ambassador?” she asked, and James recognized that she was now speaking in M’s voice, not Olivia’s.

“All right, I guess,” he answered. “She’s easy on the eyes, and is knowledgeable on a variety of subjects, so it’s not been as boring as I expected it to be.”

“You’re getting along, then?”

“Yes. We are actually.”

“Good,” M said, nodding her head. “That’s good.”

Something in her tone caught his attention. “Why good?”

She did not reply.

“M. Why good?”

She sighed. “The PM specifically asked that you be her escort this evening.”

“Did he now?”

“Yes. Apparently she has a lot of sway over a certain trade agreement our two governments are working on.”

“I figured there had to be some reason for my being here. Agents aren’t usually invited to these sorts of things. Even Double-0s,” he remarked with a scowl. His reputation at work again, he thought darkly. “Then you and the PM should be happy to know that Antonia’s invited me back to her hotel room for a nightcap,” he said in a flat voice.

“And have you accepted?”

“No,” James said, with a slight shake of his head. “I wasn’t planning to.”

“Why not?”

“You know why, Olivia.”

She shook her head. “Don’t. Not here.”

“What?”

“Here and now, for the next seven days, I am still your boss, 007.”

“I know that. But you’re retiring in a week, what difference does it make now?”

“It’s makes all the difference. I’m still being watched; my every move is being scrutinized, now more than ever,” she told him. “And, I will not have all my years of service tarnished because we could not control ourselves for a few more days.”

“So kissing me back just now?”

“A momentary lapse on my part,” she replied coolly.

James’ eyes narrowed, and he bristled at the equally cool look in her gaze.

M sighed, and her eyes softened a little. “I know this isn’t easy, James. This is the very reason I fought against this,” M gestured between them, “for so long.” Another sigh escaped her, and he watched her close her eyes; saw the tension in her face and body. “I shouldn’t have started that nonsense with the secret admirer.”

“Olivia - ”

She continued as if he hadn’t uttered a word. “I debated with myself about it for days, but I told myself that it would be all right, that we could handle it, and still do our jobs; that we’re adults. Now though, I - ”

“M!” James interrupted her in a firmer voice, and waited for her to open her eyes. Once he was looking down into her blue eyes, he spoke quietly. “You’re right; we’re both adults,” he said, then turned and began to walk away.

“James, where are you going?”

He stopped, and looked back over his shoulder at her. “To be a good little agent, M, and fuck the mark as expected.”

James heard her sharp intake of breath, saw the flash of hurt in her eyes, but ignored both as he turned once again, and rejoined the party. He hated doing that to her, but he needed to prove a point; that he was still an agent and would obey orders; that she hadn’t made a mistake in seeking to start a relationship with him. However, he was hurt that she hadn’t simply told him about this aspect of the dinner cum mission before, even though he knew it was expected to be a given where he was concerned.

He was tired of it.

Looking around, he spotted the person he was looking for, and made a beeline across the room.

**~*007*~**

“To be a good little agent, M, and fuck the mark as expected.”

His words echoed in her ear, and Olivia felt her heart grow tight in her chest. “Oh god…” she whispered in a voice laced with anguish.

She should have trusted her instincts. She’d known using Bond in this way, at this particular event, was an unwise move, but the PM had overrode her objections.

James was more than his libido. She knew this. Had always known it.

Yes, he had a reputation as a ladies man, and he was very good at seducing his marks in the field, but that was part of his job, part of his repertoire as a Double-0.

When he was on a mission.

It was a different story when James was back home in England.

Olivia knew that James had, over the years he’d been with Six, slept with only a handful of the women who worked for the Security agency. His reputation said otherwise, but she knew the truth.

She’d seen the dark look in his eyes when she’d opened hers to look up at him; seen the pain, and had known she’d hurt him.

It was that knowledge that had her rushing out of the gardens, and back to the party. She needed to speak with him. To make him understand.

Olivia stopped just inside the French doors, and scanned the crowd for her favourite agent.

She swallowed hard when she spotted him across the room.

Leaving the reception with his arm wrapped securely around the waist of the Italian Ambassador, laughing at something the younger woman was saying.

“James…” she whispered sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

James held his hand out, and smiled when Antonia placed the key to her room in his palm. He unlocked the door, then pushed it open. “After you,” he said.

Antonia smiled at him, then swept past him into the room.

James followed, closing the door behind him. “Very nice,” he said in an appreciative voice, when he turned back, and glanced around the suite.

“Your government has spared no expense,” she said, then gestured to the small bar in the corner. “Why don’t you fix us a drink, while I change.”

“All right,” James replied, and made his way over to the bar once Antonia was out of the room. He quickly poured two drinks, then carried them over to the seating area, and placed them on the coffee table. He removed his tuxedo jacket, draped it over the back of the armchair, then loosened his tie, and released the top button on his shirt.

Picking up his drink, he took a swallow, and wandered over to the French doors leading to balcony. He slid the door open, and stepped out onto the terrace. He took another sip of his Scotch, then closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

His thoughts turned to M… Olivia, and what had transpired between them in the garden.

James sighed.

He knew what his reputation was, and he knew M knew. He’d just never thought for one moment that she actually believed it.

Apparently I was wrong, he thought, and felt a surge of anger mingled with disappointment. He opened his eyes, and stared up into the night sky.

“It’s turned out to be a lovely evening.”

He turned at the sound of Antonia’s voice, and smiled as he swept an appreciative glance over her. She’d changed out of her gown, and was now wearing a silk nightie that fell to mid-thigh, showing off her very long legs. He continued to drink his fill of her. She had large breasts, though not as large as Olivia’s, James thought, but a nice pair none the less. Her figure was trim, and it was obvious that she worked out, or at least was active in some way given how tone she looked.

“Yes, it has,” he agreed with a smile.

M and the PM wanted him to fuck a trade agreement out of this woman, he thought darkly, as he continued to look at her. So fuck her he would, and enjoy every second of it, he told himself, then pushed all thoughts of M and the PM out his head, as he watched her take a step towards him.

Antonia closed the distance between them, stepping into his personal space, and ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders. “Shall we make certain it ends on a pleasant note?”

James placed his glass on the nearby ledge, and then his hands encircled her waist, one hand sliding up her back to cup the back of her head. “Yes,” he murmured, then kissed her.

Her tongue darted into his mouth just as his hand slid down to caress her arse, and draw her closer.

They suddenly pulled apart; backing away from each other; both with apologetic, horrific looks on their faces.

“I’m sorry.”

“I can’t do this.”

James smirked as they spoke at the same time, and Antonia laughed as she wiped her mouth. He grabbed his drink, and gestured to the door. “Why don’t we…”

“Good idea,” Antonia agreed, then turned and re-entered the suite.

James followed.

“I’m just going to…” She gestured to her nightie, then the bedroom.

James nodded. As she disappeared into the bedroom, he crossed the room to the bar, freshened up his drink, then took a seat in the armchair. He took a sip of the Scotch, pondering what had just transpired on the balcony.

For the first time he could ever remember, he’d not responded to the feeling of a beautiful woman in his arms. At all, he thought, glancing down at his lap.

And he knew why.

There was only one woman he wanted.

Olivia.

He gave his cock a dirty look when he felt it twitch at the thought of her.

Hearing Antonia come into the room, James looked up and smiled at seeing her wrapped up in one of the hotel’s fluffy robes, and… “Fuzzy socks?” he asked, smirking.

“They’re comfortable,” she replied, dropping down onto the sofa, and curled her feet beneath her. She reached for her drink, then looked at him. “I am assuming you work for the British government, and are not simply some escort hired to show me a good time.”

James nodded. “I’m an agent with the Secret Intelligence Service.”

“Assigned to do whatever you could to help persuade me to convince my government to go ahead with the trade agreement.”

He nodded again.

“And you stopped because?”

“Most likely for the same reason you did.” James countered, that niggling feeling from earlier returning.

The corner of her mouth turned up in amusement. “Yes, most likely,” Antonia said, and took a sip of her drink. “I was also told by my government to see just how far your government was prepared to go for this trade agreement.”

“So, why did you stop?” James asked.

“Her name is Isabella.”

“Olivia,” James replied.

**~*007*~**

Olivia’s eyes opened, and she stared up at her bedroom ceiling in the darkness, releasing a long, frustrated sigh.

It was no use, she thought as she kicked off her blankets, then sat up. She could not sleep.

Her mind kept going back to her conversation with James.

She glanced at the clock on her night table.

12:05am

“Damn,” she muttered.

Olivia knew why sleep was eluding her.

“Can I really do this?” Olivia wondered aloud, as she stood, and made her way out of the room, heading for the living room, and a stiff drink.

Could she stand back, knowing that he could, and would, be fucking other women? Could she deal with it, even knowing it was part of his job as a Double-0?

She’d told herself when she’d decided to start this with him, that she could; that a relationship with James was worth it; that she loved him enough. Olivia knew that there were no emotions involved on his part when he was fucking those other women – it was just sex, a way of gleaning information from a target. She’d done the same thing in her Double-0 days.

But now, having seen him leave with the Italian Ambassador, and knowing that at this very moment, they were most likely in bed fucking… Olivia wasn’t so sure.

As M she had been certain. M knew it was business, and her heart had never really entered into it.

Olivia’s heart had.

She sighed as she reached the sofa table, and her drinks tray, and poured herself two fingers of Scotch.

“You need to buy some more McCallan’s.”

Olivia spun around to see James sitting at her dining room table, glass in hand. He raised the tumbler in a mock salute. “You can tell the PM that all is secure on the trade agreement. Antonia will be happy to move things forward.”

“I’ll do that,” she said, watching as he took a long swallow of his drink.

He **had** slept with her. The pain of knowing for certain was like a knife in her heart. It shouldn’t be, she told herself, but it was.

“I’m sure the Prime Minister will be pleased to hear it,” Olivia told him, relieved her voice sounded steady. She felt anything but.

“I have done many things in the service of my Queen, and my country,” he began in a low voice. “Some of them quite distasteful, but I have always told myself it was not my place to question it; that this was the life I had chosen, and what we were doing was for the greater good. But tonight was the first time I have ever felt used.”

“I know,” she replied softly, flushing with shame.

“I would have thought that you, of all people, would have understood that, **M**.”

Olivia flinched at his use of her title. “I do.”

“Seduction, and the use of sex on a mission is one thing, we’re trained for that, and I know I have a certain reputation,” James said, “but I expected you to know better.”

“Oh, James… of course I do.”

“And yet tonight - ”

“Tonight you were acting on the PM’s orders, not mine!” Olivia cut him off sharply. “I told him it was a bad idea! That you were my agent, not a male escort!”

“Did you really?”

“Of course, I did!” she said, as she stepped into the dining room, and stood at the head of the table. “Christ, James, do you really think I would use you like that? I know your reputation is just that, a reputation. I know you don’t fuck everything that moves, contrary to what everyone else thinks. I know better.”

“But still you ordered me to - ”

“Because I was ordered to!” Olivia raised her voice, and slammed down her glass down on the table, uncaring that she’d sloshed the whiskey over the edge. “I take orders, too, for Christ’s sake! The PM ordered me to have you escort her, and have you do whatever was necessary to ensure that blasted trade agreement happened.”

“Did the PM give you this order before or after you decided you wanted a relationship with me?”

“After, of course,” she replied immediately. “Oh god, James, how can you even think…?” Olivia gave him an incredulous look. “On a mission I know there is a good chance you’ll end up fucking some young, beautiful woman. I know this. But do you honestly think I wanted to give you that order now?” She shook her head sadly. “If that’s what you think, then you can just leave right now. I…” she waved her hand dismissively as she turned. “Just go home, James.”

Olivia walked away; needing to be away from him.

She’d just reached the hallway when his hand closed around her upper arm, and he spun her around to face him. Before she could draw another breath, his mouth was on hers in a hard, almost bruising, kiss.

His hands were on her waist, and the next thing she knew, she was being lifted off her feet. Without conscious thought, she wrapped her legs around him, her hands clutching at his shoulders, as he backed her up against the wall.

Oh fuck, Olivia thought with a moan, arousal sweeping over her hard and fast, as James thrust against her, his hard cock rubbing deliciously against her, and she felt her pussy swell and grow damp. She rocked back against him, pleased when she heard him growl low in his throat.

She bit at his lips as he slid his hands down to grasp her arse, pulling her into every drive of his hips, grinding his cock against her, and it was not long before she felt the first tingles of her orgasm begin.

Her eyes grew wide as he pressed her harder against the wall, and she whimpered into the kiss as she came without warning; wave after wave of intense pleasure rolling through her as he continued to thrust against her. A soft moan escaped her when she felt his cock pulse against her sex, and James groaned as his body shuddered against hers with his release.

Olivia clung to him, her body trembling still as the blissful feelings continued to ripple through her.

James pulled his mouth from hers, resting his forehead against hers, his breath hot against her lips as he panted, “I did not fuck her.”

“What?” Olivia asked, as she sought to catch her breath.

“I did not fuck her,” he told her again.

In spite of knowing she’d had little choice to accept it if he had, she’d been the one to give him the order after all, relief swept over her at his admission.

“I couldn’t do it.”

She lifted her head, and looked at him. “James?”

“Not only am I not her type, I just couldn’t do it, Olivia. For the first time in my life, I couldn’t get it up.”

“But…” She glanced down at the position they were in, suddenly very conscious of the wet material between them; their cum soaking through his trousers and her nightgown.

The corner of James’ mouth curled up. “I am very aware of the irony at this moment, but apparently, my body only wants you.”

“Oh, James…” Olivia whispered, and leaned in to nuzzle his temple. “Giving you that order did not help matters either I suspect.”

James pulled back to look at her. “It’s not like you haven’t given me that order before.”

“It was different this time, and we both know it,” Olivia said quietly.

“Yes it was,” he agreed.

“I should have told you what the PM wanted from the start - ”

“ - and I should have just followed orders,” he interrupted her.

Olivia shook her head, then sighed.

“What is it, Olivia?” James asked softly.

She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again without uttering a word.

“Hold on a moment,” James told her, then laced his fingers beneath her arse. “Hang on,” he said, and she grabbed hold of his shoulders as he lifted her away from the wall. Without saying a word, he carried her through her flat to her bedroom. He lowered her down onto the bed, then stretched out beside her, and gathered her into his arms. “Now, talk to me. What’s bothering you?”

“You’ll think I’m a foolish old lady,” she said, nestling into his arms, her head on his chest over his heart.

“I would never think that.”

She shook her head.

“Olivia, if we are to have any kind of relationship, then we need to be able to talk to each other. As equals,” James said, then began to run his fingers along her spine. “I’ll tell you right now, I’m not very good at the communication thing, but for you, I am willing to try. So talk to me.”

He was right, Olivia realized. If they were going to have a relationship, outside the boundaries of work, then they needed to be able to talk as a couple.

Olivia took a deep breath. “I was jealous,” she admitted in a quiet voice. “I did not want to give you that assignment, because I did not want to think about you being with another woman. I knew there would be times when you would need to seduce, and sleep with other women while on a mission, once we were together, and I told myself I could deal with it. After all, I’ve been doing so for years. I just did not think I would have to give you that order again before I retired,” she said, then finished in a voice just above a whisper, “or that it would hurt so much.”

**~*007*~**

James’ eyes closed.

The pain in Olivia’s voice made his heart ache.

In all the years he’d known her, he had never heard her sound so miserable.

He gathered her closer, tightening his arms around her, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“And then I had to throw a fit, and act like a petulant child,” he said, suddenly feeling guilty. The PM really hadn’t ordered him to do anything he hadn’t done before - seduce, and/or have sex with a woman to gain information.

James sighed.

He’d hurt her. Albeit unintentionally, but still, he had hurt the one person he cared about most in the world.

“Don’t, James. Just don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t you dare feel guilty for doing your job.”

“I hurt you,” he responded quietly.

“No,” she said, and rubbed her cheek against his chest. “You didn’t. It was a shit assignment all around,” she told him, then lifted her head from his chest to meet his gaze. “But **you** did not hurt me.”

“And I would never do so intentionally,” James told her.

“I know.” The tender look in her eyes warmed his heart, and he found himself telling her softly, “I am glad now that I did not sleep with her.”

“I will admit, I am as well,” Olivia responded. “Seduction is part of your job, James. Often a vital part, I do know this,” she repeated his earlier words. “So even if you had slept with her, it would have been business, not personal.” James found himself staring steadily into her blue eyes, as she cupped the side of his face, and looked down at him. “Therefore it would not have been you hurting me.”

He nodded, understanding what she was telling him. 

“That said, is this…” She gestured between them. “Is having a relationship with me going to be a problem in the future?”

“No,” James replied immediately.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he said, nodding. It would definitely not be a problem, James thought, smiling internally.

“What are you thinking?”

“What makes you think I’m thinking anything?”

“You’ve got that certain look in your eyes. The one that usually means you are up to something.”

“Do I?”

“Yes,” Olivia replied.

James chuckled. “Well, if you must know, I was thinking that all I will need to do in the future is to remember how incredibly sexy and hot it was making you come, fully clothed, up against the wall,” he told her, grinning when she blushed, then caused her to emit a soft squeal of surprise when he suddenly flipped them over, and pinned her to the bed beneath him. “Or think of this moment,” he rocked against her, eliciting a soft moan, “feeling you beneath me.”

“James…”

The low, husky exhale of his name shot straight to his cock, and he groaned as he felt himself begin to respond. He lowered his head, and kissed her hungrily as he continued to thrust against her, groaning when she hooked her right leg over the back of his knee, and kissed him back with equal fervour, her fingers delving into his hair.

His mouth left hers, scorching a trail of hot kisses along her jaw, down her throat to rain open-mouthed kisses to her upper chest as he slid his body lower. Framing her breasts in his hands, he lifted the heavy mounds up from where they had rolled back (large and real, he grinned to himself, just as he’d often imagined), and immediately took her right nipple in his mouth, suckling her through the satin of her nightgown.

He smiled when he felt her fingers curl into tight fists in his hair as her nipple hardened beneath his tongue, and she gasped his name. He switched to her other breast, sucking and licking her through the slippery material, until she arched beneath him, her hands clenching even more tightly in his hair.

“J… James…” Olivia gasped, clutching at his head, as he began to nuzzle her breasts; kissing, licking, nibbling the lush globes as he held the weight of them to either side of his face. “James… we have to stop… please…”

James pressed a kiss to the smooth skin between her breasts revealed by the low neckline of her nightgown, and raised his head. Her eyes were dark with arousal; he could feel the heat of her sex against his stomach, and he knew it would not take much persuasion on his part to convince her to let him make love to her now, but he’d made her a promise earlier in the evening to wait, and wait he would.

Without saying a word, he shifted his body back up hers, kissed her deeply, but tenderly, then rolled off her. He gathered her into his arms, and held her close as they both sought to catch their breath.

“I would not have stopped you,” she said, still sounding a little winded.

“I know.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, and pressed a kiss to his chest, as she snuggled closer.

“I can wait,” he told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll just consider this one of our snogging sessions.”

Olivia chuckled, and James grinned, his arms tightening around her.

They fell into a comfortable silence, and it wasn’t too long after when James felt her body relax fully against his, and he realized that she’d fallen asleep. He held her for a while longer, then once he was certain she was fully asleep, he carefully extricated himself from her arms.

He stood beside the bed, and gazed down at her.

Her luscious curves were on full display beneath the satin nightgown that hugged her body.

James swallowed, tamping down the surge of arousal.

Five days, he told himself. He could wait five days.

With that thought held firmly in his mind, James drew the blankets up over her, then leaned down to brush a soft kiss to her cheek before straightening up. As he crossed the room to leave he spotted something, and stopped.

A smile came to his face, and he nodded to himself.

He walked back over to the bed, and carefully slipped the teddy bear into Olivia’s arms, chuckling softly when she snuggled it closer, confirming his suspicion that she’d been sleeping with the stuffed toy before gifting it to him.

“Don’t get any ideas, 00Bear,” James told the stuffy in a low voice. “This is temporary. Five days from now, and you’re back on the shelf.”

The bear did not respond as Olivia rubbed her cheek against the top of its head, murmuring James’ name.


	8. Chapter 8

“James…” Olivia murmured sleepily, slowly drifting towards consciousness. When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself snuggled up to the bear, and smiled.

“Well, you’re not the James I was hoping for,” she told the stuffed animal, as she rolled onto her back, settling the bear on her chest. “But you’ll do in a pinch,” she admitted with a quiet chuckle, ruffling its head.

By the cool feeling of the sheets, she surmised that James had left her bed in the early hours of the morning. She was disappointed not to have woken up in his arms, but she understood why he’d not stayed, and was not angry. Besides, that would change soon enough.

With a sigh, wondering what time it was, she turned to look at her clock on the bedside table.

A large smile spread across her face.

Tied in a sapphire blue ribbon, resting on the table just in front of her clock, were two roses.

Red and salmon.

Olivia lifted the bear from her chest, placing him on the bed beside her, then rolled toward the side of the bed, and reached out to grab the roses. She brought them to her nose as she sat up, and inhaled deeply.

“James,” she whispered his name as she exhaled.

Glancing at the clock, she noted the time.

10:30am

Grateful that it was Sunday, and there were no urgent matters at the office, allowing her the chance for a small lie in, Olivia gave in to the urge to stretch, then got to her feet, and made her way to the bathroom.

Turning on the light, she stopped.

“Oh my…” she muttered, stepping further into the loo.

On the vanity, were two large vases full of long-stemmed red roses, each with a single salmon rose resting against the base of the vase.

She shook her head fondly, then closed the bathroom door.

**~*007*~**

The peal of laughter brought a smile to his face.

She’d found the little surprise he’d left her.

A low groan escaped him then, when he realized that meant she was now in her shower.

His eyes closed, and he leaned against the wall as images of Olivia in her shower filled his mind.

Hot water streaming down her body.

Her naked body.

James groaned again, and reached down to adjust his growing erection; memories of how she’d felt beneath him, her body so soft and warm, continued to play over and over in his mind. A part of him wanted to rush down the hall into her bedroom, and slip into the shower with her, and make love to her beneath the spray.

He heard the shower stop, and his eyes snapped open. It was then that he realized he’d begun to stroke himself through his trousers. He pulled his hand away from his now very hard cock with a shake of his head.

It was going to be a long five days, he realized, with a wry grin.

He pushed himself away from the wall, and glanced back into the living room and dining room, and his grin grew.

“But very worth the wait,” he told himself, then quietly let himself out of her flat.

**~*007*~**

Still chuckling, Olivia entered her kitchen to make herself a quick breakfast before heading into the office for a few hours. She had several things she wanted, and needed, to take care of before she officially handed the reins over to Mallory on Friday; one of those: checking on the progress at the outpost, as their last report had shown some positive results.

With everything still seemingly quiet on the international front at the moment, today was the perfect day to take care of those few matters.

As she waited on her toast, Olivia’s thoughts turned to James.

“As always,” she muttered to herself with a smile and soft shake of her head.

She was quite hopeless where he was concerned. Always had been, she acknowledged the truth to herself, but even more so now.

Now that she knew he wanted a future with her.

A small part of her regretted that she’d asked him to stop last night when he’d pinned her beneath him on the bed. She’d felt his cock harden, as he rocked against her, and he’d very nearly brought her to orgasm, simply from suckling her breasts through her nightgown as he had.

She moaned at the memory.

She’d wanted him so very much.

“Wanted, hell! I still want him,” Olivia said aloud, feeling the now familiar yearning, the pulse of want deep in her sex, and closed her eyes.

Her plea for him to stop had been half-hearted at best. They’d both known it. She had seen the look in his eyes, had known that he’d realized it would take very little effort on his part to convince her to let him make love to her.

But he had stopped.

He’d stopped, given her a loving kiss, then had simply gathered her into his arms, and held her as she fallen asleep.

Not many men would have done that, Olivia knew. But James had.

The toast popped up.

A smile graced her face, as she began to butter the pieces.

She’d loved falling asleep in his arms, curled up safely in his embrace, feeling more cherished than she could ever remember feeling; listening to his heart beating steadily in her ear, as she rested her head against his firm chest.

The only thing that would have made it perfect would have been waking up still wrapped in his arms.

At least he gave me the bear to cuddle with, she thought with a soft snort, as she quickly washed the knife, and put it away.

Grabbing her toast and coffee, Olivia made her way toward the front rooms, and stopped dead in the doorway, gasping sharply.

“Oh my god, James.”

She slowly took it all in.

Both rooms were filled with flowers.

Mostly roses from the looks of the room - vase after vase filled with red and white blooms - there were also several bouquets of hyacinths and tulips.

Almost every available surface held a vase.

He was apologizing, Olivia realized. For what she did not know. 

She carried her toast and coffee over to the dining room table, and set them down. It was then she noticed the card in the small bouquet of cream-coloured tulips. Lifting it from the flowers, she slipped it out of the envelope, and read it.

*Sorry I acted like such an arse.  
I promise to be good for the next five days.  
And then, my dear Olivia, I am going to be   
VERY good indeed.*

Olivia smiled, then glanced around the flower-filled rooms again, affection swelling within her for her favourite agent.

She sat down at the table, and began to eat her toast, reading the small card once more.

“I am counting on it, 007.”

**~*007*~**

Standing in his bathroom, a smile still gracing his face, James slowly removed his clothes, tossing them into the hamper in the corner, then stepped into the already running shower.

As the hot water beat down on the back of his head, James thought about Olivia.

His smile grew.

He hoped she liked the flowers.

When he’d left her flat in the early morning hours, even though they had talked over what had transpired, James had still felt the need to apologize. Knowing on Sundays, so long as the world of international intrigue remained relatively quiet, that Olivia would take the opportunity for a short lie in, he’d decided to say it with flowers; calling in a favour of a florist friend, then carefully secreting all the flowers into Olivia’s house.

It had been a lot of work, sneaking the roses, tulips and hyacinths in without waking Olivia, or alerting her neighbours (or whatever higher ups might be watching her still), but it had been worth it.

She was worth it, he thought, reaching out for the shampoo.

Though, to be honest, he would have preferred to not have left her bed at all. Holding her, having her fall asleep in his arms, had been heavenly, and it had been with great reluctance that he’d left her bed. If he’d had his way, he would have stayed, and fallen asleep in her sweet embrace, then woken up the same way.

His cock twitched at the idea of starting the day by making love to her.

“Five days,” he reminded himself as he worked up a thick lather in his hair.

Five days, and he would be free to hold her all he wanted.

He moved beneath the water to rinse his hair, thinking about the few times he’d held her in his arms, frowning when he realized the first time had been at Skyfall.

When she’d died in his arms.

James shuddered in spite of the heat of the shower.

His heart had stopped in that moment on the cold chapel floor; the world around him growing dark and cold, and then something snapped inside him, and he’d begun CPR - desperate to bring her back to him, unable to imagine a life with her not in it.

When she’d gasped, coming back to life - back to him - under the pressure of his hands pummelling her chest, the tears in his eyes had blinded him; the relief overwhelming.

Everything after that moment, up until she woke up in the hospital, was hazy.

Even now he could not say how they got to the hospital. All he could remember was holding Olivia, cradling her tightly against his chest, willing her - begging her - to stay with him, to fight.

When she’d woken up after the surgery to remove the bullet and stone fragments from her hip, he’d been so relieved that she’d come back to him, that he’d proceeded to give her hell for keeping her injury from him.

And while he had been angry at her for not telling him about being shot, James realized now, that he’d scolded her in an attempt to cover up his feelings.

Sitting in that very uncomfortable hospital chair for hours on end, holding Olivia’s hand as he waited for her to wake up from the surgery, James had realized that what he felt for her was more than lust, more than mere attraction. And it was definitely not filial in nature.

He’d fallen in love with her.

James grinned as he grabbed the bar of soap, and began to wash his body.

That’s why he’d been so desperate to get to her when Silva had gone after her at that hearing; why he’d kidnapped her, and hightailed it to his childhood home, and why he had fought so hard to resuscitate her in the chapel.

He wondered now, if he’d managed to hide his feelings from her fast enough when she’d woken up that day. His instinct told him he hadn’t, and he wondered if that was the catalyst for her actions this past week.

“I do hope so,” he said aloud, as he rinsed off, then got out of the shower.

Because of that, his last memory of Olivia being in his arms would no longer be one of her dying.

She had felt so good in his arms when he’d held her yesterday; so full of life, and he was determined to take every opportunity to hold her.

With that thought in mind, James secured the towel around his waist, and wandered into his bedroom. He sat down on the bed, picked up the phone, and dialled.

“Sorry to disturb you,” he said when the other end of the line was picked up. “About that conversation we had last night, I’d like to go ahead with that.”

He paused to listen to the person on the other end of the call.

“Effective Friday, yes.”

He nodded, even though the person on the other end could not see him. “Thank you, Sir.”

James hung up the phone, and grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

A frown marred James’ face.

He stood in the doorway of his office, staring at the red folder sitting on his desk. Even though he and Olivia were now planning on a future together, a small part of him had been hoping to find a little something from her waiting for him.

Just not that.

He sighed.

Stepping further into the office, he closed the door behind him, then made his way around the desk, and sat down. 

‘For 007’s eyes only’ was blazoned across the top in thick black letters.

His brow furrowed as he pulled the folder closer, noticing then that it was thicker than usual.

He opened the folder, and a large grin broke across his face.

In the folder were several catalogues from well-known lingerie boutiques; a Post-It note with Olivia’s familiar handwriting affixed to the cover of the top magazine.

*I’ve flagged several pieces I like  
but thought perhaps  
I might leave the choice  
up to you.*

James picked up the first catalogue, Agent Provocateur, and flipped through it, paying close attention to the different pieces of lingerie Olivia had circled. He made a note of his favourites from the ones she’d selected, and found a few of his own as well.

By the time he’d reached the last page of the final catalogue, James’ cock was achingly hard from picturing Olivia in the various nighties, bras and knickers. And suspenders, he thought reaching down to adjust himself in an attempt to relieve some pressure, definitely suspenders.

He continued to absently stroke himself as he imagined Olivia wearing stockings under her power suits (he found stockings much sexier than tights), along with matching bra and knickers.

James grinned.

Ironically, even as that image filled his mind, James knew it was not a flimsy nightie that he most wanted to see Olivia in. Not at all. 

While flipping through the catalogues, he’d spotted a very elegant nightgown with a lace bodice that would hug her magnificent breasts perfectly, and a long skirt that would flow around her fabulous legs.

It would look exquisite on her, and the moment he’d spotted it, James had known that he would be purchasing it for Olivia.

With that thought in mind, he turned his computer on, and pulled it close.

He’d just brought up the appropriate website when his phone rang. He sighed, and reached out to answer it.

“Bond,” he said.

_“Good morning, James.”_

He smiled. “Good morning, Eve.”

_“M would like to see you in her office right away,”_ she informed him.

Something in Eve’s voice caught his attention. “What’s up, Eve?”

_“I don’t know, James, but you had better come right away. The PM is here,”_ she told him, and he heard a hint of worry in her voice.

Understandable. The PM rarely came to MI6.

“I’ll be right there,” James replied, already turning off his computer, then hung up.

He quickly gathered up the catalogues, slipped them back into the folder, then placed them into his desk drawer. He locked it as an after-thought, then left his office.

**~*007*~**

Olivia glanced at her watch.

Her intercom buzzed. _“Ma’am, 007 is on his way.”_

Olivia pressed the button to respond. “Thank you, Moneypenny.”

She glanced at her watch again, then to the man standing beside her, and gave him a small smile.

Patience, she told herself. He’ll be here.

Sure enough, less than five minutes later, the door to her office opened, and Bond strolled in.

“007 reporting as ordered,” James said, closing the door behind him.

“Good morning, 007.”

“Good morning, Ma’am.”

“So this is the infamous James Bond,” the other man remarked, and Olivia saw a flicker of annoyance in James’ eyes.

“Yes,” Olivia replied, then looked at Bond. “007, the Prime Minister.”

“It’s an honour to meet you, sir,” James said.

“You as well, Mr. Bond,” the minister responded with a smile. “I know my coming here is highly irregular, but I wanted to extend my personal thanks to you for a job well done.”

“Sir?”

“With Ambassador Diol.”

“It was nothing, sir,” Bond told him.

“I beg to differ. Your efforts helped secure a trade agreement with Italy that my staff has put a lot of work into,” the PM said, glancing between them both. “I received a call from the Ambassador herself, expressing her thanks for the lovely evening. She had nothing but high praise for you, 007.”

“She was a lovely lady,” James replied, and Olivia could see that he was uncomfortable. “We had an enjoyable evening.”

Olivia had believed James when he told her that he hadn’t slept with the Ambassador, but evidently they had shared something that evening. Just what that something was, she did not know.

She met James’ eyes, then gave him a small, reassuring smile.

She’d seen the flash of worry in his blue depths. Worry that she might begin to doubt what he’d told her. She gave him a barely imperceptible shake of her head, and saw the relief enter his eyes.

“Well, whatever you did or didn’t do,” the PM continued speaking, “I just wanted to thank you personally; it helped us a lot.”

“You’re welcome, Sir,” James responded, grasping and shaking the hand the Prime Minister extended.

The Prime Minister then turned to Olivia with a smile, and held his hand out to her next, which Olivia took, returning his smile. “M,” he began, “I know you may not believe me, especially given all that’s happened the last six months, but I am grateful for all you have done for Six, and I will be sad to see you go.”

“Thank you, Prime Minister,” Olivia replied, then started slightly when the younger man drew her hand to his lips, and pressed a quick kiss to the back of her hand.

“I hope your retirement will be enjoyable,” the PM said.

Olivia’s gaze darted over to James, and she smiled when she saw the promise in his eyes. “It will be,” she replied.

The PM smiled, and released her hand. “Good,” he responded. “Well, that’s all I came for, so would you be so kind as to have your secretary ring down for my car?”

“Of course,” Olivia replied, and leaned across her desk to press the intercom button. “Moneypenny, the Prime Minister is ready to leave, can you please notify his driver.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” came Moneypenny’s quick reply.

“Thank you,” the Prime Minister said.

“You’re welcome.” Olivia walked with him to her office door, opening it for him once they reached it. “Thank you for coming, Prime Minister.”

“Yes, thank you, Sir,” James spoke up.

“I needed to thank you in person,” he said, then smiled. “Good day to you both.”

With that, he turned and left. Olivia watched as he nodded, and smiled at Eve as he passed her desk, his bodyguard rising to follow him to the lift. Once the lift doors slid shut, Olivia closed her office door, then leaned back against it.

“Well that was interesting,” James remarked.

“To say the least,” Olivia quipped.

“I want you know,” James began in a low voice, “all Antonia and I did was talk.”

“I know,” she said, pushing herself away from the door, and walked over to him. She placed her left hand on his chest. “You told me you did not sleep with her, James, and I believe you.”

James covered her hand with his, and smiled. “Thank you.”

“What did you talk about?” Olivia couldn’t help being curious.

“About the women we both would rather have been with.”

Olivia’s eyebrows shot up.

“I told you I wasn’t her type,” James chuckled.

“Yes you did,” she replied with a smile, and slight shake of her head.

“She’s also invited us to their villa in Lake Como over the summer.”

“That sounds lovely,” she said, then rubbed her hand over his chest. “Change of subject, which piece of lingerie did you decide on?”

Olivia watched as a desirous gleam darkened his blue eyes. “All of them.”

“All of them?”

“Oh yes,” he answered in a low voice. “As well as a few other selections I would love to see you in.”

She laughed, then moaned softly when his hands dropped to her hips, and drew her closer with a murmur of her name.

“James…” She shook her head, and pushed gently against his chest.

“I know,” he sighed.

“We only have four more days.”

“Four very long days.” He pointed out. “Just one kiss?”

Olivia could not resist the hopeful look on his face, and nodded. “One kiss.”

James ducked his head. “Thank you,” he whispered against her mouth, then kissed her fully, tongue flicking against her lips before sweeping into her mouth.

Olivia moaned softly as she responded to the kiss, her tongue twining about his as the kiss deepened. Her fingers curled into his jacket, as her other arm wound about his middle, and she pressed her body firmly against his.

The kiss seemed to go on and on, neither one wanting to be the one to end it, until finally, feeling his growing arousal against her belly, Olivia ended the kiss.

“This is torture,” James panted, resting his forehead against hers.

“And here I thought all my agents were trained to withstand torture,” she said, breathlessly.

“Not like this,” he replied. “And thoughts of you in all that sexy lingerie is not helping matters.”

Olivia pulled back to meet his gaze. “I am sure you’ll survive.”

“You are an evil woman, Olivia Mansfield,” James told her with a mock scowl on his face.

She chuckled, and rose up on her toes to brush another quick kiss to his lips just as the intercom on her desk buzzed. “And don’t you forget it,” she said, then stepped out of his arms, and hurried over to her desk. “Yes?”

_“Ma’am, Mr. Mallory is here.”_

“Thank you, Eve. Please send him in.”

_“Yes, Ma’am.”_

Olivia looked at James, and gave him a tender smile just before the office door opened, and Gareth Mallory walked in, then stopped.

“Am I early?” Mallory asked, glancing between them.

“Not at all,” Olivia replied.

“I was just on my way out, as a matter of fact,” James told him, then turned back to Olivia, his eyes dancing mischievously. “I’ll catch up with you later, and we can discuss those pieces I liked.”

Aware that she had Mallory’s attention, Olivia refrained from shooting Bond a dirty look. She was amused in spite of herself however, and as her agent, and soon to be lover, left her office, she smiled at Mallory who was regarding her curiously. “007 was asking my opinion on some art.”

Mallory arched an eyebrow in surprise. “I did not think he was an art lover.”

“You’d be surprised,” she replied, then gestured for him to take a seat. “I’ve received another report from the outpost,” she told him as she rounded her desk, suddenly all business.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia let herself into her flat with a sigh.

It had been a long day.

All she wanted now, she thought as she hung up her jacket, then made her way down the short hall, was to relax with a nice meal, and…

“Welcome home.”

Olivia smiled. James’ company.

“You don’t look surprised to see me,” James remarked, handing her a glass of Scotch.

“I’m not,” she replied, taking a sip of the whiskey, enjoying the lingering hint of chocolate on her taste buds.

James grinned, and saluted her with his own glass, before taking a swallow.

“Have you been waiting long?” she asked, after taking another sip, then cradled the glass against her chest

“No.”

“Good. The meeting with Mallory ran longer than anticipated, which threw the rest of my schedule off,” she told him, and ran her fingers through her hair, feeling suddenly weary.

It had been a long day.

Olivia opened her eyes, not realizing she’d closed them, when she felt James take the tumbler from her hand. She watched with curiosity as he placed the glass on the table alongside his, then before she could say anything, he drew her into his arms.

And held her.

Her eyes drifted closed again as his warmth surrounded her, and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

They remained that way, simply holding each other, for long minutes.

“This is nice,” she murmured against his chest, enjoying the quiet strength of his embrace.

“You looked like you could use a hug,” he replied.

Olivia hummed, and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

“Why don’t you relax on the sofa, and I’ll cook us dinner,” James suggested, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She lifted her head, and looked up at him, touched by his gesture. She made him a counter offer, “How about we make dinner together?”

**~*007*~**

James popped the last bite of salmon into his mouth, then put his fork down, watching Olivia thoughtfully as he chewed.

After checking what food she had in the house, they’d decided on salmon, rice and salad, paired with a lovely Pinot Noir.

They had made an excellent team in the kitchen, James thought. Moving around, and with, each other as if they’d been cooking together for years; laughing and teasing each other as they worked together to prepare their meal.

Reaching for his glass, he drank down the rest of his wine, dabbed his mouth with his napkin, then sat back in his chair.

“That was delicious,” he said.

“Yes, it was,” Olivia agreed, reaching for her glass of wine. “We make a good team.”

James grinned. “I was just thinking that.”

“Were you now?”

He nodded, and she smiled at him. “I suppose we always have,” she remarked quietly.

“Yes, we have,” he agreed.

And they had. True, he had not always followed her orders to the letter; he’d been wilful and defiant, but in the end, he always got the job done, and she had always supported him when it truly counted.

“And if we’re that good in the kitchen, just think how good we’ll be in the bedroom.”

To his delight, Olivia tossed her head back and laughed, the husky sound shooting straight to his groin. When she raised her head, she fixed him with a hungry look. “Oh, I have thought about it,” she responded, her voice low, still husky from laughing.

James felt his cock begin to swell.

He pushed his chair back, moved around the table, and held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his, and he tugged her up into his arms. He ducked his head, gave her a quick kiss, then began to lead her from the dining room.

“James…” she protested. “The dishes…”

“Will keep,” he said, as he sat on the sofa, and pulled her down to sit beside him, pleased when she snuggled up against him, laying her head on his shoulder. He nuzzled his face into her hair for a moment, enjoying having her in his arms again.

He reached beside him, and pulled a rather large red folder into his lap, and lifted the cover. “Now… about those knickers, and nighties I liked…”

James grinned when Olivia laughed again, her body shaking against his.

They flipped through the catalogues, James showing her the various pieces of lingerie he’d picked out. “This one is my favourite,” he told her, pointing to the long, black nightgown he’d circled heavily, and felt Olivia’s body tense.

“You like that one?” she asked softly.

“I do. Very much,” he answered. “But not for the reason you’re thinking.”

**~*007*~**

Olivia sat up, shifting away, so that she could look at James. Before she could say anything, to tell him he could not possibly know what she was thinking, he began to speak.

“I want you, Olivia.” James’ voice was quiet but firm. “All of you. Your mind, your heart and soul, and yes… your body,” he repeated her words from the other night. “Every glorious inch of it. I don’t care that you’re not a young woman, and quite honestly, I’ve never cared. It’s never been a factor in how I feel about you,” he said. “You are an incredibly gorgeous, sexy woman, Olivia. You will be as much of a turn on in this nightgown,” he tapped the catalogue still resting in his lap, “as you will be in any one of those skimpy nighties. And, I plan to see you in each, and every one of them.”

Olivia smiled at the lascivious grin that came to his face.

“It’s just an elegant nightgown that I think would look wonderful on you,” James told her, as he cupped the side of her face. “It’s as simple as that.”

Olivia felt her face heat, as she nuzzled her cheek against his palm. 

He’d been spot on, and had known exactly what had run through her mind when he’d shown her the nightgown.

Olivia wasn’t insecure about her body. Not really. She was seventy-one years old, for Christ’s sake, and she knew she still looked damned good for her age.

True, she was not as slim as she had been, even just fifteen years ago, but she was still in excellent shape, and could wear any one of those sexy pieces of lingerie they’d both picked out, and look incredible in them.

But for some reason, when he’d shown her that nightgown - elegant and beautiful though it was - a small kernel of doubt and insecurity had formed. It was an unfamiliar, and unwelcome, sensation.

To James’ credit, he’d realized it immediately, and had sought to alleviate her concerns right away.

“You believe me, don’t you?” he asked.

Olivia smiled, and nodded. “Yes,” she replied, as she leaned close, and brushed her lips over his, “I believe you.”

Before she could pull away, she heard the catalogues hit the floor at his feet, and the next thing Olivia knew, James was lifting her so that she was sitting sideways on his lap, cradled in his arms.

“Time for dessert,” he murmured against her lips, before kissing her deeply.

Olivia moaned, and wound her arms around him; one hand sliding up his chest to curl around the back of his head, the other around his side to stroke his back.

Christ, but he was a damn good kisser, she thought, losing herself in the sensations his lips and tongue created. Her mind quickly supplied images of James’ mouth on other parts of her body, and a strong surge of arousal coursed through her.

“James…” she gasped into his mouth when he adroitly manoeuvred them so that they were lying lengthwise on the sofa, his body covering hers; their legs entangling as they kissed hungrily.

Olivia trailed her hands down his back to clutch his arse as he pressed a hard thigh between hers, rubbing it against her sex. She curled her right leg around his, and rocked against him; feeling her pussy swell, and grow wet.

“I can feel the heat of you,” James whispered hotly against her lips, as he grasped her thigh to tug her leg higher, and pushed his thigh more firmly against her. “So sexy.” 

Olivia whimpered, then pulled her mouth from his to inhale sharply when his hand closed around her breast, squeezing the full mound, and twisting her nipple through her blouse and bra.

“I love your breasts,” James whispered hotly against her lips, as he made quick work of the buttons on her blouse, then pushed the material aside. He dropped his eyes to watch his finger as he circled her nipple through the lace of her bra. “I have long wanted to get my hands on them.” He cupped her breast, and she arched into his touch. “And my mouth,” James continued, then ducked his head to take her nipple between his teeth, biting her gently through the lace before closing his lips around the hard point.

“Oh fuck,” Olivia swore, and clutched at his head, as he suckled her breast. 

He released her long moments later, and met her gaze, giving her a heated smile; his normally blue eyes, dark with desire as he laid his hand between her breasts. “And I cannot tell you the countless dreams I have had about laying my cock between them, and fucking your tits.”

James’ voice was low and husky with the admission, sending a jolt of lust straight to her pussy.

“Will you let me…?” James asked her, and stroked her chest. “Will you let me fuck them, Olivia?”

“Yes,” she replied breathlessly, as images of James straddling her, his large cock gliding between her breasts filled her mind. Her fingers fisted in the short strands of his hair, and she drew his mouth back to hers, kissing him fiercely.

As they kissed, James shifted so that he was lying fully on top of her, his hips cradled between her legs, and began to thrust gently against her. His cock, now hard and throbbing, rubbed deliciously against her pussy, and she moaned low in her throat.

When his hand slipped inside her bra to cup her bare breast, Olivia cried out softly, and was suddenly consumed by an overwhelming wave of pleasure, and in that moment, nothing mattered except having him inside her.

Olivia no longer cared about the four remaining days until her retirement. She’d given so much to Six, to Queen and country, and it was time, Olivia decided, to take a little something for herself.

He felt too good, and her desire, her need, to be with him, was too strong.

She tugged at his shirt, freeing it from the waistband of his trousers, and slipped her hands inside to stroke the hot skin of his back.

“James… James, take me to bed,” Olivia murmured against his lips, as she pulled her hands free of his shirt, and began to tackle the buttons.

He pulled his mouth from hers, and raised his head. “Olivia?” he panted. 

“Take me to bed,” she repeated. “I want to make love with you. Now.”

“But… you said… we still have four days.”

“I know… but I don’t want to wait any longer,” Olivia said, continuing to work at opening his shirt. “We’ve waited long enough, and as you pointed out the other night, what difference does it make now.”

“Are you sure?” James asked, and she could see he was fighting against his desire in order to keep his promise to her.

She cupped his cheek, and smiled. “Yes, James. I am very sure.”

He grinned, then lowered his head to kiss her.

His lips had just touched hers, when her phone began to ring.

“Fuck!” 

They swore at the same time, then James quickly pushed himself off her, and helped her to her feet. She hurried over to answer it.

_“Sorry to disturb you, M.”_ Mallory’s voice sounded in her ear. _“That project we’ve been monitoring; we have a situation.”_

“The research lab?”

_“Yes.”_

“Damn,” she swore softly. “All right, I’ll be there shortly.”

_“Should I have Tanner call 007 in?”_

“Yes. He’s the best we have; we’ll need him,” she replied, then hung up, and turned to see a concerned James regarding her.

“What’s happened?” he asked.

“We’ve lost contact with a team of scientists at our Siberian outpost.”

“You’re sending me in to find out what happened,” James said, as his mobile began to ring.

Olivia nodded sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

“You’ll be going in under full Hazmat.”

“Is that really necessary?” James asked, glancing between M and Mallory.

“I’m afraid so,” Mallory replied. “Our team, three British, three Russian, have been working with a number of biological agents in an attempt to create stronger vaccines, and as we don’t know what’s happened, this is a necessary precaution.”

James nodded his understanding.

Just then, the intercom on M’s desk buzzed, and Moneypenny’s voice followed. _“Ma’am, the Director of the Russian Foreign Intelligence Service is on the line. He says it’s extremely urgent.”_

Olivia picked up the receiver. “Hello, Mechislav, what’s - ”

She frowned, and James realized the Director had cut her off. He continued to watch her, and knew the moment her Russian counterpart had given her bad news; her body tensed, her fist clenched at her side, and her face grew hard.

“Oh Christ!” she swore after several minutes of listening to the man on the other end of the call. “Are you certain?”

James glanced at Mallory, and saw the concern he felt mirrored on the other man’s face. 

“Yes, we’re sending our best agent.” She paused. “That would be appreciated. Mmhmm… yes… okay.”

In that moment, James realized he would be meeting up with an SVR agent for this mission, and not going solo as usual.

“Thank you, Mechislav,” Olivia said, then hung up the phone, and looked at each of the men in her office in turn. “The situation is worse than we originally thought. Director Volkov has just informed me that General Polzin, is the reason we’ve lost communication with the outpost.”

“Yury Polzin?” James questioned. “I thought he was retired.”

“He is,” Mallory answered, stepping forward, his hands jammed into his trouser pockets.

“Then why…?” Bond gestured absently.

“It’s well known that Polzin was quite upset at being passed over in favour of Volkov for director of the Russian Foreign Intelligence Service.” The three men in the room nodded. “I ran into him once,” Olivia said. “At an official function several years ago, just after the Cold War ended, and he’d been very vocal, telling anyone who would listen, that Volkov was a poor choice for the position.”

“He was granted a rather cushy position, too, as I recall,” Mallory remarked, echoing James’ thoughts. “What happened?”

Olivia shook her head. “We’re not sure. Mechislav said that Polzin had been growing more and more paranoid over the last few years, convinced the Cold War had not ended, and that the West was going to attack.”

James saw Mallory and Tanner shake their heads, then turned back to face Olivia. “Okay, so what’s the real bad news?”

He’d worked for Olivia long enough to have learned to read her, and he knew there was more she hadn’t told them yet.

“Mechislav believes that Polzin has two cruise missiles in his possession,” Olivia answered quietly.

“Nuclear?”

“We don’t know for certain.”

“Christ!”

Mallory was the one to utter the expletive, but it was a sentiment shared by everyone present as they all murmured their agreement.

“How on earth did he get a hold of two cruise missiles?” James wanted to know.

“I would like to know that myself,” Olivia said.

“You think he’s planning to add a biological agent to the missiles, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck!” James swore under his breath.

“Quite,” Olivia agreed.

“How the hell did he know about the work at the outpost?”

“I don’t know, but we’re looking into it,” Olivia said. “Your objective, 007, is to determine if Polzin does indeed have those missiles, and if he does, stop him by whatever means necessary, and destroy those missiles,” M told him. “You’ll fly into Tiksi Airport, where one of Director Volkov’s agents will meet up with you. From there, it’s a two day ride to the base.”

James nodded his acknowledgement of her orders.

“Tanner has your flight information. Report to Q division for your equipment, and the rest of your documentation,” she told him, giving him a look, and shaking her head slightly when he frowned.

James knew Olivia was aware that he did not hold the young Quartermaster in high regard. He still held him partially responsible for allowing Silva to escape, and almost kill her.

“When you’re finished there, come back here,” she finished.

“Yes, Ma’am,” James replied, as he got to his feet; noticing Mallory moving to join him.

“If you’ll excuse me, M, I told the PM I would keep him updated.”

Olivia nodded.

James gave her a brief glance, then left her office, Mallory following.

**~*007*~**

“I am sorry about this, 007,” Mallory said, once they were in the lift.

“It’s not your fault, Sir,” James replied, giving the other man a wry smile. “All part of the job.”

“Even so. It can’t be easy.”

“It’s not.”

“I was wrong it seems.”

James gave him a curious look.

“That day in M’s office, when we first met. I missed the whole picture, didn’t I?”

James regarded him for several moments, then nodded. “Yes.”

The lift stopped, and Mallory stepped forward as the doors opened.

“Sir.” 

Mallory stopped, and looked back at him.

“Promise me one thing?”

“You don’t even have to ask, Bond. Consider it done.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Mallory smiled, then with a nod of his head, he exited the lift. The doors closed, and the lift resumed its descent.

James took a deep breath, then slowly released it.

One less thing he had to worry about.

**~*007*~**

Olivia stood staring out of the large picture window; looking at, but not seeing the view of the city before her.

Her focus was inward; her thoughts on James, and the mission she was sending him on.

She was so deep in her thoughts, she did not hear her office door open, then close; did not hear James’ soft footfalls as he crossed the office to join her at the window.

It wasn’t until he was standing less than a foot behind her, that she became aware of his presence. The heat of his body, all along hers, a sharp contrast to the cool air coming from the window, pulling her from her increasingly chilly thoughts.

“Did you get everything you needed from Q?” she asked in an emotionless voice.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Good. There’s a folder on my desk with some more information. A brief summary of what our team of scientists were working on, a bio on Polzin, as well as the name of the SVR agent you’ll meet up with in Tiksi,” she told him.

“Thank you. Is that all?”

She gave a brief nod of her head, and bit her bottom lip as she continued to stare unseeingly through the window.

“Olivia…” His voice was pitched low.

She blinked, and met his gaze in the reflection of the glass.

His blue eyes were filled with the same worry, fear, anxiety, and other emotions that were churning within her.

Neither one said a word, but simply held each other’s eyes.

After several moments, Olivia closed her eyes, and leaned back against him, unconsciously holding her breath when he placed his right hand on her hip.

“I’m going to be all right.” His softly uttered words stirred her hair.

Olivia exhaled a shaky breath, and nodded.

“I did not think it would be this difficult.”

“Neither did I,” James replied, sliding his arm around her, his hand curling around her left side, and held her firmly against him.

She covered his arm with hers, gripping his forearm tightly.

This.

This was why she’d fought so hard against giving in to her feelings for him.

It had always pained her to have to send him off on an assignment, especially knowing he could be hurt, or worse, killed.

But now. Now, after having acknowledged to herself that she was in love with him, and knowing he felt something in return. After having been held in his arms, and tasted his kisses…

Oh god, Olivia thought to herself, the pain was so much worse.

She had hoped against hope that she wouldn’t have to do this again before Friday.

“I’m going to be all right, Olivia,” he told her again, and pressed his lips into her hair when she clutched his arm tighter. “I have always come home to you, you know that. I am not about to stop now.”

She did not say anything; simply nodded her head against his chest.

“Two hours ago, I was on the verge of making love to the woman of my dreams,” James began in a soft voice. “A woman I have wanted for more years than I would care to admit, and now…” He took a deep breath. “I am frustrated, annoyed and angry that Polzin chose this night to pull this shit.”

A noise halfway between a sob and a chuckle escaped her. “So am I.”

And she was.

“So you see, I will make it back,” he told her. “I’ve had a taste of you, your lips, your skin; I know the feeling of you in my arms, the heat of your body all along mine.” His left hand trailed down her side, and curled over her hip, his fingers brushing the top of her thigh, pushing her back gently against his body. “I want, and need more…”

“James…” Olivia whispered, as his voice trailed off, and turned in his embrace to face him.

In his eyes, she saw her agony reflected back at her, as well as the acknowledgement and acceptance of their shared weakness in needing each other so much, and the helplessness that came with falling in love with another person.

She reached up to cup his cheek, her right hand resting on his chest over his heart. “You had better come back to me, or I will hunt you down, and kick your arse, do you understand me?”

He smiled. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good,” she said, then slid her hand up into his hair. “Now kiss me.”

“With pleasure,” he murmured, then covered her mouth with his.

She moaned.

It was a hard, hungry kiss, fuelled by the knowledge that there was a very real chance he might not return. Both knew it to be a fact, no matter how much both refused to admit it.

They clutched at each other, hands pulling each other closer, bodies pressing firmly together; both of them breathing heavily through their noses to avoid having to break the kiss.

Olivia groaned into his mouth when she felt the cold glass of the window at her back, and realized that James had backed her up against it. “James!” she gasped against his lips when he suddenly lifted her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around him as he pressed his body hard against hers, pinning her to the window.

“If I make it back by Friday - ”

“When!” she corrected him. “When you make it back on Friday.”

“When I make it back on Friday,” he repeated, “I want to fuck you up against this window,” he husked, nibbling at her lips.

“Then my desk,” Olivia agreed, and felt James smile against her mouth.

_“Ma’am, 007’s car is ready.”_ Eve’s voice sounded over the intercom.

Olivia swallowed hard as James rested his forehead against her; both of them panting to catch their breath.

“Come back to me,” she whispered against his lips.

“I plan to,” he whispered back.

His mouth covered hers again.

The kiss, this time, was in sharp contrast to the frenzied kiss moments ago. Soft, gentle, and loving; it left Olivia with tears in her eyes, whimpering softly when it ended, and James lowered her back to her feet, then stepped out of her arms.

“James, I - ”

He stopped her with a finger against her lips.

“I know. Me too.”

They shared a tender smile, then he turned away from her, grabbing the folder from her desk as he walked passed it.

Olivia watched him leave her office without a backwards glance, then closed her eyes, and slumped back against the window, a silent prayer on her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time the plane touched down at Tiksi Airport, Bond had read the information in the folder M had given him several times; familiarizing himself with the content, and memorizing the points he’d deemed important.

Once the plane had taxied to the terminal, James grabbed his carry on from the overhead compartment, thanked the flight attendant, then walked off the plane. Passing through Customs took less than twenty minutes, and then Bond was in the main lobby of the terminal.

He reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out his mobile. Knowing it would throw her off, James decided to send a quick text to Six advising M that he’d made it to Tiksi, and was just waiting to make contact with the SVR agent.

He glanced around, hoping to spot his contact, as he waited on a response.

A few moment later, his phone buzzed.

*Are you feeling well, 007? Checking in?*

James grinned, then sent a quick reply.

*I have more incentive to do so now.*

His phone buzzed again.

*Yes you do.*

He smiled, then sent one more reply before pocketing his phone.

He glanced around again. The airport was not large, and not crowded. He had no idea what his contact looked like, however, and he did not even know if the person was male or female. All he’d been given was a name: Varennikov.

“Mr. Bond?”

He turned to find an attractive woman (in her late thirties, he guessed) standing before him. She had dark, shoulder length hair, which framed a lovely face with intelligent green eyes, a strong nose, and full lips. Her body was trim, somewhat muscular, and it was obvious to Bond that she took good care of herself.

She was, he admitted to himself, a very good looking woman, and under different circumstances…

“That’s me.” James nodded, not even bothering to finish his thought.

“Inna Varennikov,” she introduced herself in accented English, and held out her hand.

“James,” he said, taking her hand, and shaking it.

“Did you have a good flight?” Inna asked, and indicated that they should start walking.

“It was all right,” James answered.

“Good,” she replied. “I have a car waiting outside to take us out to the laboratory. We’ll stop and pick up some food on our way through town,” Inna told him. “You’re bound to be hungry after the long flight.

James’ stomach growled his answer.

Inna laughed, and smiled. “We’ll get some Pirozhki. Have you had it before?”

“No.”

“It’s a small, stuffed bun. I prefer it with beef, or vegetables, but here, I am thinking we’ll find them stuffed with seafood instead.”

“That’s fine,” James said.

Inna smiled, and nodded.

Two hours later, having left Tiksi far behind, James reached for another Pirozhki - his third - then shifted in his seat to lean against the passenger door of the SUV.

“So, how long have you worked for the SVR?” James asked, then took a bite of the stuffed bun.

“Three years,” she answered. “Officially.”

“Officially?” he asked, looking at her.

“My father is Director,” Inna explained. “I’ve been doing small tasks for the agency since I was twenty years old.”

“I didn’t know Volkov was your father,” James said. 

“Not many do,” she replied. “Varennikov is my mother’s maiden name. I took it because I did not want any special treatment because of my father.”

James nodded his understanding.

“Do you know General Polzin?”

Inna shook her head. “Not really. I met him a few times, but that was it. What I know of him, I know from my father, and from his service record.”

“Have we had confirmation that he has those missiles?”

Inna sighed, and nodded. “We got it just before your plane landed.”

“Damn.”

“We believe he’s going to try to attach a biological warhead to them.”

“That’s what we thought as well,” he told her.

“Do you think he could do it?”

“Yes,” James replied simply. He’d read the file M had given him. “With what the scientists have been working on, yes.”

Inna swore in Russian, and pounded the steering wheel with the heel of her hand. “Then we will definitely have to stop him.”

“And we will.”

She smiled at him. “Why don’t you put the seat back, and try to get some rest? I know the time difference is a small one, but it can still mess with your system. I’ll drive for a few more hours, then wake you, and we can switch.”

James nodded. He wasn’t a fan of sleeping in vehicles. Hell, he wasn’t a fan of being a passenger, but he saw the sense in her suggestion. Being exhausted would not help.

He reached down between the door and the seat, and pulled the lever, reclining the seat a little. He shifted a little until he found a comfortable position, then closed his eyes.

**~*007*~**

It was Inna’s voice, speaking in her native Russian, that roused James from the very pleasant dream of Olivia he’d been having.

His Russian was a little rusty, but he could make out what she was saying. It was who she was speaking to that he wasn’t certain about. He kept his breathing slow and even, hoping to learn a little more.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her. 

It was simply that he did not trust easily, and he did not know enough about her to trust her fully. His gut was telling him to be wary, and he always trusted his gut.

“We should be there sometime tomorrow evening,” she told the person on the other end of the call, still speaking Russian. “Don’t worry, he’ll be taken care of. I promise.”

When after several more minutes passed, and he still had not ascertained who she was speaking with, James shifted, knowing she would end the call, and groaned softly at the stiffness in his back from sleeping in the same position for… “How long was I asleep?” he asked, muffling a yawn, as he brought the seat back up to an upright position.

Inna said goodbye to whomever it was she was talking to, then disconnected the call, slipping her phone into her pocket, then glanced at him. “Four hours,” she answered.

“That explains it,” James said, rubbing his neck, looking ahead through the windshield to see nothing but darkness in front of them as they cruised down the snowy road. “So who were you talking to?”

“My father,” she answered. “It was easier to call him, than to try and text while driving.”

James nodded, then after giving himself a few minutes to wake up, he turned to her. “Let’s switch places.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. You need to rest also.”

“All right,” Inna said.

Since there were no other cars around, she did not bother to pull over, but simply stopped the car in the middle of the road.

“Actually,” Bond said. “I think since we’ve stopped, I’m going take care of a little business before we continue on.”

Inna laughed. “Good idea,” she remarked. “I think I’ll do the same.” 

She reached across the SUV, and opened the glove box, and pulled out a roll of toilet paper.

“I always come prepared.”

James grinned.

“It’s cold, but when you’ve got to go, you’ve got to go,” she said, unwinding several squares of the tissue. “I’m going to walk a few feet out, and take care of business as you say,” she told him, then handed him the roll. 

“Sounds fair,” he replied, and took some tissue for himself. He had had those Pirozhkis after all.

“There’s hand sanitizer in the glove box as well,” Inna told him, then grasped the door handle. “Back here in ten.”

“Sounds good,” he agreed, then opened the door, and climbed out of the SUV, hearing Inna do the same.

He was immediately assaulted by the brutal cold of a Siberian night, and was thankful there was no wind. That would have made it even colder. He walked a little ways away from the SUV, and with a fortifying breath, began to unzip his jeans.

**~*007*~**

A deep sigh broke the silence.

Seconds later, her eyes opened.

It was no use.

Sleep was being elusive.

She’d always had trouble sleeping when he was gone on a mission. Oh, she’d managed small naps, knowing she required rest, but that was all. She could never fully rest; never really sleep. Even when her husband had been alive, and been there to hold her, distract her, sleep would not come.

Not until James was safely back on British soil.

“Dammit!” Olivia swore.

She lifted her arm, and glanced at her watch.

2:23am

Her arm dropped back down to her side.

Time was teasing her.

It would be another four hours before his plane landed.

She should just get up, and get some work done. She still had much to do before Friday.

Olivia closed her eyes as another sigh escaped her, then with that thought in mind, she got up from the sofa, and made her way to her desk.

With just her desk lamp on, she glanced at her watch once more.

2:28 am

“Fuck,” she whispered.

She hated this part. The waiting.

Frowning, she exhaled deeply, then reached for one of the many folders still littering her desk, and began to work on the ever-tedious paperwork.

A gentle knock on the door disturbed her.

Olivia looked at her watch.

5:30 am.

She blinked. She’d been working steadily for three hours.

The door to her office door opened a crack.

“Ma’am?” A voice spoke softly.

“Come in, Tanner, I’m awake.”

The door opened fully, spilling light from the outer office into hers, and Tanner stepped inside, shooting a glance over at her sofa, where the pillow and blanket from her failed attempt at sleep remained.

“I could not sleep,” she told him, and pressed a button to bring the lights in her office up full.

“I am not surprised,” Tanner said, and she arched an eyebrow curiously at him. “You never do when Bond is away.”

Olivia felt her cheeks flush slightly.

“Don’t worry, Ma’am. I doubt anyone else has made the connection,” he told her. “I only know because I don’t either. All those nights you’ve spent here, I have as well.”

“You should have said something, we could have played chess,” Olivia deadpanned.

Tanner chuckled. “I’ll remember that for next time, Ma’am.”

Olivia smiled.

Tanner was a good man, she thought to herself; knowing that she could not run Six half as well as she did without him. Mallory was wise to have chosen to keep him on as his Chief of Staff, in spite of their personal relationship.

She ought to tell him, Olivia realized. It would not be fair to Tanner to just spring her retirement on him on Friday. Not after all his faithful years of service.

“Bill,” she began. “There’s something I need to tell you. This Friday - ”

“Ma’am,” he interrupted her. “It’s all right. I already know,” he said softly. “I figured it out a while ago. And Gareth did not tell me.”

“Oh!” She remarked, then grinned.

That was why Bill was her Chief of Staff.

“I assume you’ve discussed this,” she gestured absently, “discussed working with him?”

Tanner nodded. “We’ve talked about it, yes. We know there will be some adjustments, but we both feel we can do it.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“Besides, if you and James can do it, I feel we should be able to as well,” he told her, his voice still quiet.

“James and I have never…”

“No, Ma’am, I know that,” Tanner spoke up quickly. “I know. But there has always been something there between you both.”

“Yes, there has,” she agreed in a hushed voice. Even when she’d been married, there had been something – feelings – between her and James.

“And yet, neither of you ever let it interfere with the job.”

“There have been some close calls,” she admitted.

Tanner nodded. “Yes. Because you’re human.”

Olivia smiled. “Gareth is a wise man for keeping you on, Bill.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“James’ plane will be landing soon,” she said, her eyes darting to her watch again.

“Forty minutes,” Tanner replied. “Would you like me to get you some breakfast from the canteen while we wait?”

Olivia looked up, and smiled at her Chief of Staff. “Thank you, Bill. I would like that.”

“Anything in particular you want me grab for you?”

She shook her head. “Just so long as you bring me a pot of strong coffee.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he said, then left her office.

Once Tanner was gone, Olivia decided to take a few moments to freshen up. She rose from her chair, and made her way into her private bathroom.

She quickly removed her clothes, washed up, then changed into the extra set of work clothes she kept in her office for just these sorts of emergencies. When she emerged from the loo, Tanner was just returning with a tray of food. She laid her hand on her stomach as it growled when she caught a whiff of the food.

“I brought you some eggs and toast,” Tanner told her, placing the tray on her desk. “And a pot of strong coffee as requested.”

“Thank you, Bill,” Olivia said, with a grateful smile, as she sat at her desk. “I hope you got yourself something.”

“I did, Ma’am. It’s on my desk,” he replied. “Also, Bond’s plane landed ten minutes ago. I received notification while in the lift.”

“A little ahead of schedule,” she remarked. “Good.”

“If he follows protocol, he should check in once he passes through Customs.”

The corner of her mouth twitched as she sat in her chair. “This is 007 you’re talking about, Tanner.”

“Stranger things have been known to happen,” he remarked with a smile.

Olivia chuckled. “Very true.”

Her phone beeped.

“And just have,” she remarked with a shake of her head, as she saw who the message was from. “007 has just checked in,” she told him, then sent a reply.

A response came seconds later.

“Cheeky bugger,” Olivia muttered, sending off another reply, then looked up. “Go eat your breakfast, Bill, before it gets cold.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Tanner told her, as he crossed the office, and she could hear the amusement in his voice, then heard him chuckle as he closed the door behind him.

Her phone buzzed again.

*Order them all.*

Olivia sat back, her head falling against the back of the chair, as she was overcome with laughter. 

**~*007*~**

At his desk, Tanner smiled when he heard M’s peal of laughter through the door.

He said a quick, silent prayer for James to come back from this mission in one piece.

M hadn’t said anything, but Bill had a feeling that she was hoping for a future with James once she retired. And recently, he’d surmised James was hoping for the same thing (he had no doubt that James was aware of M’s impending retirement).

He’d known since the events at Skyfall how James felt about her.

The look on James’ face, when he and Gareth had arrived at the hospital in Scotland, still haunted him. Bill had never seen such fear in James’ eyes before, and had thought his friend as close to a breakdown as he had ever seen him.

_“She died in my arms, Bill.”_

He’d had to strain to hear James when they’d finally located him, waiting outside of the operating room. It’d been very clear to Bill that James had been in shock.

_“I almost lost her.”_

His voice had been just above a whisper, choked with an emotion Bill had never heard from the Double-0 before.

_“I almost… fuck! If she doesn’t make it…”_ James had just managed to get the words out before he’d collapsed with exhaustion.

Supporting his friend’s limp, tired body, Bill had, had a revelation; the truth of the moment hitting him like a ton of bricks - the great James Bond had fallen in love with their boss.

Bill took a bite of his toast.

It was over the course of the next few days, that Bill had heard the rest of the story from Kincade (James had been in no condition to tell him, and even if he had been, he’d refused to leave M’s bedside - even once they’d learned she would be okay; vowing not to leave until she’d woken up.). According to the old gamekeeper, James had caught up with Silva in the chapel, and found him holding a gun to M’s head, and had stopped the crazed former agent with a knife in the back. M had then collapsed into James’ arms, and died moments later.

_“The lad was crushed, Mr. Tanner,”_ Kincade had told him. _“I’ve never seen him in such a state, not even when I told him about his parents when he was a boy. He was cradling Emma in his arms as if she were the most precious thing in the world, and then he was pummelling on her chest, begging her to fight. She’d be dead if not for him. And he’d be dead if she’d died.”_

Bill finished chewing his egg, swallowed, then took a long sip of his coffee, a thoughtful look on his face.

Please god, he prayed once more, let James return from this mission, and return in one piece.

Something told Bill, it would kill M if he didn’t.

And, after everything, they both deserved to be happy.


	13. Chapter 13

James flipped the switch to turn on the windshield wipers, as the already falling snow began to come down harder.

He blinked, then rolled his head and shoulders to alleviate some of the stiffness in his body from having sat in one position for several hours.

“Would you like to switch off again?”

Inna’s sleepy voice reached his ears, and James glanced across the SUV to see her stretching in the seat.

“No, I’m all right for a little while longer,” James replied, then gestured behind him. “I will take one of the Pirozhkis though.”

Inna reached into the backseat, and grabbed one of the extra buns, handing it to him before raising her seat.

“Thank you,” James said, then took a large bite.

“When did it start snowing?” Inna asked.

“About an hour ago,” he replied, after swallowing. “It’s only just started to fall harder.”

“Perhaps we should stop until it eases up,” she suggested.

James shook his head. “No, it will be f - Shit!”

The Pirozhki fell from his hand as the SUV suddenly fishtailed wildly. James grabbed the wheel, as he lifted his foot from the gas, turning the tires into the slide, trying to straighten the vehicle out.

“LOOK OUT!” 

Inna’s scream shattered the night, as the SUV swerved again, then spun out of control.

**~*007*~**

Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia saw Mallory check his watch.

“Am I keeping you from something?” she asked him.

“What?”

Olivia looked pointedly at his watch.

“Oh! No, I’m sorry,” he said. “I just thought… isn’t it time for Bond to check in again?”

Olivia smiled when, from beside Mallory, Tanner chuckled.

“I am obviously missing something here.”

“007 rarely - ”

“If ever,” Olivia spoke up, an affectionate smirk teasing the corners of her lips.

“If ever,” Tanner repeated with a grin, “checks in.”

“So his earlier texts…?”

“An aberration,” Olivia told him.

“I see,” Gareth remarked.

Olivia laughed softly. “You had better start getting used to the idea now,” she said, “that Bond plays by his own rules. It’ll be frustrating at first, but you will find, giving him a lot of leash is a good thing.”

Gareth smiled, and nodded. “I will try to remember that.”

“I’ll remind you,” Bill told him.

“Thank you,” the other man replied.

Olivia’s smile grew fond as she watched the two men share an affectionate glance. She was happy for Tanner. Mallory was, as she’d come to learn over the last several months, a good man. They would work well together, she realized, and would not let their personal life mix badly with their professional one.

One less thing to worry about.

She took a moment to glance at her own watch. It was half past noon, which would explain why her stomach was growling softly at her. 

“Why don’t we stop for lunch,” she told them. “I could use a break, and I am sure you both could as well.”

Tanner and Mallory nodded, then both stood as she did.

“Let’s meet back here in an hour, and we’ll continue working.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Tanner said, then both he and Mallory left her office.

She sat back down, then turned to look out the window, a bad feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

**~*007*~**

He came to with a groan.

“Fuck.”

“I could not have said it better.”

James turned his head to see Inna’s eyes fluttering open. “Are you badly hurt?”

She shook her head. “No. You? Are you hurt?”

“Just bruised,” he replied, as he peered out the window into the darkness. He couldn’t see anything but the silhouettes of trees. “We must have hit a patch of black ice, which is why we spun off the road, but at least we didn’t flip over.”

He tried the key, but engine would not turn over.

“Damn!” James muttered under his breath as he tried again. He looked through the windshield again, leaning closer to the window. He did not see any smoke or flames; did not smell anything out of the ordinary either, and it did not look like they’d hit any of the trees; he’d have to get out of the SUV to check for certain.

“Stay here,” he told Inna, as he zipped up his jacket, then unbuckled his seatbelt.

Opening the door, he got out, slamming the door closed, then made his way through the knee high snow to the front of the vehicle.

“Ah fuck!” James swore.

They **had** hit a tree.

A large, low branch had punched its way through the grille, and into the motor. Only now, as he stood there, could James see the smoke.

He quickly retraced his footsteps, and yanked open the passenger door.

“Looks like we’re going the rest of the way on foot,” he told her, as he reached for his bag. “We hit a tree. Engine’s fucked. How’s it’s not gone up, I have no idea, but it will.”

“There’s survival gear in the back,” Inna told him, as she unbuckled her seatbelt, then zipped up her jacket, before climbing out of the SUV.

James moved around to the back of the vehicle, and opened the hatch just as Inna joined him. He looked inside, and nodded approvingly at the sight of the two backpacks.

“Standard issue,” Inna said, reaching for one of the packs. “Sleeping bags, two person tent, and other winter gear.”

“Good,” James remarked, as he helped her heft the backpack onto her back, then slipped the other one on after stuffing his own bag inside. He took his phone out of his pocket, and called up the GPS app. “That way,” he said after a few moments, pointing northwest.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just put the tent up, and try to get some rest?” Inna asked.

James shook his head. “We need to get to that lab, and stop Polzin before he does anything stupid,” he said, then walked away, crunching through the snow.

**~*007*~**

“That’s it. I’m not walking another step.”

James stopped, and turned back to see Inna standing with her hands on her hips.

“It’s late, James. We’ve been walking for hours. We can barely see three feet in front of us, and it’s cold, windy, and we’re not going to do any good if we’re dead on our feet when we get to the lab,” Inna told him.

James sighed. As much as he wanted to get to the lab, and take care of Polzin so he could return to England - to Olivia - Inna was right. They needed to rest.

“All right,” he said, then glanced around in darkness. He pointed to a small grove of trees. “Let’s put the tent up there. The trees will give us some added cover, and should act as a wind break.”

They quickly pitched the tent.

“Ladies first,” James remarked, as he held the tent flap open, and gestured for her to enter before him.

“Thanks,” she said, then slipped inside, pausing to pull her boots off before crawling all the way in, to avoid dragging the snow inside, then turned on one of the small portable lanterns.

James followed, removed his boots, placing them in the corner as he zipped the tent shut, then moved further inside; taking one of the sleeping bags from her.

“I forgot how cold it can get here.” Inna’s teeth chattered, as she rolled out her sleeping bag.

“It is a little nippy,” James quipped.

She looked up at him. “Perhaps we should combine the bags, it’d be warmer.”

James nodded. It made sense.

Together they quickly zipped the two sleeping bags together, then James gestured for her to climb in first. Once Inna was inside, James crawled in after her.

He held up his arm, and pointed to his watch, then set the alarm. “I’m going to give us four hours.”

“All right,” Inna said, then turned out the light. “Good night, James.”

“Good night,” James replied, as he rolled onto his side, his back to the Russian operative. He stared at the side of the tent, and though he knew he shouldn’t, he let his mind wander to thoughts of Olivia.

He smiled in the darkness.

He could not wait to get home to her. ‘I do hope she’s ordered all that lingerie,’ he thought to himself, and felt his cock twitch as an image of her wearing an obscenely naughty red bra and knickers set with matching red suspenders came to mind. ‘And heels.’

“Focus on the mission, Bond,” he muttered to himself, willing the image away. It would not do him any good to get all worked up, and Olivia would never forgive him if anything happened to him because he was distracted.

He closed his eyes, and took several deep breaths.

“Having trouble falling asleep?” The question floated through the air.

“A little,” he admitted, and then Inna’s body was pressing against his back, her arm sliding around his waist to stroke his stomach. 

“I can help you with that,” she whispered hotly in his ear, her hand drifting lower, “and it will help generate heat to keep us warm.”

James grabbed her wrist before she could reach his cock. “Inna… don’t.”

“Are you sure, James?” Inna murmured, her lips moving against his neck, as she pressed her body more firmly against his. She tugged her hand free, then reached down and cupped his prick. “I promise you, it’d be fun.”

James covered her hand with his, and drew it away. “I’m sure.”

“I know your reputation, James,” Inna said, shifting up to take his earlobe between her teeth. “Besides, fucking on missions is one of the perks of being secret agents.”

James couldn’t argue with that.

Sex on a mission was indeed a perk.

He’d used it often enough over the years to seduce his marks; taking great pleasure in his ability to make his targets lose control, reducing them into quivering, shaking versions of themselves; ready and willing to spill their secrets.

Inna, however, was not a mark.

She was a fellow agent.

And while he had enjoyed fucking some of his fellow agents on occasion while on missions - the possibility of danger adding to the thrill, raising the level of excitement - his situation was different now.

“Inna…”

“Come on, James…” Inna purred, curling her leg over his hip, as she slipped her hand beneath his clothes, and stroked his bare chest. 

James took hold of her wrist again, and pulled it out from underneath his shirt, then shifted away from her. He turned to face her, then reached out to turn on the lantern, still holding her wrist. “Inna, thank you. Really. But I’m not interested.”

Inna stared at him. “You’re really not, are you?”

He shook his head, and watched her face flame.

“Oh god, I’m so embarrassed,” she muttered, pulling her wrist free.

“Don’t be. You’re right about my reputation, and normally, I would be very willing to take you up on your offer. It’s just…” his voice trailed off, his gut once again telling him to be circumspect, and not be too generous with what he shared with her.

“You have someone back home,” she finished for him.

“Yes.”

Inna regarded him for several moments. “She must be special if she’s managed to take you, the infamous James Bond, out of the playing field.”

“She is. Very special.”

“Have you been together a long time?”

James shook his head. “No. It’s a fairly recent development. But I’ve been waiting for her for a long time.”

He wasn’t usually so forthcoming with personal information, especially with people he did not know well, or had just met, but James felt this little snippet would help soften the blow of rejection.

Inna smiled, and James could see that she was still embarrassed, and sought to alleviate that embarrassment. “Inna - ”

“James, don’t.” She stopped him. “It’s all good. Just… Are we still going to be able to work this mission together?”

James nodded.

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” James replied, then reached out to turn the light off once more. “Get some sleep. We have a little over three hours before we need to be on our way.”

“Good night, James,” Inna said.

“Good night, Inna.”

James closed his eyes.

Good night, Olivia, his heart whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

“Good night, James,” Olivia murmured into the quiet of her bedroom, as she cuddled the bear closer. She buried her face in its furry head, and whispered, “Good night to you, too, James.”

At Tanner, and Mallory’s insistence, she’d returned home to get some rest. But only after both men had sworn to call her if they heard from Bond – not that she expected that, of course. As she and Tanner had explained to Mallory, James rarely checked in.

She would simply trust in him, in his instincts, to get the job done. As he always did.

There was a reason James was her best agent.

She closed her eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Olivia sighed.

Sleep was, of course, being elusive still.

Olivia wanted James home.

She wanted him home, and in her arms, just as he had been only twenty-four hours earlier when they’d been on the verge of making love. She moaned softly, remembering the feeling of his body as it covered hers, the heat of him as she cradled him against her; his cock hard, rubbing tantalizingly against her sex, his large hand cupping her breast.

“James…” Olivia whispered his name, her body shifting restlessly on the bed, her hand unconsciously moving to the breast he’d held, brushing her thumb over her nipple, gasping as it drew into a tight bud. “James…” she whimpered this time, the ache she felt for him both physical and emotional.

She needed him. Needed him in a way she had never needed or wanted anyone before; not even her husband.

Two more days.

She was retiring in two more days.

“Please let him make it home in time,” Olivia prayed quietly.

She wondered how things were going, and hoped they were going smoothly for a change; not something James was known for. If they were, then he and Varennikov would be arriving at the laboratory by the time she returned to the office in the morning.

Olivia glanced at the bedside clock, then closed her eyes again, willing herself to try and get some sleep. Even just a little bit. She knew she would need it.

**~*007*~**

James’ eyes snapped open, Olivia’s name on his lips, then groaned softly.

He’d been dreaming about her. 

She’d been wearing the nightgown he liked from the catalogues, and they’d been dancing in front of the fireplace in her flat, sharing slow, deep kisses, and soft, arousing touches.

He closed his eyes again, still feeling the touch of her lips against his ear, as she’d whispered her request for him to make love to her.

His eyes slowly opened again.

Something had woken him from that very pleasant dream. He just wished he knew what that something was.

A low mutter behind him caught his attention, and it was only then that he registered that Inna was curled around him from behind.

He couldn’t blame her. The temperature had dropped drastically overnight, making their second night in the tent even worse than the first one.

“Inna,” he said softly.

She swore in Russian before answering him. “I’m awake. Sorry for crowding you,” she said, as she shifted away from him.

James felt the loss of heat immediately, then rolled onto his back to look at her. “You weren’t, so don’t apologize.”

“Is it just me, or is even colder now than it was last night?”

“It’s not just you. The temperature dropped.”

Inna sighed. “Do you think it’s stopped snowing at least?”

After their first night in the tent, they’d managed to walk for most of the day, making good time across the frozen wilderness toward the outpost, in spite of the cold temps. A snow squall blowing up out of nowhere stopped them, however, making visibility virtually impossible.

They had managed to get the tent set up, and inside before the wind picked up, and it’d begun to snow harder. They’d shared a small meal of the rations Inna had packed, before crawling into the sleeping bag to try and sleep as the wind and snow had buffeted the sides of the tent.

“I’ll tell you in a few moments,” James told her. He needed to take a leak in the worst way. Grabbing his jacket from on top of the sleeping bag, he slipped it on before climbing out of the warm cocoon. He quickly pulled on his boots, then crept on his hands and knees to the door of the tent. 

Shifting into a crouch, James unzipped the door, then pushed aside the flap and shuffled out into the snow. He quickly drew the zipper back down, then stood.

“Do not move.”

It was spoken in a heavily accented voice, followed by the muzzle of a rifle pressing between his shoulder blades.

Shit! James thought with a sigh. So much for taking a piss.

“Put your hands up where I can see them.”

James slowly raised his arms, holding his hands level with his shoulders. He knew now what had woken him.

“Now, turn around.”

“You just told me not to move.”

He received a smack against the back of his head with the barrel of the rifle.

“Turn around. Keep your hands up.” He was prodded with the gun again when he hesitated. “Do it!”

James turned slowly, and came face to face with a half a dozen men wearing ski masks, and holding rifles; all of them aimed straight at him.

The only man not wearing a mask stepped forward. He was an older man, at least thirty years Bond’s senior; about his height, with a soft belly. Bond could see that at one time the man had once been quite fit.

He stepped past Bond, and rapped on the tent, calling out in Russian. Moments later, wearing her jacket and boots, Inna crawled out of the tent. She scowled, and then stepped closer to the older man.

“It’s good to see you, Colonel, but why are you here?” she asked him in her native tongue.

James’ eyes narrowed; his gut had been right.

“The General was worried about you,” he answered. “You were supposed to arrive yesterday.”

“We ran into a little trouble,” Inna told him.

“So we saw. Were you hurt?”

“No.”

“The General will be pleased.”

Inna smiled, then turned to look at Bond, and said in English, “Where are my manners? James, allow me to introduce Colonel Alexi Zolnerowich. Colonel, meet James Bond.”

“Ah the infamous James Bond, a pleasure to meet you,” Zolnerowich said.

“I wish I could say the feeling was mutual,” James replied.

He’d heard about Alexi Zolnerowich.

And nothing he’d heard had been good.

The man was, in a word, insane.

He had to find a way to let M know. If Zolnerowich was working with Polzin, then things were worse than they’d thought. He spared a brief moment’s thought about going for his mobile, but rejected the idea immediately. Hopefully these clowns wouldn’t think to search him, and he would find an opportunity to contact her later.

“Now, James, that’s not very polite,” Inna said, as she stepped over to him. “Especially as the Colonel is going to give us a lift to the lab.”

“Is he now?” James remarked sarcastically.

“Yes,” Inna replied. “He is.”

Before James could respond, he felt something whack the back of his head, and then everything went dark.

**~*007*~**

“James!”

Olivia sat up with a cry, her heart pounding wildly in her chest, the bear she’d been holding in her arms, tumbling off the bed to the floor.

She felt the sting of tears in her eyes, unbidden, as the memory of the deeply unpleasant dream continued to weave itself around her; her breath coming in heaving gasps.

As she sought to catch her breath, Olivia finally registered the ringing of her phone. She reached out to grab it.

“Yes?”

_“Ma’am, we have a situation.”_

“I’ll be right there.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Ma’am, Director Volkov is on the line.”

Olivia nodded as she passed Moneypenny’s desk, and entered her office. She held up her hand to forestall Tanner from speaking, and walked quickly to her desk, and picked up the phone.

“Talk to me, Mechislav,” she said.

Olivia slowly lowered herself into her chair as she listened to her Russian counterpart speak.

“All right,” she replied, and reached out to turn on her computer. Once it was up, she opened up her email. “It’s coming in now. It’s here, I’m opening it now,” Olivia told Volkov. She only just stopped herself from gasping out loud, but felt the blood leave her face as she paled, and an icy hand gripped her heart. “How?”

Her hand clenched into a tight fist.

“Oh Christ. Zolnerowich? Are you certain?”

She heard Tanner’s sharp intake of breath, and looked up at him just as Mallory entered her office. He moved to immediately to Tanner’s side. “What’s happened?” Olivia heard him ask.

Olivia shook her head, and held up her finger, signalling them to wait before returning her full attention to her phone call.

“Dammit! No. Mechislav, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She paused. “Because I would not count Bond out just yet.” Another pause. “Yes, I can see that, but he’s my best agent, and he’s got out of worse situations in the past.” She frowned. “I understand that, Mechislav, I feel the same way, but that could only make things worse for them both.” She listened to the man on the other end of the line, then sighed. “All right, fine. But I want one of my men along.” Her frowned deepened, then a look of annoyance flashed over her face. “It’s a joint mission, Mechislav.”

Olivia closed her eyes, fighting the sudden urge to scream.

“It won’t be a problem, we have a back up team in place already. I will send them to meet up with your men,” she told him, then nodded absently. “Yes, of course, I will advise them as such.” She paused. “All right, yes… keep me apprised. Thank you, Mechislav,” Olivia said, then hung up the phone.

“What’s happened?” Mallory repeated his question.

“The mission has run into a snag,” Olivia replied, and turned her computer so both men could see the screen.

“Oh damn,” Tanner muttered.

On the screen was a photo of a bound and gagged James Bond. He’d been beaten; his face a mess of scratches and bruises, his left eye blackened, and his bottom lip swollen and split.

“Christ,” Mallory swore, then asked, “Who is that with him?”

“Inna Varennikov,” Olivia answered, returning her gaze to the photo on the computer. She was in a chair beside James, bound and gagged as well, and showed signs of having been beaten also. “She’s an agent with the SVR, as well as Director Volkov’s daughter. I don’t know all the details, neither does Mechislav, but 007 and Varennikov were taken by Colonel Zolnerowich.”

“Zolnerowich is working for Polzin?” Mallory shook his head. “That is not a good combination.”

“No,” Olivia agreed. “It’s not.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“Volkov has decided to send in a special ops team to retrieve his daughter, and to stop Polzin and Zolnerowich. He doesn’t want to wait on 007; doesn’t feel he will be effective now in completing his mission,” Olivia said. “I’m sending in our back team to help.”

“And Bond?” Mallory asked. “Do you really think he will still be able to pull this off?”

Olivia smiled for the first time since she’d woken up from her nightmare.

**~*007*~**

James opened his eyes when he heard the door open, wincing when the light hit his left eye, and quickly closed it to peer solely out of his right at his visitor, and slowly sat up on the narrow cot.

“How are you feeling?”

“Do you really care?”

“Now, James, don’t be like that,” Inna said, standing before him, the picture of perfect health.

He glared at her.

“You don’t understand, James,” she told him.

“Oh, I think I understand quite well,” James growled. “You’re a traitorous bitch.”

“That is where you are wrong, Mr. Bond.”

James’ attention turned to the door as a tall, distinguished older man entered the room.

“Inna is acting to defend her country, not betray it,” General Polzin said, smiling at the young woman as he came to stand beside her.

Bond’s good eye narrowed slightly when he saw the General’s fingers brush against Inna’s hip, and Inna sway a little closer. He realized in that moment what it was his gut had been trying to tell him: Inna had lied to him.

Not only did she know Polzin quite well, she was sleeping with him.

His mind began to whirl. Was Inna simply working undercover, and if so, why hadn’t she said anything to him when they were on the road? Or had Polzin seduced her, knowing, somehow, that Inna was Volkov’s daughter, and was using her to get to the SVR director?

He would need to find out more. As a rule, he did not like to kill women, but if she truly was working with the General, then he would have no choice. He had his orders, and those were to stop Polzin at any cost.

“The world needs to be taught a lesson,” Polzin continued. “Inna will be by my side when I teach them that lesson, and together we will show them who the real power is.”

James simply shook his head. The man was most definitely crazy.

“It will be glorious, James,” Inna told him, then turned to smile adoringly at the General. “Yury is, literally, going to conquer the world, then you, and all the naysayers will know to show him the respect he deserves.”

“You’re both crazy,” James muttered.

“You only think so because you are on the wrong side,” she said, then stepped away from Pozin, and walked over to James. “But we’ll soon change that, and then you’ll see things more clearly.”

A slow smirk curled the corners of James’ mouth before he began to laugh.

He did not see Inna’s hand fly out to connect forcefully with his left cheek. The slap reverberated throughout the nearly empty room, followed by a nasty cackle from Polzin. 

James flexed his jaw, the sting from her palm heating his cheek as the pain shot up into his swollen eye, glaring at her through his right eye.

Her hand dropped to rest on his shoulder, and she leaned closer. Her breath was hot against his face as she said passionately, “You will come round you our way of thinking, James. Otherwise, I will simply kill you.”

She squeezed, then pushed against his shoulder before straightening up and returning to the General’s side.

“Prepare yourself, Mr. Bond,” Polzin told him. “You will either be enlightened, or you will die. Either way, I will not be stopped.”

With those final words, Polzin left, Inna trailing after him.

The sound of the door locking behind them was loud in the small room.

James shook his head, then got to his feet.

A soft tinkling of metal on the concrete floor caught his attention, and he looked down to see a key resting by his foot.

He smiled.

**~*007*~**

Bond crept stealthily down the corridor.

Pausing at a juncture, he peered around the corner to ascertain the coast was clear, before continuing on his way. He was grateful there were no cameras set up throughout the outpost.

Several minutes later, he slipped into what, if he’d remembered the layout he’d memorized on the flight from England correctly, should be the main laboratory.

He needed to find the scientists; needed to ensure that they were all okay, and that Polzin or Zolnerowich hadn’t hurt them in any way, and also that they would be ready to leave on a moment’s notice.

He allowed himself a small moment of satisfaction that he’d found the right room, then frowned when he discovered that the scientists were not there.

Damn! James thought. Where could they be holding them? The outpost wasn’t large, thankfully, but he’d hoped Polzin would have had the scientists continuing to work on the biological agents, so that would not need to not have to sneak around too much to find them.

“He’s got them locked away in the sleeping quarters.”

James turned to see Inna standing in the shadowed corner.

“He’s afraid they’ll destroy the biological agents, or somehow use them against him.” Her voice was only just above a whisper.

“So they have found something,” he said quietly, and saw her nod. “Shit!”

“They’re all right. For now,” Inna told him. “Yury still needs them. We were right. He’s planning to add the agents to the missiles, and launch them against the U.S. and Britain.”

“Are they nuclear?”

“No. They are devoid of the warheads, however, they can still do considerable damage.”

James thought for a moment, then stepped over to her. “All right, here’s the plan.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Did he believe you?”

“Yes.”

“Good. We can now proceed with the plan.”

Inna nodded. 

**~*007*~**

“Have we heard anything more?”

“No.”

Mallory sighed, as he lowered himself down into the chair in front of Olivia’s desk.

“My sentiments exactly,” Olivia remarked quietly.

“Does it ever get any better?” Mallory asked, then at her look, he clarified, “The waiting? Does it get any easier?”

Olivia shook her head. “No. I have found the waiting to be the most difficult part,” she said, then gave him a wan smile. “Especially with agents like Bond, who have an aversion to checking in regularly.”

Mallory chuckled.

There was a knock on the door.

“Yes,” Olivia called out, and her Chief of staff entered, carrying a tray with three cups.

“I’ve brought coffee.”

Olivia smiled her thanks when Tanner placed a cup on the desk before her, then bit back a larger smile when she saw Tanner’s fingers brush against Mallory’s as he handed him his cup, and the two men smiled at each other.

Tanner sat in the empty chair beside Mallory, leaning the empty tray against the side of the chair. “Still no word?”

Olivia shook her head.

“I am sure he’s all right,” Tanner said. “James is nothing if not resourceful.”

“Yes,” Olivia responded. “He is.”

**~*007*~**

The sound of the lock turning broke the silence of the room, and James turned his head on the pillow as the door swing open.

Two guards, carrying semi-automatics, entered the room, training the rifles on him.

Zolnerowich walked into the room seconds later.

“Come with me,” the Russian said without preamble.

James shook his head. “I’m comfortable where I am, thanks.”

One of the guards stepped forward, swearing at him in Russian, and pressed the muzzle of the gun against his head.

“And now?” Zolnerowich inquired.

James sighed dramatically, then slowly sat up. He knew he could only push the Colonel so far, and had to choose those moments carefully, there was too much riding on the success of this mission.

The fate of the world.

And, more importantly to him, his future with Olivia.

“Well, if you insist.” He stood. “I do hope my new accommodation is better than this one,” James said, gesturing to the small, empty room, then continued thoughtfully, “A room with a view would be nice.”

Zolnerowich nodded at his guard.

Before James could brace himself, the guard kicked the back of his left knee, buckling his leg, and he fell to the floor with a grunt. The second guard joined the first, and they roughly hauled him back to his feet, tightly gripping his arms, as the Colonel stepped closer.

“When I am through with you, Mr. Bond, you will no longer need to worry about rooms with views,” Zolnerowich told him with a wide smile.

James saw the manic delight in the other man’s eyes, and quickly tamped down the small flutter of fear in his gut. From the moment Zolnerowich had found them, James had known that there was a very real chance this could happen.

His only hope was that the plan he’d set in motion was proceeding as scheduled.

“Take him away,” the Colonel ordered.

**~*007*~**

Staring at her monitor, Olivia felt a chill run through her body, and shuddered. 

James.

Instinctively she knew something was wrong with James, and another shiver shook her frame.

“M, are you all right?”

Olivia blinked, then looked across her desk to see Gareth staring at her with a look of concern on his face. “What?”

“Are you all right?” he repeated.

She nodded, willing her suddenly frantic racing heart to slow down.

“Are you sure? You’ve gone awfully pale.”

“Yes. I’m fine,” she answered, pleased that her voice sounded much steadier than she felt.

Mallory gave her a searching look, and Olivia knew that he was not convinced.

She sighed. “Just a bad feeling,” she admitted in a quiet voice.

“Bond?”

She nodded.

Three days ago she’d been certain James would be fine, and would return successful from his assignment, and then… then it would be their time. She would retire from the SIS, and begin a new chapter in her life with James Bond as her lover.

“M - ”

Olivia held her hand up to stop him. “Could I have a few moments, please?”

Mallory nodded. “Of course. I’ll get us some more coffee,” he told her, then rose from the chair.

“Gareth,” she called out when he reached the office door. He looked back at her. “Thank you.”

An understanding smile touched his lips, and he gave her a brief nod, then left.

Once the door closed, Olivia released a ragged breath.

Images from the nightmare that had plagued her throughout the night began to surface once again.

It had been the same dream she’d had the night before, only this time, it had been so much worse, and she’d woken up crying out James’ name, her body shaking violently. It wasn’t the first time she’d had disturbing dreams about a mission going awry, but never before had they been so terrifyingly vivid.

Even now, the horrific images of James – badly hurt, dying, and calling out to her - filled her mind.

Olivia swallowed back the lump in her throat, and willed the images away.

It was just a dream, she told herself. Nothing more than that.

James was all right.

He was all right, and would be coming home to her. 

He’d promised her he would.

“Christ, I’m getting soft,” she muttered to herself when she felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes. She reached for a tissue, and dabbed the moisture away, then quickly blew her nose. “Enough of this,” Olivia told herself in a firm voice. “He will make it home. That’s all there is to it.”

She threw the used, balled-up tissue into the bin

But even as those thoughts drifted through her mind, and she admonished herself for allowing a bad dream to rattle her so much, she could not shake the feeling of unease; the feeling that James was in pain.

He’d yet to make it through an assignment unscathed, and she fully expected him to come home with cuts and bruises, but the dread in her gut, and the pain in her heart, told her that this time, it was something more.

Something much worse.

**~*007*~**

An agonizing scream rent the air.

Pain.

So much pain.

He strained against his bonds in an effort to get away from the pain.

The pain increased.

Another tormented yell echoed throughout the room.

An image floated through his mind: white hair, blue eyes, and he lifted his head in defiance.

The pain stopped suddenly.

James’ body went limp; unconsciousness a blessed relief.


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia stood before the large window, staring out at the setting sun, her arms wrapped around herself.

Her thoughts were far, far away… in Russia.

With James.

Her heart, and her instincts continuing to scream at her that James was in trouble (beyond being held hostage), and that he was in pain.

They’d not heard anything more from Mechislav since late yesterday evening when he’d called to inform them that his team had been deployed to Tiksi, but that it would be slow going as a storm front had moved in, impeding the team’s travel.

She still had faith that James would complete the mission before the SVR team made it to the outpost. She knew her agent; knew what he was capable of, and knew that he would get the job done – no matter what the consequences.

It’s why he’d been chosen for this particular assignment.

She just prayed the consequences would not come at too high a price.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her dark thoughts.

“Come in,” she called out without turning from the window.

The door opened, and she heard the soft footfalls of someone entering her office.

“It’s time,” Olivia said softly, when Tanner’s reflection became visible in the glass.

“It’s time,” Bill confirmed.

Olivia sighed, and lowered her arms as she slowly turned away from the view of the city below, and gave the younger man a small smile as she stepped over to her desk. She pushed her chair in, then grasped the back of it, and glanced around the office. What few personal touches she’d collected over the years – those that survived the explosion earlier in the year - had been packed up (except Jack the Bulldog, she thought with a smile. He’d been given a special place on James’ desk), and were waiting in the car to accompany her home.

She took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then gradually released it, feeling a sudden, unexpected wave of sadness wash over her. She had spent close to twenty years in this office; working to defend England and her interests from International threats.

“You’re going to miss this.”

Olivia nodded. She would miss it.

She would miss not knowing.

However… “It’s time for me to go,” she told him in a quiet voice. She’d done her bit for Queen and country, and it was now time to let someone else run the show.

There was just one thing stopping her from walking out that door; from handing over the reins.

Olivia knew she shouldn’t ask.

“About James…” She couldn’t call him Bond now. Not when she was, technically, no longer his superior.

Tanner shook his head. “You don’t even have to ask. If we hear anything, I will let you know.”

“It’s against protocol.”

He gave her an indifferent look as he shrugged his shoulders. “I know it is,” he stated. “But I also know what James means to you, and what you mean to him.” Tanner held her gaze for a moment or two, then continued. “I will keep you informed, I promise.”

Olivia swallowed, and nodded slowly. “Thank you, Bill.”

“You’re welcome, M.”

“I’m afraid that is no longer who I am,” she said with a sad smile. “I think you can start calling me Olivia now, don’t you?”

“I’ll work on that,” he replied, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth. He gestured to the door. “Shall we?”

Olivia frowned.

The Prime Minister had insisted on a small ceremony. A changing of the guard, he’d told her with a smile at their last meeting, and it had taken all her control not to roll her eyes at the man.

She had hoped to just leave quietly; to pass the mantle of Six over to Mallory without any fanfare, and just be done with it, but alas it wasn’t meant to be. She was being forced to endure this sodding ceremony, complete with a few of the ministers present to act as witnesses.

“It’s only a short ceremony, Ma’am,” Tanner told her with a smile.

Olivia glared at him, but it did not hold much heat. “All right,” she muttered, and grabbed her handbag, then walked out from behind the desk, and strode across the room to the office door. Placing her hand on the door knob, she turned to look at the man who would, in less than an hour, no longer be her Chief of Staff. “Let’s get this over with.”

**~*007*~**

“He is a strong specimen.”

“He is indeed.”

“Can he be converted?”

“Given a little more time, I think so. His mind is quite strong.”

“You think so?”

“As I said, his mind is quite strong, it would take some time to break him, but given that time,” Zolnerowich nodded. “Yes, it is possible.”

“I don’t fucking think so!” Bond growled at the two men.

The General laughed as he stepped over to where Bond hung from the ceiling beam by his arms, his wrists secured by thick ropes. He was barefoot and bare-chested, having been stripped down to just his trousers. Polzin pushed against one of several injuries on James’ torso, and laughed again when Bond grunted in pain, and flinched away.

“Under normal circumstances, Alexi, I do believe you could convert him, however, there is not enough time,” Polzin told his second in command.

“But, Yury, we could take him with us,” Zolnerowich said.

Polzin shook his head. “I’m sorry, Alexi. It’s too big a risk. I have another plan in mind.”

At that moment, the door opened and one of the scientists was led into the room by Varennikov.

In his hand, Bond saw a syringe.

Oh fuck, he thought, as Inna gave the scientist a shove toward him.

“Is that what I asked for?” The General asked, looking pointedly at the syringe filled with an innocuous looking liquid.

The terrified man nodded. “Y…y… yes, sir,” he stuttered, the needle shaking in his hand.

“How long before the effects take hold?”

“A ma… m… matter of hours.”

“And he will suffer horribly?”

The scientist nodded sadly.

Polzin looked positively overjoyed at the thought. He gestured to Bond. “Get on with it then.”

The scientist took a hesitant step closer, his entire body continuing to shake, and raised the syringe. “I’m sorry,” he whispered to James.

James gave him an understanding nod; he knew the man had no choice.

“Stop!”

James looked away from the needle, which was poised to pierce his skin, at Zolnerowich’s command, to see the man closing the distance between them in three strides. 

He grabbed the syringe from the scientist, then pushed the other man aside. “I’ll do it.”

Bond heard Polzin chuckle, then winced when Zolnerowich jabbed the needle into his arm, and depressed the plunger, forcing the biological agent into his body.

“I hope your death is an agonizing one, Mister Bond,” the Colonel growled in his ear, then yanked the syringe from his arm, and shoved Bond away.

James grunted as the move pulled on his already very sore arms and body. He glared at Zolnerowich. “A shame yours won’t be.”

Zolnerowich snorted out a laugh. “And who is going to facilitate that? You?”

“Yes,” James replied coldly.

The Colonel laughed again; a deep, raucous laugh, then stepped forward to bury his fist in Bond’s stomach.

Bond gasped for breath as the air was knocked out of his lungs. Before he could draw a proper breath, Zolnerowich punched him again.

“Alexi! Enough!” Polzin’s command echoed through the room. “We don’t have time for this.”

“Of course, Yury,” the Colonel replied with a sigh, then gave Bond another punch in the gut before he stepped away, and moved to the General’s side.

“Inna, would you escort the doctor back to the lab.”

“Of course, Yury.”

Bond squinted through the tears in his good eye, and watched her grasp the scientist by the arm, and escorted him to the door.

“Doctor,” Polzin called out when the scientist reached the door. “You are certain that cocktail you gave Bond will kill him, aren’t you?”

“Yes, General.”

“And there is no cure.”

“No, General.”

Even with just his one good eye, James saw the manic delight in both Polzin and Zolnerowich’s eyes.

**~*007*~**

Olivia sat on her sofa, staring into the flames of the fire crackling in the fireplace, her arms wrapped around James Bear.

She was on edge.

Something was wrong.

Her instincts were screaming at her that James was in more trouble.

She hugged the bear tighter, for the first time in her life, feeling out of the loop, and a little uncertain.

“You’re right,” she said moment later, burying her face in the bear’s head. “James will be fine.”

Olivia raised her head, looking into the flames once again while absently rubbing her left arm.

“He will be fine.”


	18. Chapter 18

“You remember what you need to do?”

The man nodded.

“Be prepared. This could happen without warning.”

“Okay.”

**~*007*~**

James tugged against the ropes binding his wrists, ignoring the burn of the twine into his skin, as he slowly worked the knots loose.

Whatever had been in that syringe, James could feel it beginning to work; a slight burning sensation travelling up his arm. As he focused his attention on the ropes, he could see a reaction on his skin where Zolnerowich had jammed the needle into his arm.

“Damn!” he swore. He did not have time for this.

He needed to get free.

He needed to stop Polzin and Zolnerowich, and get the scientists free.

His right hand finally slipped free.

He needed to get home to Olivia before… 

James shook his head.

No. He would not think that way. Thinking that way was fatal, and he had far too much to live for now.

He collapsed to the floor in a heap as he finally freed his left wrist.

“Oh good, you’re free.”

James looked up to see Inna standing in the doorway with a gun in her hand.

“No thanks to you.”

“What was I supposed to do; walk over and loosen the ropes with Yury and Alexi standing right there?” Inna asked, as she crossed over to him, and helped him to his feet. “How are you feeling?”

“A little nauseous,” James answered. “Whatever was in that syringe is working.”

“Shit!” Inna swore. “We need to get you out of here.”

James walked over to where his shirt and boots lay in a pile against the wall, and quickly pulled them on, then looked at her, his face hard and determined. “We’re all getting out of here.”

**~*007*~**

“James!”

Bond scowled at the low hiss of his name, and stopped to flash an annoyed look over his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Inna whispered. “I thought you might like this,” she said, holding out her gun.

“Thanks,” he replied, and took the weapon from her. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go.”

They crept along stealthily for several more feet until reaching the doors of the main lab. James motioned for Inna to stop, then carefully peered through the window.

He frowned.

“There are only four scientists in the lab,” his voice was a harsh whisper. “Where would Polzin have the other two?”

Inna looked thoughtful, then a horrified look came to her face, as she told him, “The missile room.”

“Fuck!” James swore. Of course, it couldn’t be simple, he thought to himself, as his mind immediately began to come up with an alternate plan. “All right,” he said a few moments later. “Here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to get these four to the hanger while I find the other two, and take care of Polzin and Zolnerowich, then meet you there. Then we can all get the hell out of Dodge.”

“Okay,” she replied, then stepped around him. She put a hand on his arm. “James.”

He looked at her.

“Be careful.”

“You too,” he responded. “And if I’m not there in twenty minutes, you’re to get the hell out of here, and radio the backup team to blow this place up.”

“But!”

James held his hand up to stop her protest. “Those are your orders, Agent Varennikov. We cannot afford to let Polzin launch those missiles.”

Inna nodded sadly. “Yes, sir.”

“Don’t worry.” He flashed her a grin. “I have no intention of not making it,” he told her, then took off down the corridor.

**~*007*~**

Olivia looked over the information on the screen, making sure she’d filled in the order form correctly. Satisfied all her information was correct, she hit the purchase button, and waited, smiling when the screen indicating that her order had been processed came up.

With that final order, she returned her credit card to her wallet.

A smile touched her lips as she felt a slight blush creep up her face.

She had just ordered the lingerie. Every single item James had liked, and especially the nightgown.

She couldn’t wait to model the nightgown for him when he got home.

And he would be home, she told herself, that feeling of dread working its way into her thoughts once again before she could stop them.

“He’s all right, and he’ll be home.”

**~*007*~**

With a careful glance around the corner, James quickly slipped around the bend, then continued down the corridor to the missile room, which was less than ten feet in front of him.

Reaching the doors, he paused to check the weapon Inna had given him, thumbing the safety off, then burst into the room.

He skidded to a halt, as he came face to face with six semi-automatic rifles.

“Shit!”


	19. Chapter 19

“Shit!” James swore, as he came face to face with six semi-automatics. He glanced at the men holding the guns, and frowned. There would be no reasoning with them, he realized.

A seventh gun clicked into readiness.

James glanced to his right to see Zolnerowich holding a pistol on him.

Nope. No reasoning at all.

He immediately began to formulate another plan.

“Ah, Mr. Bond, so glad you could make it.”

James looked around to see General Polzin standing on an raised platform, next to a crane supporting the two cruise missiles. Beside him, the two scientists had turned to look at him, one of them the same doctor that had brought in the syringe that the Colonel had injected him with, and even from where he stood, James could see the genuine fear in their eyes.

They were horrified at what Polzin was forcing them to do.

“Get back to work,” the General ordered the two men.

They turned back to the missile.

“You’re just in time for the magic moment,” Polzin told James, a broad grin spreading across his face. “Very soon, I will teach the world a lesson it won’t soon forget.”

A shot rang out.

James watched as Polzin was flung backwards, his body smashing into the crane holding the missiles. 

He saw the guards turn, a couple turning to watch their general, the others trying to locate where the shot had come from. Using the distraction, James rushed the soldiers. He shot two, hitting them at point blank range before his gun was knocked from his grasp, and the other four soldiers attacked at once.

“Hold him,” Zolnerowich said, stepping closer, lifting his gun once more.

“STOP!”

The group, as one, turned at the loudly spoken order, and looked up as Polzin straightened up, clutching at his left shoulder, blood spurting through his fingers, his face distorted in anger, as he looked across the room in the direction the shot had come from.

James followed the direction of his gaze, and grinned to see Inna standing on the second level with a smoking gun in her hand.

“Inna?” Polzin said, confusion in his voice. “How? Why?”

“After what you did to her, did you really think I could love you?” Inna replied in a deadly calm voice. “Did you really think I would let you get away with this psychotic scheme of yours?”

Bond saw Zolnerowich tap one of the soldiers on the shoulder, and gestured for him to go for Inna.

“Don’t!” Inna warned the soldier, waving her gun at him.

The soldier stopped, and looked back at the Colonel, who gestured angrily at the young man to proceed.

When the soldier began ascending the stairs, Inna warned him again to stop. When he ignored her, and continued climbing the stairs, she shot him, then turned the gun back on Polzin.

“Inna, my love…” Polzin began, lowering his arm toward the gun holstered at his waist.

“Don’t do it, Yury,” Inna told him. “I will kill you.”

Another shot rang out, dinging off the railing next to Inna.

James pushed off the floor, using the soldier holding him for support, and kicked out at Zolnerowich, knocking the gun out of his hand, then slammed his head back into the face of the soldier grasping his arms.

The man howled in pain, releasing James to clutch at his now broken nose. James spun around, landing a perfect roundhouse kick to Zolnerowich; his foot connecting with the man’s head, snapping it back, before continuing around to deliver several devastating blows the soldier who’d been holding him.

The other two soldiers attacked, and the three men tussled, exchanging blow after blow, until only James was left standing, breathing heavily.

“Time for the main event, Bond.”

James frowned as Zolnerowich slowly approached him, cracking his knuckles.

Both men turned suddenly, looking up when a fourth gunshot echoed through the room.

“I… Inna…” Polzin gasped, his eyes wide with disbelief, before he fell off the platform, and crashed to the floor with a sickening crunch.

“For you, mother.” James heard Inna mutter.

“You will both pay for that!” Zolnerowich growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“Inna, get them out of here! Now!” James yelled at her, as he continued to trade blows with the Colonel.

Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Inna and the scientists hurry down the stairs, then creep along the wall toward the door. Zolnerowich took advantage of his brief distraction, and landed a hard blow to the left of James’ face. As he staggered back, Bond saw the Colonel make a run for the platform.

Oh no you don’t! James thought, and gave chase, catching him as he reached the fourth step.

Zolnerowich kicked out, knocking James down the stairs to land in a heap on the floor.

With a groan, James got to his feet, and looked up at the platform. At first, he could not see the Colonel, and then he spotted the man between the two missiles. He rushed up the steps, ducked under the one missile, and fly tackled Zolnerowich.

The two men rolled on the platform, wrestling each other for dominance until they came to a stop against the railing, James on top. He took advantage, punching the Colonel in the face again, and again.

He heard the telltale crunch of Zolnerowich’s nose breaking, nonplussed by the blood that began to pour down the sides of his face.

Zolnerowich bellowed angrily, and bucked beneath James, trying to knock him off. He began to laugh, the sound getting louder, and more crazed with every blow James landed. “It does not matter what you do to me, Bond. In fifteen minutes we’ll both be dead,” he told him, smiling evilly, his eyes glinting madly.

James’ eyes grew wide, and he glanced over at the missiles.

The Colonel laughed again. “You realize now that you’ve lost.”

James threw a hard right cross, knocking his head to the side, then reached down to grab hold of either side of Zolnerowich’s head.

“I never lose,” James replied, then snapped the older man’s neck.

He quickly got to his feet, and hurried over to the missiles. He looked at the control panels, and frowned.

Zolnerowich had disabled the launch mechanism, but had enabled the countdown to detonation.

There was no way he was going to be able to stop it.

James spun on his heel, and made for the stairs. He’d just stepped down onto the first step when the room began to spin.

He lost his balance, and tumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom.

**~*007*~**

_“Sir, the Director of the Russian Foreign Intelligence Service is on the line. He says it’s extremely urgent.”_

Tanner stopped mid-sentence when Moneypenny’s voice came over the intercom, and a curious, hopeful look came to his face.

Mallory pressed the button on the intercom. “Thank you, Miss Moneypenny.”

“Do you want me to…” Tanner gestured to the door, and Mallory shook his head, as he grabbed the phone.

“Good afternoon, Director, how may I help you?”

Tanner sat back in his chair as he listened to the one-sided conversation. He hoped the news was good; that James had completed his mission and was on his way home. Bill really wanted to be able to call M – Olivia, his mind corrected – with that news.

“I see,” Mallory said, and something in his voice made Tanner sit up straighter.

“I appreciate you calling, Director Volkov.” Mallory paused. “Yes, I hope our two nations can work together again in the future.” He paused again. “I will do that. Thank you, Mechislav,” Gareth replied, then hung up the phone.

“What is it?” Tanner asked, seeing something in Gareth’s expression that had his stomach clenching. Over the last several months, being in a personal relationship with the new M, Bill had learned to read his body language, and facial expressions quite well.

Mallory took a deep breath. “According to Volkov, five days ago, they monitored an explosion at the outpost. The backup team arrived to find the entire site obliterated. On their way, they encountered Agent Varennikov, and the six scientists.”

“James?”

Mallory shook his head. “According to Agent Varennikov, James stayed behind to deal with Zolnerowich. She left the outpost with the scientists as ordered, but stayed as close to the site as she dared. She and the scientists saw the lab explode.”

“And the biological agents they were working on?”

“They said the fire would have consumed them, so there is no danger of contamination.”

“Oh thank God!” Bill exhaled in relief.

“Indeed,” Mallory agreed. “The backup team went over the site, combed through the rubble, as Varennikov indicated there were at least eight bodies in the lab. Polzin, Zolnerowich, and six soldiers.”

“James would make nine,” Tanner pointed out.

“Yes. But they found no bodies, no remains of any kind. The prevailing thought is that they were all in the launch bay with the missiles when they detonated. With heat and flame that intense…”

Bill sank back into the chair. “Oh god…” he muttered, burying his face in his hands. It couldn’t be true. Not now. A few moments later, he raised his head, his eyes full of tears he refused to let fall. His heart hurt for the loss of his friend.

Suddenly his eyes went wide.

M.

Olivia.

He had to… he’d made her a promise… Tanner stood. “Excuse me for a moment…” he began, moving toward the door. “I need to - ”

“Bill.” Mallory’s quiet call of his name stopped him. He looked back over his shoulder to see him holding out the receiver. “Call her from here.”

Bill walked back over to the desk, rounding it to stand beside the other man. Their fingers brushed as he took the phone, and Bill gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you, Gareth.”

**~*007*~**

“Thank you, Bill…” she said softly, then hung up the phone.

Reaching out, she grabbed the teddy bear, and hugged it firmly, burying her face against its head.

“No,” she whispered into the silver fur, as her body began to shake.

The pain.

Oh god, the pain.

Her heart ached.

It hurt so much.

She had never felt such overwhelming, agonizing pain before - not even when she’d been tortured, or even when she’d lost her husband.

It couldn’t be true. He couldn’t be dead.

Her heart would not let her believe it.

She threw her head back suddenly, and screamed. A scream fueled by anger, resentment, and heartbreak.

“NOOO!!”

**~*007*~**

He stumbled forward in the blowing snow, tripped, then staggered several steps before collapsing into an inelegant heap in the snow.


	20. Chapter 20

RAGE.

BLINDING, SEETHING RAGE.

The bottle of McCallan’s shattered as it hit the wall. The amber liquid bled down the wall, pooling on the hardwood floor.

An incensed scream filled the air as two crystal tumblers followed after the bottle of Scotch, smashing against the wall, glass spraying everywhere.

James.

The rage within her grew at the thought of him, and a vase full of his flowers suffered the same fate as the glasses and liquor bottle.

The arrogant son of a bitch had gone and got himself killed after he’d promised her that he’d come back to her.

Olivia glared at the wall, at the mess she’d made, and was suddenly angry with herself.

She began to pace.

“So much wasted time,” she seethed, and another vase sailed through the air, crashing against the wall.

“Holding him at arm’s length!” She raged, grabbing one of the cushions from the sofa, and punched it repeatedly. “Playing by the rules!”

She curled her fingers into the material, and pulled, tearing the cushion in two, spilling the stuffing all over the floor. She kicked at the fluffy white filling.

“And for what?!”

Yet another vase of roses found its way into her grasp, and was hurled across the room at the wall; glass, water, and flowers joining the growing mess on the floor below.

“For nothing. All for nothing.”

Olivia stopped pacing, her gazing falling to the nearest vase of roses sitting on the drinks table behind the sofa. They’d kept their bloom for over a week – a few petals here and there had fallen of course, and a few flowers had died outright, but otherwise, they had lasted remarkably well - and had been a pleasant reminder of the future she and James would be sharing.

But now…

Olivia began to yank the roses from the vase, tearing the petals away from the stem, then breaking those; throwing the entire mess this way and that.

Now they simply reminded her of what had been taken from her; the chance she had missed because she’d been a fool.

“A goddamned bloody fool,” she growled, looking up from the now empty vase to see the teddy bear sitting against the arm of the sofa.

The fury within her rose again, and she strode around the sofa. She grabbed the bear by the lapels of its suit jacket, and held it in front of her; fist raised, ready to strike.

The bear’s blue eyes stared up at her.

“Oh god!” Olivia gasped, as her eyes suddenly filled with tears; the rage inside her suddenly giving way to overwhelming sadness. “Oh god, James…” she whispered, clutching the bear to her chest, as she sank to a heap on the floor in front of the fireplace, and buried her face in the furry head.

“He can’t be dead…”

**~*007*~**

“How was she when you spoke with her?”

Bill looked up from the file in his lap as Gareth entered the bedroom.

“Still angry?”

“Not that I could tell. In fact, she sounded a little too calm,” Bill answered. He sighed, then continued sadly, “I think she’s in denial.”

“It’s to be expected,” Gareth remarked, as he removed his robe, tossed it to the foot of the bed, then slipped under the covers beside Bill. “She’s only known about Bond’s death for two days after all.”

Bill nodded. “I know.”

“I know you miss him, too,” Gareth said, shifting closer, rubbing his foot against Bill’s beneath the blankets.

“I do,” Bill replied quietly, as he closed the folder. He put the folder on the night table, turned out the light, then turned to face Gareth. He shifted into his lover’s arms, and nestled close, laying his head on his shoulder. “He was my oldest friend, Gareth.”

“I know.” Gareth pressed a kiss to the top of Bill’s head, and gathered him closer. “I’m sorry, Bill. Would it help to talk about it?”

“Would you think me a cad if I said no?” Bill asked, sliding his hand down Gareth’s chest, over his stomach to wrap his fingers around the other man’s flaccid cock, and began to slowly stroke it. “I would much rather get lost in you, and forget for a little while.”

Gareth moaned softly.

“Make love to me, Gareth.” Bill nipped his chest. “Help me forget.”

Gareth grasped Bill’s face in his hands, and drew him up for a deep kiss. “Yes…” he murmured against his lips, then kissed him again.

**~*007*~**

Olivia stared at the wall, from where she sat on the sofa, holding the bear on her lap, and flushed with embarrassment. Two days had passed since her tantrum, but she was still embarrassed by her actions.

The mess had since been cleaned up, however, between the Scotch, the water, and the glass the wall had been badly damaged.

It would need repairing and repainting.

She shook her head at herself. She’d acted like a bloody fool. Throwing things, tearing her living room apart, and making a mess.

And for what?

James was alive.

She did not care what Bill had told her. Or that he and Mallory had been told by Mechislav that James was dead.

Her heart was telling her he was alive.

He is James Bond after all.

A very small smile touched her lips.

James always survived.

Olivia looked at the wall again, and wondered if James knew anything about home repair.

**~*007*~**

Bill sought to catch his breath as he flopped onto his back, then curled up against his lover, who was panting equally as hard.

“Thank you,” Bill said, rubbing the other man’s damp chest.

“You’re quite welcome,” Gareth replied with a cocky grin that made Bill chuckle.

They were both silent for several minutes, enjoying the fading euphoria of their lovemaking.

“Do you think she’ll be all right?” Gareth asked softly.

Bill snuggled closer, and hesitated a moment before answering, remembering his thoughts only just the other week: that it would kill M to lose Bond.

“I don’t know.”

**~*007*~**

The footsteps fell quietly on the carpeted floor as he crossed the room, stopping when he reached the bed.

She was curled up around the bear.

A small smile flirted with the corners of his lips.

He’d made it.

There were moments when he wasn’t sure he would, but as he gazed down at her, hearing her soft, steady breathing, he felt a surge of relief.

He’d made it in time.

He hoped.

He continued to stare at her, greedily eating her up with his eyes. It was then he noticed that her sleep was not a peaceful one. Her face was pinched, as if dreaming an unpleasant dream; the bear clutched tightly to her chest as she shifted restlessly on the bed.

He removed his shoes and socks, then quickly stripped away his shirt and trousers, leaving on just his underpants, before carefully extricating the teddy bear from her arms, surprised when a soft whimper escaped her. He placed the stuffy on the floor, then slipped into the bed, beneath the blankets, to lie beside her.

Seconds later, she shifted closer, snuggling against him with a murmur of his name, her hand resting on his chest.

James closed his eyes.

He’d made it.

**~*007*~**

Too much.

There was just too much snow.

It was blinding her as she fought to see where she was going.

She had to find him.

Before it was too late.

She did not know how, or why, but his life was in danger.

She had to find him; was desperate to find him.

Clutching the survival bag more firmly to her chest, she pushed forward through the blustery snow.

Without warning, the wind ripped the bag from her grasp. She whimpered at its loss, but pushed on.

She needed to find him.

The wind and snow suddenly stopped, giving way to a comforting warmth, and instinctively she knew she’d found what she was looking for, had found him, and moved closer, letting the warmth surround her.

“James,” Olivia murmured, snuggling closer, her head on his chest. A few moments later, her eyes opened, and her fingers curled against the hot skin beneath her palm.

He’d made it home.

She pressed a kiss to his chest, then raised her head, her eyes filling with tears when a small smile touched his lips, and his eyes opened to gaze up at her. Propping herself up on her elbow, Olivia slid her hand up his chest to cup his cheek, peering at him in the dimly lit room.

“You’re home,” she whispered, stroking his lips with her thumb.

“I’m home,” he replied, reaching up to mirror her touch, cradling the side of her face in his large palm.

“Oh, James…” Olivia’s voice cracked, and she lowered her head to kiss him. 

His mouth was hot, soft, and so wonderfully familiar. At the gentle pressure of his tongue against her lips, she parted them, moaning softly when his tongue met hers.

The kiss lingered for several minutes. When it finally tapered off into a series of feather-soft touches, Olivia’s body was half draped over his, her forehead resting against his; their warm breaths mingling.

“I knew you were still alive.” She brushed her lips over his again.

“I promised you I would come back.”

“Yes you did,” she said, choking back a sob. “How did you escape, James? Mechislav told Mallory that you’d been caught in the explosion that destroyed the outpost. He also said that you - ”

His finger against her lips stopped her.

“Olivia, it’s late. I’m exhausted,” James told her. “Can we talk about it tomorrow? I promise to tell you everything. But right now, I just want to hold you, and sleep with you. Can we do that?”

Olivia looked at him. He did look tired, the exhaustion written all over his face, especially around his eyes - the blue depths looking a little clouded to her, which she credited to the dark circles under them.

“Yes,” she replied softly. “Let’s get some sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Thank you,” he said.

Olivia smiled, and lowered her head to kiss him tenderly, then snuggled against him, laying her head on his chest, as she slipped her leg over and between his. Her smile grew when he wrapped his arm around her, his right hand clasping her left, holding it to his chest.

She rubbed her cheek against his warm chest.

He was home.


	21. Chapter 21

Olivia’s eyes snapped open. Something had woken her from the very pleasant dream she was having of James.

At the same instant she realized her dream was rooted in fact, that James was indeed with her, she also realized what had woken her.

Heat was radiating from James’ body, and he was shifting restlessly on the bed beneath her.

Olivia ran her hand over his chest, not surprised to find it damp, then shifted her body away from his, and rose up on her elbow to look down at him in the dim light of the bedside lamp (she’d taken to leaving it on after the news of his presumed death).

Something wasn’t right.

He seemed to be having trouble breathing, and was growing more fidgety with every passing second.

She scrambled out of the bed, and rushed across the room to turn on the light, then hurried back to the bed, moving around it to sit beside him.

“Christ!” Olivia swore. His chest was covered in bruises - deep, ugly, purple and black bruises; worse than the few remaining ones on his face. “Oh god, James, what did they do to you?”

“No… cold… so cold…” James muttered.

Olivia frowned.

“…need to get back… promised… promised her…”

“James, you are back,” she told him, her hand sliding down to cup the side of his face. Christ, he was burning up.

He groaned, reaching out to scratch the hollow of his left elbow.

Olivia’s eyes widened at the large rash on his arm, and her mind immediately began to whirl with the possibilities, as she reached for the phone.

She quickly hit the appropriate speed dial. A few moments later, a sleepy, gruff voice answered.

_“Yes?”_

“Tanner… it’s me.”

_“M… I mean, Olivia… Ma’am…”_ Bill said. _“What’s wrong?”_

“Bill… James is home.”

_“Ma’am - ”_

“Bill, I’m not joking. He’s here, and he’s very sick.”

James groaned, and called her name.

_“Oh my god! Was that… that’s James!?”_

“Yes. It is.”

_“James is alive.”_ She heard him say, then heard a muffled voice in the background, and realized Mallory must be with him.

_“We’re sending a med team,”_ Tanner told her. _“We’ll get him back to Six, and he’ll be okay.”_

“Thank you, Bill,” she said gratefully. “Tell the team to come right in, I’ll make sure the door’s unlocked.”

_“Yes, Ma’am. They’ll be there shortly.”_

Olivia hung up, then put the phone back on its base. She leaned over James, and brushed a kiss to his damp, feverish forehead. “Help’s on its way, James,” she whispered.

“Olivia…”

She raised her head to see his eyes open, gazing up at her, unfocused and confused. She cupped his cheek. “I’m here.”

He nuzzled into her touch. “I made it,” he murmured, his words slurring together.

“Yes. You made it,” she replied. “James, I need you to listen to me. The mark on your arm, where did you get it?”

His face furrowed, and he began to mutter, shifting restlessly on the bed again, but she caught enough to understand.

He’d been injected with one of the biological agents the scientists had been working on.

“Fuck!” she swore, and stroked his cheek. “Hold on, James. Help’s coming.”

**~*007*~**

Moving as fast as her legs would allow her, Olivia tried to keep up with the med team as they wheeled James down the hall toward the medical lab.

She stopped short when one of the medics turned, and blocked her way, preventing her from following the team any further. She watched as they pushed the gurney through a set of swing door.

“You’re going to have to wait here, Ma’am,” he told her. “I’m sorry.

Olivia nodded with understanding, and watched as he gave her a quick, grateful smile, before following after the team. She walked over to the doors, and peered through the window, watching until the team disappeared into the lab.

“Olivia?”

She looked over her shoulder, and saw Tanner and Mallory walking toward her, concerned looks on their faces.

“How is he?” Mallory asked, once they reached her side.

“Not good,” she answered sadly. “He was mostly incoherent, but he said something about having been injected with something at the outpost.”

“Oh shit!” Tanner said.

“My thoughts exactly,” she responded.

“Well, let’s see what the doctors can find out before we panic.”

Olivia nodded.

“Come on,” Mallory gently grasped her elbow, and led her away from the doors. “Why don’t we go to my office.”

Olivia shook her head. “No. I’m not leaving.”

“Olivia,” Mallory began, but stopped when one of Six’s doctors appeared. “Doctor Brooks?”

“Sir, it was my understanding 007 was found at the former M’s house, naked in her bed.”

“He was not naked, he still had his underpants on,” Olivia grumbled in annoyance at the physician.

“My apologies, Ma’am,” the doctor said. “And I apologize further, as I am going to have to ask you several personal questions.”

Olivia waved away the doctor’s apologies. “If it will help James, ask your questions.”

“Did you and Bond have intercourse?” Doctor Brooks asked bluntly.

“No,” Olivia answered the other woman. “We kissed, but that was it. It was late, he’d just turned up, and I could see that he was tired,” she explained. “We shared a few more kisses, and then we fell asleep.”

“Did you notice anything unusual at that point?”

“Only that he was exhausted, and that his eyes looked a little cloudy to me, but I just thought he was tired from his trip home,” Olivia replied. “I woke a few hours later to find him burning up, and extremely restless. I also noticed the mark on his arm, which is when I called Tanner.”

Doctor Brooks nodded. “Thank you, Ma’am. Now, I’m going to ask you to come with me. Since you’ve had the most exposure to him, we’re going to need to keep you under observation until we know what it is we’re dealing with.”

“All right,” Olivia replied.

“Is that really necessary?” Tanner asked.

“Yes,” the doctor replied. 

“But she’s fine.”

Olivia reached out to lay her hand on Tanner’s arm, but stopped before making contact; the doctor’s words about physical contact ringing in her ear. “It’s all right, Bill,” she said, giving him a small smile, touched at his concern. “It’s just a precaution.” She turned to the doctor. “Let’s go.”


	22. Chapter 22

Bill glanced up when Gareth joined him in the observation room above the isolation lab, smiling when Gareth’s fingers brushed surreptitiously against his.

“She’s more than sentimental about him,” Gareth said softly, as they both turned to watch Olivia, wearing a pair of scrubs (she’d refused to wear the hospital gowns), sitting vigil at James’ bedside, his limp hand clasped securely in both of hers.

Olivia had been extremely cooperative with the doctor, allowing her to poke and prod her to her heart’s content, which had surprised Bill, as it was well known that Olivia was as bad a patient as Bond.

Her only demand had been that she be kept in isolation with James, and be kept in the loop with regard to everything concerning his health, and any treatment the doctors might want to try.

“And it’s not a maternal sentimentality either, is it, given that he was practically naked in her bed?”

Bill chuckled. “Is that what you thought it was?”

“The thought had crossed my mind, yes.”

“And now?”

“She’s really in love with him,” Gareth replied, as they watched Olivia stroke James’ hair, “isn’t she?”

“Yes, she is,” Bill told him. “And James loves her.”

Gareth nodded. “Will she be all right?”

“As long as James is, then yes, she will be.”

They continued to watch Olivia for several moments.

“I’m going to make a phone call,” Gareth said suddenly. “If there’s any change…”

“I’ll let you know immediately,” Bill finished.

Gareth nodded, brushed his fingers against Bill’s again, then left.

**~*007*~**

“I’ll have someone waiting for them at the airbase. Thank you, Mechislav,” Mallory said, then hung up the phone.

He stood, and moved to stand in front of the window, his hands slipping into his pockets, and stared out into the night sky.

“I just hope Bond can hold on that long.”

**~*007*~**

A low moan filled the room.

“Shh… it’s all right, James,” Olivia told him softly, wiping his brow with a cool, damp cloth.

He groaned again, and she frowned worriedly. He was extremely agitated, his body continuing to shift restlessly on the bed. 

She was very concerned.

His temperature had climbed dangerously high over the last several hours, and he’d begun to have convulsions.

“You need to fight this, James!” she said. “Please. Be your usual stubborn self, and fight. That’s an order, 007!”

“Not… my… boss…” he muttered thickly, his eyes fluttering open; clouded with pain and fever.

“Admit it,” Olivia cupped his cheek, feeling a small measure of relief that he was awake, and leaned closer, “you like it when I boss you around.”

James hummed an affirmative. He licked his lips, and she could see it was a struggle for him to stay awake. “Where?”

“We’re at Six. You’re very sick, James,” she told him, trying but failing to keep the worry from her voice. “But you have to fight this.”

“Trying… hurts so much…”

“I know,” Olivia responded. “But you have keep trying. The doctors are working to find a cure for you.”

James shook his head. “No use… no cure.”

_“That’s where you’re wrong, 007.”_

Olivia’s head snapped up as Mallory’s voice came over the speaker, and she turned to look toward the observation room to see him and Tanner looking down at them. She’d forgotten they were even there.

_“I spoke with Director Volkov. The scientist who gave you the toxin says there is a cure. He and Agent Varrenikov are on their way here by fighter jet. Soon as they arrive at Northolt, Commander Andrews will have them escorted here.”_

“Did you hear that, James?” Olivia stroked the side of his face. “You have to hang on a little longer. Please! For me.”

James lifted a shaky hand to brush the backs of his fingers against her cheek, and nodded slowly. “For you…” he breathed, then closed his eyes with a groan.

Olivia saw his body tense as the pain swelled again, and drew in a shaky breath, praying that Varennikov and the scientist would arrive quickly. She grasped James’ hand in hers, and pressed her lips to his knuckles.

“Please God,” she whispered against his fingers. “Please don’t take him from me.”

**~*007*~**

“You called the Director of the SVR?”

“I did,” Gareth replied.

“It’s half past four in the morning there.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Bill grinned.

“Bond is my agent, and if there is any chance that scientist can help him, then we have to take it.”

“And if he can’t?” Bill hated to even ask the question.

“Then we make him as comfortable as we can, and be there for Olivia when it’s time.”

A cold shiver traveled down Bill’s back. “It will kill her, Gareth,” he whispered. “If James dies… it will kill M.”

“I know.”

Surprise showed on Bill’s face when Gareth slipped his hand into Bill’s, and laced their fingers together. With cameras throughout Vauxhall, they had always taken great care to not show any overt physical affection, not wanting to draw attention to their relationship.

A tender smile played on Gareth’s lips, as he continued, “But we will be there for her, and I will be there for you.”

Bill gave him a grateful smile, and squeezed his fingers. “You are a good man, Gareth Mallory,” he said quietly, his voiced heavy with emotion. “And I am glad you’re mine.”

They surreptitiously moved closer together, allowing their shoulders to touch, while keeping their fingers entwined, and returned their attention to the couple below.

**~*007*~**

“Dame Olivia.”

Olivia frowned.

“Ma’am, you need to wake up.”

Olivia opened her eyes to find that she’d fallen asleep leaning against James’ hospital bed, her arms folded beneath her head. She sat up with a groan, her back protesting from having been kept in the same uncomfortable position for god knows how long.

“You promised you would sleep in the bed,” Doctor Brooks reminded her, gesturing to the empty bed behind her. “It was one of the conditions for allowing you to stay.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Olivia apologized. “I did not mean to fall asleep, and besides, the bed is too far away. We both know James is less agitated when I’m close.”

The doctor sighed, and shook her head in exasperation.

“You are well suited; both stubborn,” Brooks told her, her eyes smiling over the mask she wore. “M asked me to tell you that Doctor Alkaev and Agent Varennikov have landed at Northolt, and will be here shortly.”

Before she could reply, the alarms on the monitors suddenly screamed to life as James began to convulse, his body arching up off the bed.

“Son of a bitch!” Brooks swore. “He’s going into some kind of damned seizure!”


	23. Chapter 23

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, James,” Olivia told the unconscious man, as she brushed the damp, limp hair off his forehead.

Seconds after the alarms had gone off, and James had begun to convulse, she’d scrambled out of the way; feeling utterly helpless as she watched the doctor and the med team (they’d run into the room as soon as the alarms had sounded) work to stabilize him.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep, calming breath as she relived those terrifying moments, watching the man she loved fight for his life.

She’d almost lost him.

Throughout her tenure with MI6, she had seen, endured, and participated in her share of horrors in the name of Queen and country.

She had also, over the years, seen James in all manner of conditions, returning to her from his assignments with a wide variety of injuries. Some minor - a small scratch above his eye, a few stitches in his arm, and some quite major – his beating from Le Chiffre immediately springing to mind.

But seeing James writhing on the bed, losing control of his bodily functions had, quite honestly, scared the hell out of her. Even more terrifying, the moment she’d heard Doctor Brooks call out for the paddles, and had watched the doctor shock him.

That had been the moment she’d thought she’d lost him.

It wasn’t until she’d seen the doctor breathe a sigh of relief, that Olivia had released the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, knowing that they’d been granted a reprieve.

Thirty minutes, and several seizures later, she’d finally been allowed to return to his side. It was only then, with James’ hand clasped firmly in hers, that Olivia had allowed herself to relax a little, and listened to Doctor Brooks explain what had happened.

The biological agent James had been infected with had affected his heart, and had caused him to go into Vfib. Thankfully, they had been able to shock his heart back into a regular sinus rhythm.

The doctor had remained for several minutes, observing James, then had quietly left after telling Olivia that they were monitoring James closely, and would be back in the room in an instant if anything changed.

Olivia opened her eyes, and gazed at James.

She stroked her fingers lightly over his features. His skin, normally a healthy tan, had taken on an ashen hue, and was still very warm to the touch, his temperature still dangerously high.

“Just a little longer, James,” Olivia spoke quietly. “You just need to hang on a little longer. Please.”

**~*007*~**

“Sir.”

Mallory looked up to see Tanner standing in the door.

“Doctor Alkaev and Agent Varennikov are here.”

“Very good.” Mallory stood, and made his way across the office. “Let’s not waste time on formalities.”

“My thoughts exactly, Sir,” Bill said quietly.

Mallory stepped into the outer office to find the scientist and Russian agent speaking quietly together as they stood next to Bill’s desk. “Agent Varennikov, Doctor Alkaev - ”

“Forgive me for being abrupt,” Alkaev interrupted him. “But how is Agent Bond?”

“Not good,” Mallory replied. “We damn near lost him a short time ago.”

“Oh no!” Inna exclaimed. “Is he all right?”

“But he is still alive, yes?” Doctor Alkaev inquired at the same time, worry and concern written all over his face.

“Yes.” Mallory nodded.

“Thank God,” he said. “Please, take me to him now. Time is of the essence if we are to save him.”

“This way, please,” Mallory said, gesturing to the outer door that would take them to the lift. “Miss Moneypenny, would please advise Doctor Brooks that we are on our way.”

“Yes, sir,” Eve replied.

**~*007*~**

Olivia wrung the cloth out, then resumed wiping James’ face and chest, her touch firm but loving.

“When you’re better,” she murmured softly, for his ears only, even though he was still unconscious, “you can repay the favour.”

The small smile that had come to her lips at the thought, faded away when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Mallory and Tanner entering the room along with Doctor Brooks, and two others she realized were the scientist and Mechislav’s daughter. They were, she noticed, not wearing masks.

Olivia couldn’t help thinking it was odd. She knew why she wasn’t wearing one; having already been exposed to James, and not knowing just how the contaminant might be transmitted, it seemed rather like putting the cart after the horse to wear one at this point. She supposed there must be a very good reason, as she hardly thought they’d be allowed in otherwise.

“Olivia, this is Doctor Alkaev,” Mallory said when the group reached James’ bedside. “Doctor, my predecessor, Dame Olivia Mansfield.”

“Ma’am, it is a great honour to meet you. I know of your reputation,” Alkaev told her. “I beg your forgiveness for what I’ve done to your agent. Please believe me when I say I had no choice.”

“Of course you had a choice,” Brooks spoke up. “You could have refused.”

“To have done so would have meant the death of the other scientists under my command,” Alkaev responded. “The General threatened to kill them, slowly, if I did not do what he asked. We were not there to create biological weapons,” he spoke sadly. “We were there to discover new vaccines. We wanted to help, not hurt. The General perverted our work.”

Olivia nodded. “I know, Doctor. Just tell me you are going to be able to help James. That is all I care about now,” she told him.

“That is my plan, Ma’am.”

“Well, to start with, why don’t you tell us what you injected him with,” Doctor Brooks suggested.

“A mutated form of Arboviral Encephalitides.”

“Oh my god!” Brooks gasped. “Which strain?”

“Venezuelan equine,” he answered.

“There is no cure for this!” Brooks stated firmly.

“But there is! We found one. Just before the General arrived,” Alkaev insisted. “We had access to the experimental vaccines, and were able to synthesize a cure for the mutated form we’d created. It also worked on the original form of VEE.”

“You told him there was no cure.” Inna turned to look at the scientist.

“He lied,” Tanner said, a small approving grin on his lips.

“Of course I lied!” Alkaev remarked. “Polzin was the crazy one, not me. We tried to destroy the specimens, but the General caught us before we could, then kept us locked in our quarters.” He frowned. “When I was told he wanted me to inject your man, Bond, with the bio-agent, I knew I had to do it. I did not want to, but I knew I had no choice.”

“You said it was a mutated form,” Brooks said suddenly. “Is that why he’s still alive? By rights, he should be dead already.”

Alkaev nodded. “That is part of it, yes. I also I diluted the biological in a saline solution mixed with some antibiotics. My hope was that being as fit as he was, diluting the toxin would retard the onset of the symptoms, and buy some time so I could get the cure to him. I did not expect to have to wait so long to administer it to him, however.” He paused. “That he is still alive amazes even me. He must have an incredible will to live.”

Olivia smiled. “He does.”

“Do you have the cure with you now?” Mallory asked.

“Yes.” Alkaev smiled, and reached into his pocket. He withdrew two vials.

“We’re forgetting something,” Tanner said suddenly.

“What’s that?” Olivia saw Mallory give Tanner a curious look.

“How contagious is this mutated form? Before we came in here, you told us we wouldn’t need these,” Tanner pulled one of the masks out of his pocket. “That this bio-agent could not travel through the air. So, my question is, how contagious is it, and how **is** it transmitted?”

“Only in its original form, is it infectious through airborne transmission,” Alkaev answered. “The mutated form, however, is transmitted through bodily fluids alone. Blood, saliva or semen for example. Why?”

“I hope you have enough for two, Doctor.”


	24. Chapter 24

“For two? Who else is infected?” Doctor Alkaev’s eyes were wide with concern.

“I am,” Olivia answered in a quiet voice, swaying slightly. She flashed Tanner a grateful smile when he darted around James’ bed to grasp her upper arms, steadying her. 

“You are?” Inna asked, her eyebrows lifting in surprise. “How?”

Olivia ignored her as Brooks moved to stand in front of her, and placed her hand on Olivia’s forehead. “Oh my god, Ma’am, you’re burning up! When did this start?”

“About thirty minutes ago.”

“Are you experiencing any other symptoms?” Alkaev inquired.

Olivia nodded. “Headache, sore throat, and an all over body ache.”

“Sir,” Brooks said suddenly, turning to address Mallory. “I’m going to have to ask you, Mr. Tanner and Agent Varrenikov to leave.”

“Of course,” Mallory replied, then looked at Inna and Bill. “Let’s get out of the doctors’ way.”

Tanner, still standing behind Olivia, rested a hand briefly on her shoulder. “I’ll be nearby if you need anything,” he told her quietly, then stepped out from behind her, and gave her a reassuring smile.

She returned his smile. “Thank you, Bill.”

He gave her a small nod, then turned away from her, and walked over to the Russian agent. “If you’ll come with me, Agent Varennikov, I’ll show to your quarters.”

The other woman nodded, and allowed Tanner to guide her out of the room.

Olivia turned to see Mallory watching her. “If you need anything…” he began.

She nodded. “Thank you.”

Mallory inclined his head, then addressed Brooks. “Keep me informed, Doctor,” he ordered, then left the room.

Still standing beside James’ bed, Olivia looked down at him, and slipped her hand into his, squeezing his fingers gently before sliding her hand up his arm, and placed it on his chest over his heart.

She was aware of the two doctors talking in the background, but paid them little attention, and focused on James.

He was still burning up. His skin so very hot to the touch.

Please let this vaccine work, Olivia prayed. She did not know what she would do if she lost him now.

She shook her head. She was going to think positive. It was going to work. It was going to work, and James would be fine. She would be fine. **They** would be fine. And then…

Soon.

Soon this would be all over. And then they would be able to be together.

With that thought in mind, she leaned down to press a soft kiss to James’ lips. “Soon, my love,” she whispered.

“Ma’am?”

Olivia straightened up to find Doctor Brooks standing beside James’ bed.

“I’m going to need you on the other bed.”

“All right,” Olivia replied. She gave James’ chest one last caress, then walked over to the other bed, and got into it. “Doctor Alkaev, you are absolutely certain this vaccine will work?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Alkaev answered with an enthusiastic nod. “Quite certain.”

“Have you tested it on people yet?” Doctor Brooks asked him.

“Yes,” he responded quietly. “After several successful tests on the lab animals, it was tested on a human subject who had been exposed to the mutated EEV.”

“Who?”

“Myself,” Alkaev told her, then held his hand up to stop any further questions. “Doctor Brooks, I will be happy to answer all your questions later, but let’s concentrate on our patients shall we? For now, let me just say that I had to test it on myself. To have asked any of my colleagues would have been unconscionable. Suffice it to say the cure works, otherwise, I would not be here with you now.”

Brooks nodded. “All right,” she said, then turned to Olivia. “Ma’am, we’re going to give you a sedative, then the vaccine.”

“How long will it take for the vaccine to work, Doctor?” Olivia asked, glancing worriedly at James.

“It will take several hours, and a few doses,” Alkaev answered. “Which is why we are going to sedate you both, as the medicine can have painful side effects while it is working.”

Olivia nodded. “All right. Give us your best shot.”

**~*007*~**

“Ma’am.”

Her eyes fluttered open, then quickly fell shut again.

“Dame Olivia.”

She forced her eyes open, and focused on Doctor Brooks who was leaning over her with a smile.

“The drug is working, Ma’am,” the doctor told her quietly. “You’re going to be fine.”

“James?” she asked, sleepily.

“All indications are that he’s going to be fine. The vaccine is working on him as well,” Brooks said.

Olivia smiled, then closed her eyes.

James was going to be fine.

She released a soft sigh, then allowed the sedative to pull her back into unconsciousness, a small smile playing on her lips.

**~*007*~**

Unsure of what had woken her, Olivia opened her eyes, and immediately turned to look toward James, and smiled when she found him watching her in the dim light of the isolation lab.

Pushing the blanket aside, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, and then grabbing hold of the IV pole, she slipped out of the bed, and carefully crossed the few feet to James’ bedside.

“Olivia…” he whispered in a rough voice, his eyes soft, and full of emotion.

Relief washed over her. He was awake! She cupped the side of his face. “How do you feel?”

“Like I was hit by a lorry or ten,” he replied, nuzzling his cheek into her palm. “I know we’re in Six, but why are you here, in a hospital bed, and hooked up to an IV?”

“I was infected with the same bio-agent you were,” she told him.

“It was infectious?” James asked, his eyes widening in alarm. “Christ! Olivia, all the people I was in contact with to get home.”

“Shh!” Olivia slid her hand from his cheek to press her fingers to his lips, and shook her head. “It’s all right, James. It was infectious, yes, but not through the air, or by person to person contact.”

“Thank God,” he breathed against her fingers. “But then how did you get infected?”

Olivia smiled, and leaned closer, bringing her face nearer to his. She tapped her fingers against his lips. “I was infected through your kiss.”

James frowned. “My kiss?”

“Yes. The infection is spread through bodily fluids.”

“Oh god, Olivia! If I’d known, I’d have never - ”

She pressed her fingers firmly against his lips again to stop him, and shook her head. “But you didn’t know,” she said.

“You said was… does that mean?”

Olivia nodded, her hand slipping back down to cradle the side of his face. “Yes. We’re both going to be fine.”

“How? That scientist told Polzin there was no cure.”

“He lied,” she said simply.

“Remind me to thank him,” he quipped, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly.

She nodded. “We’ll both thank him later,” she told. “But now, you need to get some proper rest.”

James shook his head. “No…”

“James, I promise to tell you everything later, but you really do need to get some rest.”

“I know,” he replied. “But there’s something I need to do first.”

“What?”

“This.” He smiled at her as he reached up to curl his hand around the back of her head, and drew her closer. “Now that my kisses are no longer lethal…”

“I wouldn’t say that,” she murmured with a sly smile. “You’ve managed to leave me weak-kneed on several occasions,” she told him as she smothered his low chuckle with her mouth.

She hummed happily at the gentle kiss; neither one moving to deepen it beyond the soft caress of each other’s lips.

“Stay with me,” James whispered when she finally eased her lips from his.

“You don’t know how much I want to,” she replied, as she straightened up.

“Then do so,” he said. “It’ll be snug, but we can both fit.”

Olivia held up her left arm to show him where the IV was inserted in her wrist.

“I’ve got one, too.” James raised his right arm. “We can manage it. Please. I want to hold you, Olivia. It feels like forever since you’ve been in my arms.”

She held his gaze for several heartbeats.

“Shift over,” she ordered him in a quiet voice.

The brilliant smile he gave her lit his tired eyes, and warmed her heart, telling her that she’d made the right decision.

“Thank you,” James said, as he carefully shifted to the right, giving her a small space on the narrow bed, and lifted the blanket in invitation.

Taking care with the IV, Olivia hitched her right hip up on the edge of the bed, then turned and stretched out beside James, snuggling against his left side as he drew the blanket up over them both. She slipped her leg between his, as she laid her head on his chest, smiling at the comforting sound of his heart beating beneath her ear.

James clasped her left hand in his right, and lifted it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles, then held her hand against his chest on top of the blanket so as not to hinder either IV line.

Twin sighs of contentment echoed in the quiet room.

“Now I can get some restful sleep,” he told her softly.

“Mmm… so can I,” she whispered.

Within minutes, both were sound asleep.

**~*007*~**

Watching from the observation room, Bill smiled.

They were both going to be all right.


	25. Chapter 25

“Any change?”

Bill smiled and nodded as he entered Gareth’s office. “They were both awake for a short spell,” he said, as he sat in one of the chairs in front of Mallory’s desk. “They talked, and then James convinced her to alter the sleeping arrangements.”

Gareth chuckled. “That sounds like Bond. And our guests?”

“Doctor Alkaev is with Doctor Brooks. They are monitoring James and Olivia, and discussing the moral implications of biological agents, and their uses,” Tanner told him. “And Agent Varennikov is in the quarters we’ve assigned to her.”

“There’s a guard on her?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I know we’re no longer enemies with Russia, but neither will I grant her a free pass to every part of Six.”

Bill nodded his understanding. “She said she understood,” he said, then sat back in the chair, and scrubbed his hand over his face.

“You should go home, and get some rest,” Mallory said. “You look done in.”

Bill shook his head. “I can’t. Not until I know for sure the two of them are truly going to be all right.”

“You can rest here,” Gareth gestured to the sofa, “if you like. Or you can use one of the empty quarters as well.”

“What about you?” Bill asked. “You need some rest also.”

Gareth did not respond immediately, but instead stood, an enigmatic smile ghosting over his lips, and crossed the office to the door. He locked it, then dimmed the lights, and walked over to the sofa. 

Bill watched curiously as the other man removed his shoes, eased the braces off his shoulders (he’d already removed his tie and jacket), then stretched out on the sofa.

“There’s room for two,” Gareth told him quietly.

“I thought we weren’t going to do this at the office.”

“I don’t think this one time will hurt anyone.”

Bill smiled.

“We’re just going to be sleeping after all.”

Bill stood, and removed his jacket, draping it over the arm of the chair as he toed off his shoes, then quickly joined his lover on the sofa.

“This is nice,” he said in a low voice, as he snuggled back against Gareth’s chest.

“Yes it is,” Gareth murmured against Bill’s ear, nipping his earlobe, and draping his arm over his waist. “But we can’t make a habit of it.”

“I know.” Bill tilted his head back, and the two shared a gentle kiss.

“No matter how much I want to bend you over my desk,” Gareth growled against his lips.

Bill groaned.

**~*007*~**

The soft touch of lips on his throat woke him.

He kept his eyes closed, and concentrated on keeping his breathing deep and even.

“I know you’re awake,” she whispered, nipping the underside of his chin, and he chuckled.

James opened his eyes when he felt Olivia push herself up on her elbow, to find her smiling at him.

She leaned down to brush her lips quickly against his. “Good morning.”

“What time is it?”

“I don’t know. It just feels like it should be morning,” Olivia replied.

James grinned at that. “Good morning,” he said, and cupped the back of her head to draw her closer for another kiss.

She shook her head. “Don’t…”

“Why not?”

“Because neither one of us has brushed our teeth for at least two days,” she told him.

“You just kissed me two seconds ago, and last night,” he pointed out.

“That was just a quick peck, and last night was not - ”

“One of my knee-weakening kisses?”

Olivia snorted. “Exactly.”

James sighed, and slid his hand down to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking her lips. “Olivia, I don’t care about morning breath, I just want to kiss you properly.” He caressed her cheek. “Like holding you, it feels like forever since I’ve kissed you.”

“James…” She shook her head, but he could see her resolve weakening.

“I could buzz the doctor if you like, get her to bring us some toothpaste and a couple of toothbrushes, or some mouthwash,” he smirked, “or even a couple breath mints.”

“James.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up, and kiss me.”

He grinned, and drew her mouth to his, kissing her deeply, moaning when she pressed her body more firmly against his.

“Good morning,” he murmured against her lips, then resumed kissing her, slipping his tongue back into her mouth to stroke hers.

Christ, it felt insanely good to be kissing her again, to have her in his arms, and his body responded accordingly.

He wanted, needed more.

“James.” Olivia pulled her mouth from his, panting softly, her face flushed, arousal simmering in her blue eyes.

She was so incredibly beautiful, he thought. And that the desire in her eyes was for him made his cock harden even more.

The last time he had seen her looking at him in this manner had been the night she’d told him she no longer wanted to wait until she’d retired to be with him, and had asked him to make love to her.

As usual, work had interfered, and they’d had to cut their evening short.

But now, here she was, in his arms again. With a soft growl James lifted his head from the pillow to capture her lips in another passionate kiss, slipping his leg between her thighs, and pressing it firmly against her sex. The low moan that escaped her as she rocked against his thigh, shot straight to his groin.

He wanted her.

She broke off the kiss a second time, and rested her forehead against his with a whisper of his name.

“We need to stop.”

Olivia chuckled, and James grinned as they spoke at the same time.

“I want you, Olivia,” he told her.

“I know…” She rubbed her thigh against his cock. “I want you, too.”

“But not here.”

“No, not here,” she agreed.

“I want to make love to you in a proper bed where I can take my time to caress and kiss every inch of your body,” James said, his voice husky with his arousal. “I don’t want a quick fuck in a hospital bed in Six.”

She raised her head enough to gaze down at him; a soft look in her eyes, filled with an emotion that had his heart swelling more than his cock. “Neither do I,” she replied, rubbing her hand lightly over his bruised chest. “We’ve waited this long…”

“We can wait a little longer,” he finished.

“Yes.” Olivia nodded. “Also because I have plans for us,” she told him. “And this delay has been most inconvenient.”

“Do these plans have anything to do with the gifts from my secret admirer?”

The heated look she gave him, sent a jolt of lust through his body. “Yes,” she said thickly. “Including several pieces of lingerie.”

“Several? You ordered… oh god…” James groaned, his fingers curling into her shirt, as images of Olivia in the various pieces he’d liked flashed through his mind.

“So, you’ll be listening to the doctor when she tells you to take your recovery seriously, yes?” Olivia suggested.

James nodded. “Yes, Ma’am. I’ll try.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

They turned their heads at the same time to see Doctors Brooks and Alkaev standing in the doorway.

“I wasn’t aware that our beds were for double occupancy,” Brooks remarked, a small smirk tugging the corners of her lips.

James felt Olivia’s body tense against his, then tightened his hold on her when he felt her begin to shift away from him. “Don’t…” he told her in a low voice, then turned to glare at the doctor.

“I’m just teasing, Ma’am,” the other woman said, as she and the Russian scientist crossed the short distance to their bedside. “I am glad to see that you’re both feeling better.”

“Thank you,” Olivia replied, and James stopped glaring when he felt Olivia’s body relax against his.

“So, when can we go home?” James inquired.

“James!” Olivia exclaimed, and slapped his chest.

“It’s all right, Ma’am. I am quite familiar with 007’s aversion to being in the hospital,” Brooks said with a smile, then turned to Bond. “Providing you follow my instructions, and once Doctor Alkaev gives you the all clear, you can go home in…” She looked at her colleague.

“Four days,” Alkaev finished.

“Four days?!”

“Bond, you were infected with a deadly biological agent, and that is on top of having been beaten,” the doctor told him. “You are damned lucky to be alive.”

James sighed.

“She’s right, James.”

He turned his head to meet Olivia’s gaze, then sighed again.

The doctor was right.

He was lucky.

Zolnerowich had not held back when he’d beaten him, and James was amazed he’d got out of that whole mess without any broken bones, and only bruises and a black eye.

Well, and the deadly disease that he’d unknowingly passed on to the woman he loved.

He smiled up at her, and nodded, reaching up to cradle the side of her face. “I know,” he said, then turned back to the doctors as he lowered his hand. “I’ll try to be good.”

“That’s all I ask,” Brooks said. She reached into her pocket, and withdrew two syringes. “We just came in to check on you both, and to take some blood so that we can check your levels. Once we do that, you can go back to sleep.”

“Back to… what time is it?” Olivia asked, her face registering the surprise James felt.

“A little after four in the morning,” Brooks answered.

“Is that all it is?” Olivia murmured, and shook her head. “It feels much later than that.”

Brooks smiled. “Understandable. You’ve been here with 007 since he was brought in. That, coupled with the sedative, and the medication, is bound to warp your perception of time.”

“Very true,” she replied, and James nodded in agreement. He’d often lost track of time on those occasions when he’d had to stay for extended periods of time in the hospital. It was one of the reasons he hated being in them.

“You said something about a blood sample,” James said, wanting to get it over with. He wasn’t too fond of needles either.

Brooks nodded. “I did,” she said, handing one of the needles and tubes to Doctor Alkaev. “We’ll do you both at the same time, if that’s all right?”

They both nodded.

Olivia sat up, shifting away from James, and offered Brooks her right arm, while James held his across his chest to the Russian.

“Before I do this, I need to apologize to you, Mr. Bond, for injecting you with the toxin in the first place,” Alkaev said. “You have to believe me when I tell you, I did not want to.”

“It’s all right. I know you had no choice.” 

“I didn’t. I really didn’t. The General, he threatened to kill the others… I…”

James held up his hand to stop the man. “Tell me something, Doc.”

“Anything.”

“This biological agent, how lethal is it?”

“Extremely.”

“And yet I managed to survive almost two weeks before treatment. How?”

“I diluted the toxin, and suspended it a saline solution with antibiotics.”

“You lied to Polzin about there being a cure.”

Alkaev nodded.

“You did what you had to do under the circumstances,” James said. “I’m fine, and more importantly,” he looked pointedly at Olivia, “she’s fine. That is all that matters in the end.”

“Thank you, Mr. Bond.”

“James,” he told the Russian.

“Pavel.”

“Well then, Pavel.” James lifted his arm. “Let’s get this over with. And remember, I don’t like needles.”

**~*007*~**

Olivia smiled when James rejoined her in the hospital bed, moulding his body around hers from behind.

“While I am grateful they did not give me a catheter, they could have put our bed closer to the loo.”

She chuckled, and tilted her head back to look at him.

James grinned, then lowered his head to kiss her.

Olivia licked her lips when the kiss ended. “Mmm… much better.”

“I’m glad I asked the doc for the toothpaste,” he murmured against her mouth.

“So am I…” She reached back to curl her hand around the back of his head, and gently guided his mouth back to hers. “So am I.”

“Olivia…” James spoke against her lips.

“Hmm?”

“I thought we’re supposed to get some more sleep.”

Olivia shifted carefully on the narrow bed (grateful their IVs had been removed), turning to face him, and entwined her legs with his. “We are,” she responded, nibbling gently on his bottom lip, as she stroked her hands lightly over his chest. “Eventually.”


	26. Chapter 26

“There’s not really much to tell.”

“Regardless, I’d like to hear your report,” Mallory told him.

James’ brow furrowed.

“According to Agent Varrenikov’s report, she saw you chasing Zolnerowich on the missile platform. Why not start from there?”

James nodded. “Yeah. He’d managed to get to the missiles, and set off the detonation before I could stop him. After I killed him, I remember going to the missiles, but he’d disabled the launch mechanism, and there was no way for me to stop the countdown to detonation.” He paused. “The next thing I remember is waking up at the bottom of the stairs.”

“You blacked out?”

“Apparently,” he replied. “I’m not sure how long I was out, I just knew I needed to get out of there. When I came to, I discovered that I’d twisted my knee, so I dragged myself across the floor to where I knew there was an access hatch to a tunnel, which led to an underground bunker. I just managed to get inside, and close the door before the missiles exploded, and then I passed out again.”

He took a sip of water, then continued.

“I stayed in the bunker for a couple days. Well,” he paused to grin, “more like I was unconscious for a couple days. When I finally felt strong enough, I left the bunker, and headed out on foot.”

“Christ, you must have been freezing!” Olivia exclaimed, her fingers tightening around his.

“I was.” James nodded. “The bunker had been stocked with a few essentials - food, water, some clothes - so, I grabbed what I could carry, and one of the parkas, and headed out. I kept going until I couldn’t take another step, and damned if I didn’t stumble onto our tent.” He shook his head. “Thankfully, in his rush to get us back to the lab when he captured us, Zolnerowich left the tent, and the sleeping bags. I spent the night there, and in the morning, headed out again. It gets a little hazy from this point, as I began to feel the effects of the toxin.”

“Just tell us what you remember,” Mallory said.

James shook his head. “I must have passed out again, because the next thing I remember is waking up in someone’s home. A hunter found me. He brought me home, and his wife nursed me back to health. Well…” he smirked, “sort of.”

“After a few days with Berk and Anastasia, they took me to the airport. I hopped a plane, and came home. The rest you know.”

“You make it sound so simple,” Mallory remarked.

James shrugged. 

“007 is a master of understatement,” Olivia quipped, giving him an affectionate look.

James smirked at her, and shook his head fondly.

“Well, I am glad you made it back to us, 007,” Mallory told him sincerely. 

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Now, the doctor has said that we’re not to keep you too long, that you need your rest.”

“Yes he does,” Brooks said, entering the room. “Your time is up. I’m sorry, Sir, but I am going to have to insist that you and Mr. Tanner leave now. 007 has been through quite an ordeal, and rest is what he needs.”

James sighed. Not even a full day in the hospital bed (conscious at any rate), and he was already feeling antsy. He did not like hospitals. In any form. He’d done his job. He’d saved England (and the world) yet again, and now, all he wanted was to be anywhere else…

…with Olivia.

Was that too much to ask, he wondered grimly.

The soft caress on the back of his hand, drew him from his thoughts, and he turned his head to find Olivia smiling tenderly at him.

“Soon, James,” she told him in a low voice, as if she’d known what he was thinking.

He wouldn’t be surprised in the least if she did, in fact, know. He smiled, and nodded, once again wishing they were alone, and anywhere but in isolation at Six.

She squeezed his fingers.

“It’s also time for his and Dame Olivia’s next dose of the vaccine.”

James tuned back in to hear the doctor finish. He frowned. He really, really hated needles.

“Is there anything you need me get for you, James?” Bill asked him.

“A one-way ticket out of here?” he quipped, chuckling at the pointed look on his friend’s face, and the exasperated sighs from the others. “My laptop would be nice.”

“I can do that.” Bill nodded, then turned to Olivia. “Ma’am?”

“A few towels so that I can make use of the shower in the loo,” she said. “And a laptop if you can spare one for me to use, unless you’d care to get mine from my flat.”

“I’m sure we can find you one,” Mallory replied with a grin. “And some towels.”

“Thank you.”

“A shower does sound good,” James agreed, leering playfully at Olivia.

She shook her head at him, but he saw the hint of a smile on her lips.

“Several towels,” Mallory amended with a not so subtle clearing of his throat.

James grinned.

“All right, we’ll get those for you.” Mallory looked at Tanner. “Bill.”

Tanner smiled at Bond. “I’m glad you’re back, James.”

“Thanks, Bill,” James replied. Once the two men were gone, he turned to the doctor. “Okay, let’s get this over with.”

Fifteen minutes later, James settled back against the pillows.

“I’m glad you made it back safely also,” Olivia whispered, as she snuggled into his embrace, and nuzzled a kiss to his chest.

“To you,” he said, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I made it back to you.”

**~*007*~**

Olivia stepped beneath the warm water, and moaned. She’d been looking forward to this all day.

After their second dose of the vaccine, she and James had spent much of the morning cuddling on the hospital bed, talking about their future; things they would like to do together (“Once I let you out of the bedroom, that is,” James had said with a lusty grin.), places they would like to visit (“In between assignments, of course,” she’d told him.), and dozing on and off (Olivia suspected Brooks has slipped a mild sedative in with the medicine again even though she said it wouldn’t be needed with subsequent doses).

It had been late afternoon before Tanner had returned with James’ laptop, as well as a second one for her, and several towels.

She’d left James to type up his report - a fact which had left her momentarily speechless, as she’d always had to harass him to get him to file his reports when she was M - and had decided to take advantage of his distraction to enjoy a long shower.

It felt so good, she thought, and tilted her head back to wet her hair properly, moaning softly as the heat of the water began to relax her.

Reaching for the bottle of shampoo (grateful that Bill had the foresight to bring some with the towels), she squeezed a small amount into her palm, returned the bottle to the shelf, then began to work the shampoo through her short hair. It wasn’t long before she had a nice thick lather, the pleasant scent of coconut filling the shower stall.

After rinsing the shampoo from her hair, she reached for the bar of soap, and began to wash her body. She’d just finished with her arms, and was soaping up her breasts when she felt his eyes on her.

She swallowed hard.

This would be the first time he’d seen her naked.

She’d known this moment would come, but she hadn’t expected it to happen now, or in this fashion.

With only a small measure of trepidation (she was human, after all, and even with James’ reassurances, and being secure with how her seventy-one year old body looked, she was a little nervous), Olivia lowered her arms, and slowly turned so that she was facing him fully, allowing him to see all of her.

The worry vanished in an instant.

His chest rose and fell rapidly, as he raked his eyes over her, and even wearing the horrid hospital gown, she could see his physical response to her.

When his eyes met hers once more, the hunger in his gaze, the arousal, took her breath away.

Olivia licked her lips; her mouth suddenly feeling very dry in spite of the moisture in the air.

She felt her nipples tighten under his heated gaze, her breasts growing heavy and achy, and she longed to have his hands, his mouth, on them; her sex throbbed, and grew slick as her arousal grew to match his.

He slowly began to walk toward her, pulling the hospital gown off, and baring his body to her. She raked her eyes over him, greedily taking in every detail. 

Where her body was soft, wrinkled, and nowhere near as tan as she’d like, James’ body was hard; his skin taut over hard muscles, and sporting a luscious golden hue.

He was, in a word, beautiful.

The various scars he’d accumulated over the years, coupled with the bruises from his last mission detracted little from her assessment.

Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips again, as he joined her in the shower, and in spite of the heat of the water, she found herself shivering at the look in his eyes.

“Olivia…” James whispered before ducking his head to capture her mouth in a searing kiss.

She moaned.

The next several minutes were erotically charged, as the only point of contact between them was their lips; the kiss growing deeper, and deeper with every passing moment.

When he brushed a finger over her nipple, she pulled her mouth from his with a gasp of his name; the touch both electric and unexpected.

“My god, Olivia…” The reverence in his voice surprised her. “You are even more beautiful than I imagined.”

“James…” She was stunned, but did not doubt the sincerity behind his words, or the truth she could see in his eyes. He meant what he was saying. “You’ve thought about…?”

“You naked? Oh yes,” he replied, lifting his hand to circle his finger around her left nipple, then her right, then her left again. “Christ, your breasts are magnificent,” James said, cupping her breast in both hands.

Olivia inhaled sharply when he lifted the full mound, then bent to take her nipple between his lips, suckling hard on the tight bud. She moaned when he gently bit her nipple, then curled his tongue around the tip, before sucking more of her breast into his mouth. Her head fell back when he moved to her right breast, and she clutched at his head, her fingers threading into his wet hair.

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, losing herself in the pleasure of his hands and mouth on her breasts, and gave a surprised cry when his hand slipped between her thighs to cup her pussy. 

“James! Oh fuck!” Olivia swore, and her fingers clenched in his hair when he pressed his middle finger between the lips of her sex to rub her clit. She cursed again, moaning deep in her throat when he slid the thick digit inside her, and began to stroke it in and out.

A soft whimper escaped her when he released her nipple, which then turned into a low moan when she felt him lick his way up her chest, along her throat to her jaw, before covering her mouth again in a ravenous kiss as he crowded her back against the shower wall.

“Olivia…” he panted against her lips, as he continued to finger her. 

“Yes!” she hissed, reaching between them to take his cock in her hand. Christ, he was big, her hand barely able to encircle him, and her pussy clenched around his finger at the thought of him inside her. In that moment, his cock throbbing in her palm, matching the throbbing of her sex as his finger continued to move in and out of her, the reasons for waiting seemed unimportant. She just wanted him inside her.

“James?!”

“Fuck!” James tore his mouth from hers.

Olivia echoed his sentiment, banging her head back against the shower wall. 

“James?”

The voice grew louder, closer.

“You had better…” she told him quietly, releasing his cock with a gentle stroke.

James groaned, then sighed, and nodded, easing his finger out of her, then stepping away from her.

She whimpered at the loss.

“M?”

“Be right there, Bill!” James called out, as he lifted his hand to cup her cheek. “Are you all right?”

Olivia nodded. “Yes,” she replied, her voice only slightly shaky.

He gave her a tender smile, and leaned in to give her a quick kiss, then stepped out of the shower.

Olivia sank back against the wall, and watched as he grabbed a towel. He quickly dried off, wrapped it around his waist, then gave her one last glance before he left the bathroom.

“Oh shit, James, did I interrupt something?” Tanner’s horrified exclamation made her chuckle as it reached her ears.

“Yeah, but it’s all right, Bill. This isn’t exactly the best venue for a romantic interlude.” She heard James reply. “What can I do for you?”

“I brought…” Their voices grew lower as they moved away from the bathroom, and further into the isolation room.

Olivia took a deep breath, then slowly released it as she willed her body to calm down; the arousal still humming through her veins.

While part of her was disappointed in being interrupted yet again, she also couldn’t help feeling somewhat grateful to Bill for his timely visit. James was right. This was not the place.

As they’d discussed the night before, she wanted more than a quick fuck. She wanted to make love with him. Although, even a quick fuck had its appeal, she admitted to herself as she bent down to retrieve the bar of soap she’d dropped when James had first kissed her.

Olivia quickly washed her body, rinsed the soap from her skin, then turned the water off, and got out of the shower. She towelled off, then pulled on the pair of clean scrubs Bill had brought along with the towels and shampoo. Once she was dressed, she hung the towel up, then moved over to the sink to brush her teeth.

Teeth cleaned, Olivia turned to leave the bathroom.

As she started to open the door, a familiar but unexpected voice that did not belong to Tanner stopped her.


	27. Chapter 27

“Thanks, Bill,” James said to his friend, as he pulled on the bottoms to the scrubs he’d just given him (after complaining that he was stuck wearing the uncomfortable hospital gown while Olivia got to wear scrubs).

“I suppose I could have just left them, and I wouldn’t have interrupted you and…” He gestured toward the bathroom, a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks, which made Bond smirk.

“It’s all right. If anything, I should thank you,” James told him.

“For what?”

“For coming in when you did,” he replied, then sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at his friend. His voice was quiet as he explained, “I don’t want the first time I make love to Olivia to be here at Six. I don’t want it to be a quick fuck in the shower here.”

Bill nodded.

“You don’t seem surprised that we haven’t yet.”

“I’m not,” Bill said. “When you were gone, she and I had a talk. Oh, not exactly about that,” Bill quickly clarified when James raised a curious eyebrow. “It came about when she told me she was retiring, and that she was pleased that Gareth was keeping me on his Chief of Staff, even though we’re involved. I told her if you two could do it, he and I could.”

“But Olivia and I never - ”

“I know.” Bill grinned at him. “But as I mentioned to her, the feelings were always there.”

“Yeah, they were,” James agreed, returning the other man’s smile. “So, again, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Bill glanced at the bathroom door, then stepped closer to the bed. “The scrubs aren’t the only reason I stopped by.”

“It came?”

“It came.”

“Great. Okay, I have one last favour to ask for this if you’re up for it.”

“Ask away.”

The smile on James’ face grew, and he quickly explained what he wanted Bill to do. By the time he finished, Bill’s eyes were dancing with amusement.

“Do you really think she’ll like it?” Bill asked.

“Yes, I do,” James replied, then looked at the bathroom door when he heard the shower stop.

“Well, I suppose I should go,” Tanner told him. “It’s late. Gareth’s waiting, and I should let you two get some rest.”

James nodded. “Thanks again, Bill.”

“Anytime,” he replied. “Tell M… I mean Olivia,” he shook his head, “that I said good night.”

“I will,” James said with a chuckle.

Once Bill was gone, James got to his feet, and began to walk toward the bathroom, to check on Olivia.

“James.”

He turned to find Inna standing in the doorway.

“Inna, how are you?”

“That should be my question,” she replied with a smile.

James returned her smile. “I am feeling much better.”

“Good,” she said, then stepped further into the room. “I just… I came to say goodbye.”

“You’re leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning.” Inna nodded. “Early flight.”

“I see,” James remarked. “Before you go, I have one question.”

“You want to know why I seduced, then killed Yury?”

“Yes.”

“He raped my mother,” Inna told. “He beat her, then raped her, several times. She never got over it, which is not surprising, and eventually she took her own life. I vowed then, that I would kill him.”

James nodded. He understood that need for vengeance.

“You understand, don’t you?”

“Yes. I do.”

Inna gave him a grateful smile.

“She’s the reason, isn’t she?” Inna asked after a long pause.

James gave her a confused look. “Excuse me?”

“The older lady. She’s the reason you understand.”

“Yes.”

“She’s also the reason you turned me down, isn’t she?”

**~*007*~**

Teeth cleaned, Olivia turned to leave the bathroom.

As she started to open the door, a familiar but unexpected voice that did not belong to Tanner stopped her.

_“She’s the reason, isn’t she?”_

It was Agent Varrenikov’s voice, Olivia realized. She must have come in with Tanner, she surmised.

_“Excuse me?”_ Olivia heard James ask.

_“The older lady. She’s the reason you understand.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“She’s also the reason you turned me down, isn’t she?”_

Olivia’s eyes widened in surprise.

**~*007*~**

“Yes,” James replied. “She’s the reason.” 

“But she’s… she’s old enough to be your mother.”

The corner of his mouth curled up in a smirk. “Mmm… I suppose she is. But I don’t see her that way. I never have.”

“You’re in love with her?”

James nodded. “I am. Yes. Very much.”

Inna looked as if she wanted to ask more questions, then simply shook her head, and made her way over to the door. “I hope you’re both very happy,” she told him sincerely, turning back to face him.

“Thank you.”

“If you ever change your mind…”

A small smile played on his lips, as he shook his head. “That won’t happen, but thanks.”

Inna shrugged. “Can’t blame a girl for trying.” She smiled then. “I am glad you’re going to be all right. Both of you.”

“Thanks.”

“If you ever make it back to Russia, look me up. We’ll have some Pirozhki.”

James grinned. “I’ll do that.”

Inna gave him a final nod, then left.

Praying that no one else would show up, James got into bed, then reached out to dim the lights. He settled back against the pillow, his arms crossed behind his head, and waited for Olivia.

He had little doubt that she’d heard his conversation with Inna, having finished her shower before Bill had left, and that’s why she hadn’t come out from the bathroom yet.

Less than five minutes later, the bathroom door opened.

**~*007*~**

Olivia heard the young Russian agent leave.

She had no doubt that James knew she’d overheard their conversation, but still, she hesitated a couple moments before leaving the bathroom. When she stepped out of the loo, it was to find James already in bed.

He smiled at her, and she couldn’t help smiling back as she crossed over to the bed, and slipped in beside him.

She snuggled up close.

“You heard all that?”

She nodded against his chest.

“I meant it,” he said in a quiet voice. “I am in love with you, Olivia.”

At his words, happiness unlike anything she’d ever felt before enveloped her, and she replied in an equally quiet voice, “And I with you. I love you, James.”

His body shuddered beneath hers, and she heard his heart begin beating just that little bit faster. She raised her head, shifting so that she could see him properly, and felt her heart quicken its beat to match his.

His beautiful blue eyes held such a profound look of love, it took her breath away. “I did not realize until you said them, how much I needed to hear those words from you.”

“Oh, James…”

He reached up to cradle the side of her face in his large palm, and smiled tenderly at her as he whispered, “I love you.”

Olivia smiled, and went willingly as he drew her head down to his, their mouths meeting in loving kiss.

The kiss lingered, deepened, until the need for air had them gently separating to gaze at each other, panting softly. Olivia’s smile grew to match the one on James’ face, the love in his eyes no doubt mirrored in her own. 

“I can’t wait to get out of here so that we can finally make love,” James murmured once he’d got his breathing under control.

“Me either,” she admitted.

“Lock the door, take the phone off the hook, turn our mobiles off,” he said with a grin, his eyes dancing mischievously at her.

She chuckled. “Shut ourselves away from the world, is that it?”

“Yes!” James nodded. 

Olivia laughed again. “Sounds like a very good plan to me,” she told him, then lowered her head to kiss him again, before snuggling back into his arms, tucking her head beneath his chin. “Two more days,” she whispered.

His arms tightened around her, and she felt him rub his cheek against the top of her head, as he murmured, “Two more days.”


	28. Chapter 28

“James. James would you please stop, you’re making me dizzy.”

James stopped mid-stride as he crossed the room, and turned to regard Olivia, who was perched on the end of the hospital bed.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I’m just anxious to get out of here. I’m tired of being cooped up with nothing to do.”

“Oh, thank you so much.” 

“Olivia.” He gave her a look. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Her blue eyes twinkled at him.

His eyes narrowed, and a small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. He quickly moved back over to her, stepping between her legs, and loomed over her. “Minx,” he growled playfully, as he grasped her face in his hands, and ducked his head to kiss her.

James felt her smile against his lips before she parted hers to allow him to deepen the kiss. He kissed her slowly, deeply, his hands continuing to cradle her face, enjoying the sweet taste of her mouth, and the simple pleasure of simply kissing her.

The sound of a throat being cleared interrupted them.

James lifted his mouth from Olivia’s, smiling at the soft look in her eyes as she gazed up him, returning his smile. He glanced back over his shoulder, and seeing Doctor Brooks, he stepped out from between Olivia’s legs, and moved to stand beside her.

“Well?”

“You’re both free to go.”

“About bloody time!” James said.

“Your blood work came back negative for any traces of the bio-agent,” Brooks told them both, then directed her attention to James. “All of your other injuries have healed, though I’m still recommending that you take it easy, and rest up a few more days. No strenuous activities.”

“Yes, Doctor,” James grudgingly responded after Olivia elbowed him in the side.

Brooks simply shook her head. “Just don’t overdo it, Bond.”

“I’ll see that he doesn’t,” Olivia assured the other woman.

“Well, I see no reason to keep you any longer,” the doctor said. “I believe Mr. Tanner is on his way with some clothes for both of you.”

“Doctor Brooks,” James called to her, when she turned to leave.

“Yes?”

“Thank you,” he said sincerely, and smiled.

“Yes,” Olivia slipped off the end of the bed to stand beside James. “Thank you, Doctor.”

“You’re welcome, 007, Ma’am,” she replied. “Though I can’t take all the credit. Doctor Alkaev deserves that.”

“Where is he?” James asked. “I’d like to thank him as well.”

“He’s with M,” Brooks replied. “Making arrangements to go home. But I’ll tell him you’d like to see him.”

“Thanks.”

Brooks nodded. “Ma’am,” she acknowledged Olivia, then left the room just as Tanner walked in, carrying two clothing bags.

“I’ve heard a rumour that you’ve both been set free.” Bill grinned at them both.

“You heard right,” James replied. “Although, this has been the most enjoyable hospital stay I’ve ever had,” he finished, brushing his fingers against Olivia’s.

“Almost dying aside,” Olivia remarked.

James nodded. “And that.”

Tanner chuckled, and shook his head. “I have clothes for both of you. This one’s yours, Ma’am,” he said, and held out one of the bags. “Eve said to tell you, she hopes she grabbed the right one.”

Olivia smiled. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

“And this is yours.” Bill handed James the other bag.

“Thanks, Bill.”

“There’s a car waiting to take you home, Ma’am, once you’ve changed,” Tanner told them. “And M would like to see you in his office, James.”

“What for?” Bond asked.

“Some unfinished paperwork, he said,” Bill answered. “That’s all he told me.”

James nodded. He knew what paperwork Mallory was referring to.

“I’ll leave you two to change then, and will wait for you in the hall,” Tanner said, then left the room.

“What paperwork?” Olivia asked him. “You finished your report.”

“I must have missed something,” James said, not wanting to tell her yet, wanting to surprise her, as he draped the garment bag over the bed, and unzipped it. He smiled at the sight of one of his suits. “I am not going to miss these,” he remarked, grabbing hold of the bottom of the scrubs top, and yanked it over his head.

“Me either,” Olivia agreed, following suit, and pulling her top off.

James licked his lips at the sight of her breasts.

“Behave,” Olivia admonished him. “We don’t have time for that.”

James chuckled.

**~*007*~**

“We’ve arranged a driver to take you home, Ma’am,” Tanner told her again as they stepped out of the lift, and made their way down the short hall to Mallory’s office.

“Richards.” A delighted grin came to her face when she spotted her former driver rising to his feet as they entered the outer office where Moneypenny and Tanner worked.

“Hello, Ma’am,” Richards said, returning her smile.

Tanner turned to Moneypenny, but before he could open his mouth, the door to Mallory’s office opened, and he stepped out.

“Ah good, you’re here. I wanted to catch you before you left,” Mallory remarked as he walked over to them, “to say good-bye.”

Olivia smiled. Over the last several months, working with him to prepare him for taking over as M, she had grown quite fond of Mallory. “Thank you for all you did to help James. And please, don’t say it was just part of the job. We both know it was more than that.”

Mallory nodded slowly.

Olivia glanced up at James, and found him looking down at her, his blue eyes full of love, and a brief chill passed over her as she realized just how close she had come to losing him. She turned back to Mallory, then reached out to lay her hand on his arm. “I will be forever grateful, Gareth. Thank you.”

“I am glad everything worked out,” Mallory told her, patting her hand. “For both of you.” He looked at James. “I’m afraid you don’t get to leave just yet, 007. There are a few things we need to go over.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Take care, Olivia,” Mallory said, and leaned down to kiss her cheek. When he straightened up, he turned to James. “Come straight into the office, once you’re finished here.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

Mallory gave her another smile, and then with a slight nod of his head, he returned to his office.

“I’ll see you when you’re done here?” Olivia asked James.

James nodded. “Hopefully I won’t be too late.”

“Good,” she said, then gestured to Mallory’s office. “Go on then. Don’t keep him waiting.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” James replied, and tossed off a smart salute.

“Cheeky sod.”

James chuckled, then surprised her by ducking his head to give her a quick kiss. “But I’m your cheeky sod,” he told her with a grin, then disappeared into Mallory’s office.

Olivia shook her head, then fought to keep the blush from her face when she noticed Tanner, Eve and Richards all regarding her with dopey smiles on their faces. “Cut it out, the lot of you,” she told them, but could not help smiling.

“We’re just happy for you, Ma’am.”

“Thank you, Eve,” Olivia said, then turned to Tanner. “Can you see that he doesn’t come home too early? I have a few things I need to prepare.”

“Of course.” Bill nodded with a grin.

“Thank you, Bill,” she responded, then turned to Richards. “I’m ready.”

“Very good, Ma’am,” the other man said, moving to the door. 

“Don’t be a stranger, Bill.”

“I won’t, Ma’am.”

“That goes for you as well, Eve.”

The younger woman smiled. “I won’t either, Ma’am, thank you.”

Olivia gave them both a smile, then left the office, Richards walking just behind her. “Richards, there are a couple stops I would like to make on the way to my flat, is that going to be a problem?” she asked him as they entered the lift.

“Not at all, Ma’am,” Richards replied. “I am at your disposal.”

Olivia smiled.

**~*007*~**

“You’re certain this is what you want, 007?”

James met Mallory’s eyes, then slowly nodded. “Yes. I’m very sure.”

Mallory slid a folder across the desk . “I’ve had the paperwork ready since you called that night just after the party, although, I will admit to hoping you’d change your mind. You won’t will you?”

“No, sir.” Opening the folder, James perused the documents, nodding as everything looked to be in order. He closed the folder, and returned his attention to Mallory. “Without meaning to sound maudlin, or even morbid, I want to spend whatever time she and I may have, together. I am acutely aware that time is not necessarily our friend, so I plan to make whatever time we do have, be it one year, or twenty count.”

“Sounds like a good way to spend your retirement,” Malloy replied.

James grinned, and nodded.

“I do still wish you would reconsider,” Mallory said.

“I’ve done my bit for Queen and country, and I’ve come close to losing my life on several occasions. Now that Olivia and I are together, I’m not willing to take any more chances. As you pointed out the day we met, not many field agents get this far, get this chance. I have to take it.”

“At the very least, stay on as an instructor, your skills would be invaluable.”

James shook his head. “I’m sorry, sir. I am grateful to you for the offer, but it comes back to the issue of time. I’ve waited so long for Olivia, and I don’t want to spend any more time away from her than is necessary now that I have her.”

Mallory smiled, and nodded. “I understand,” he replied. “Well, if you’ll sign those,” he indicated the folder on James’ lap, and held out a pen, “we’ll make it official.”

James took the pen, opened the folder, and quickly signed the papers. Once he was done, he closed the folder, then handed it and the pen to Mallory.

“That’s that, then.” Mallory placed the folder on his desk, then stood. “Effective immediately, you are no longer a Double-0, and your licence to kill has been revoked.” He stuck his hand out. “Well done on making it this far, James.”

“Thank you, M,” James replied, shaking his hand.

“I wish nothing but the best for you and Olivia.”

James grinned. “It’s appreciated.”

“I know the doctor has told you to take it easy, so I’ll ask Bill to help you clean out your office,” Mallory told him, as he moved around his desk. “And then you get to tell him the good news.”

**~*007*~**

“I can’t believe you didn’t say anything.”

James looked up at his friend after carefully placing the ceramic bulldog in the box with the few other personal items he’d managed to accumulate over the years.

“I’m sorry, Bill. I had intended to, but then the mission happened, and…” his voice trailed off.

Bill nodded his understanding. “Does Olivia know?”

“No. I’m going to tell her this evening.”

“It’s strange thinking of you no longer being a Double-0.”

“Feels strange,” James admitted. “But it’s the right decision.”

“You love her that much, don’t you?” Bill asked quietly.

James met his friend’s eyes. “Yes. I do.”

Bill smiled. “I am happy for you, James.”

“Thanks, Bill,” he replied, then glanced around the small office. “I think that’s everything.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yeah.”

“Anyone here you want to say good-bye to? Q perhaps?”

James scowled at Bill. “Very funny.”

Bill chuckled.

“Bill, why don’t we just stop by the pub, and have a drink?” James asked. “That should give Olivia enough time to arrange her surprise.”

“How did you…? Never mind,” Bill said with an amused shake of his head, then grabbed the box from James’ desk. “Come on, Double-0-negative, let’s go have that drink.”

James laughed, and followed his friend out the door.

**~*007*~**

“Just put the bags there please, Richards,” Olivia said, gesturing to the counter next to the fridge.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied, placing the bags he was carrying where she’d indicated.

“Thank you, Richards.”

“You’re very welcome, Ma’am. Do you need anything else?”

Olivia shook her head. “No, thank you.”

“Then I should be heading back to headquarters.”

“I’ll walk you out,” she said, an led him back down the hall to the front door. “I appreciate the ride, and the help with the bags.”

“I was happy to do it,” Richard told her, as she opened the door. “When the Chief of Staff said you’d need a ride home, I volunteered.”

Olivia was touched by the sentiment.

“I would also like to say, that I am very happy for you and Mr. Bond.” 

“Thank you.”

Richards stepped past her, through the door, then turned around on the steps. “I’ve enjoyed being your driver, Ma’am. Take care of yourself.”

“Thank you, Kyle,” Olivia responded quietly. “You take care as well.”

He smiled, and inclined his head respectfully. “Ma’am.”

Olivia watched him quickly step down onto the pavement, then climb into the company car, and drive away. Closing the door, she locked it, then headed back into the kitchen to put the things she’d bought away. 

She had so much to do before James came home.


	29. Chapter 29

Olivia glanced around the kitchen.

Everything had been put away, the take away was warming in the oven, and now it was time to take of the other matter - her surprise for James.

She quickly made her way to her bedroom, coming to a stop just inside the doorway.

The room was suddenly filled with her delighted laughter.

On the bed, sitting beside James Bear was what could only be described as an M bear.

With an amused smile on her face, Olivia crossed the room, and stopped at the side of the bed, and looked down at the furry couple.

The new bear was the same silver shade as James Bear, only with a tousled cap of white hair on its head. She wore a smart black skirt and white blouse, and the cutest pair of heeled shoes.

Olivia was tickled.

Reaching down, she lifted the card resting against both bears’ feet, and slipped it out of the envelope.

*Thought James Bear could use  
a new friend to cuddle with…  
Since I’ll soon be taking his place.*

Olivia hummed her amusement, and shook her head affectionately. “James…” she murmured, as she scooped both bears up from the bed, and carried them over to the armchair in the corner. “Now, behave you two.”

With an affectionate pat to each bear’s head, she walked over, then entered her walk in wardrobe. She smiled at the pile of boxes on the shelf, then reached out to open the topmost box, and pulled out a long, black nightgown.

James was right, she thought, holding the silk lingerie against her body. It was a beautiful, elegant nightgown.

She couldn’t wait to see his face when he saw her in it.

**~*007*~**

“You don’t have a key?”

James smirked at the incredulous, amused tone in Bill’s voice, as he knelt at Olivia’s door, carefully picking the lock.

“Of course, I don’t,” James replied. “Where’s the fun in that? Besides, this how I’ve always got into her place.”

“Always got…? You’ve done this before?”

James chuckled. “Many times.” A few moments later, he heard the lock click into place, then stood and looked at his friend to find him regarding him with an amused smile on his face. “Are you going to come in?”

“No.” Bill shook his head. “After everything, I think you both finally deserve to be alone. And, as you’ve worked out, she’s planning to surprise you. I wouldn’t want to get in the way of that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Bill replied, as he turned and quickly descended the stairs. He stopped on the pavement, and looked up at him. “I’m very happy for you, James. Both of you.”

“Thank you, Bill,” James said, touched by his friend’s heartfelt words.

“Now, get in there, and enjoy your evening,” Bill told him.

James grinned at Tanner, then once the other man was in his car, he turned, and slipped inside the flat. After making certain the door was locked, he toed off his shoes, then turned to find Olivia standing just a few feet in front of him.

Without saying a word, he closed the distance between them, swept her up into his arms, and kissed her soundly. He moaned when her arms slipped around his neck, her body pressed firmly against his. He slid his hands down to cup her arse, and draw her closer, murmuring her name into the kiss.

Before he could do more, Olivia pulled her mouth from his, and slid her hands down to rest on his chest. “Mmm… hi…” she whispered.

“Hi,” he replied quietly, circling his hands up and down her back.

“Did you get everything sorted with Mallory?” Olivia asked, lifting her head to look up at him.

“Yes.”

“So does that mean you’re all mine now?”

James grinned, and nodded. “All yours.”

A brilliant smile lit her face. “Good,” she said, slipping out of his arms, and taking hold of his hands. “Because I have plans for us.”

James, quite willingly, allowed her to lead him down the short hallway, and into the dining room. “You cooked?”

Olivia shook her head. “I picked up some take away, and kept it warm in the oven.”

James slipped his arms around her from behind, and kissed the smooth skin where her neck and shoulder met. “Please tell me, you’re on the menu for dessert,” he murmured in her ear, smiling when he felt her shiver.

“Only if you’re a good boy,” Olivia responded.

James pulled her even more firmly against his chest, lifting a hand to cup her breast, and squeezed the full mound. “I will be a **very** good boy.”

Olivia chuckled, then tilted her head back to look at him. “I’m counting on that.”

“We could always skip dinner,” James whispered suggestively, brushing his thumb over her nipple through her blouse, pleased when she moaned his name. “Have dessert first?”

“As appealing as that sounds,” she began, extricating herself from his embrace, “I have very specific plans. And we’ll need to keep our strength up.”

“Is that so?”

Olivia nodded, and pointed to the chair at the head of the table. “So sit down, 007.”

James smirked. “Yes, Ma’am.”

**~*007*~**

“What happened to the wall?”

The question came from James as they ate. 

Olivia looked over his shoulder at the stained, damaged wall, and a flush of embarrassment crept up her neck, spreading across her cheeks, even as she fought to keep it at bay. “I lost my temper,” she told him in a low voice.

He gave her a curious look.

“I was very angry at you.”

“At me? I wasn’t even here.”

“That’s why.”

“I don’t - ”

“They told me you were dead.” She cut him off. “I was angry at you for not coming back. Blindingly furious with you for not keeping your promise to return to me. For being dead.”

The confusion slowly began to change as understanding dawned.

“And then I was angry at myself for wasting so much time, for not letting you get close,” she continued to explain, and shook her head. “I took it out on the wall and a cushion, but mostly the wall. Even the bear was almost on the receiving end of my rage.”

James’ eyebrows winged up. “You almost… the bear?”

Olivia couldn’t help chuckling as she nodded her head. “I had him by the lapels, and was ready to pummel him, but when I looked into his eyes, the rage vanished just like that,” she snapped her fingers, “and all I felt was such incredible sadness.”

His face fell, and his blue eyes filled with anguish. He reached out, and slipped his hand beneath hers, curling his fingers into hers. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head at him. “No need to apologize,” she told him. “Once I had calmed down, and thought rationally about it I knew, in spite of what they told me, deep in my heart, you weren’t dead. I just knew. I felt it. It was just a matter of you coming home.”

James squeezed her fingers. “I promised you I would.”

“Yes you did,” Olivia responded softly, and watched as the anguish in his eyes slowly changed into a look of devotion and love. She smiled, and tilted her head coyly. “Now I know you know all about demolition, but do you know anything about home repair?”

To her delight and amusement, he groaned, and gave her a long-suffering look. “I’m not that bad,” he grumbled, then stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

Olivia snorted, then smiled affectionately. “No. You’re not.”

“And to answer your question: no, I don’t know anything about home repair.”

A delighted laugh bubbled out of her.

Once she caught her breath, Olivia pushed her chair back, stood, and moved to stand beside him. She brushed her fingers against his temple, then combed her fingers through his hair as he looked up at her. “Are you finished eating?”

“Yes,” he replied.

“Good. Come with me,” Olivia told him, and took a step back. Once he was on his feet, she held her hand out to him, smiling when he took it into his larger one.

“What about the dishes?” James asked her as she led him out of the dining room, and down the hall to her bedroom.

“They can wait,” she replied.

“Time for dessert?” Came the hopefully eager question.

Olivia paused just outside her bedroom, and looked up at him. “I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

She smiled, then drew him into the bedroom, and over to the dining room chair sitting in the middle of the large room, strategically placed between the bed and the bathroom.

“Sit down, please.”

James lowered himself into the chair, then looked up at her expectantly, as she moved to stand between his legs.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, then leaned down to kiss him. “Time for your surprise,” she murmured against his lips, before straightening up, and moving away from him. “Don’t move.”

“Olivia?”

She stopped in front of the small stereo unit on the shelf above the fireplace, and turned it on. Seconds later, the soft, sensual sounds of a saxophone filled the room. She walked over to the bathroom, pausing in the doorway, and looked back at him. “Trust me, James. You are going to love this.”


	30. Chapter 30

James glanced around the softly lit bedroom as he waited for Olivia.

He chuckled when he spotted the two bears sitting in the armchair, and then a large smile spread across his features when he spotted the decanter of Scotch on the nearest bedside table (he took special notice of the absence of glasses), and beside that, the jar of chocolate body paint.

There were also, he could see, two roses - red and salmon - in a small vase next to the decanter.

His gaze returned to the bears.

“Told you the cuddling with my M was temporary,” he told James Bear. “Hope you like your new companion.”

He smirked, shaking his head at himself.

“James.”

At the soft call of his name, James turned back to the bathroom, and felt a jolt of arousal as Olivia began to saunter toward him, wearing a short, sapphire blue nightie.

“I thought,” she began, with a seductive timbre to her voice, “you might enjoy a small sampling of the lingerie I bought for us.”

He nodded mutely, his eyes locked on the sway of her hips as she drew closer.

When she was less than a foot away from him, she stopped, and slowly turned round. “Do you like it?”

James licked his lips as he raked his eyes over her.

Inch wide strips of blue lace served as straps to the nightie, as well as decorating the edge of the deep neckline. The hem of the short nightgown fell to mid-thigh.

James reached out to grasp her waist, and gently pulled her closer so that she was standing between his legs. He slid his hands down over her hips, making a light pass over her thighs, pleased to feel the elastic of her garter, then back up to grasp her waist again. “I like it very much,” he told her, his voice low, as he continued to run his hands up and down her sides.

Olivia smiled down at him, and as he moved to cup her breasts, she covered his hands with hers, stopping him. She clasped his wrist, then drew his hands to the hem of the nightie.

Taking the hint, James slowly gathered up the material, his arousal growing with every inch of her he revealed, then lifted it up and over her head, tossing it over onto the bed.

“And this?” Olivia whispered the question.

“I like this too,” James replied, taking in the sight of her in matching lace bra and knickers - the same sapphire blue as the nightie - with blue suspenders and black stockings to finish off the look. “I like this a lot.”

Olivia chuckled, which caused his eyes to snap to her chest.

His hands returned to her hips, as he leaned forward to nuzzle his face in her cleavage. He inhaled deeply, drawing the scent of her skin deep into his lungs, before raising his head to rain light kisses to the tops of her breasts.

James slowly glided his hands up her sides to cup her breasts, holding their weight in his palms; he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, pleased when they tightened into hard buds beneath the lace.

He loved her breasts, a sentiment he murmured to her just before he bent his head to take her left nipple into his mouth, suckling hard through the lace of her bra. His cock twitched at her low moan of appreciation, and he moved to bestow the same attention to her other nipple.

When his right hand slipped around her back, intent on releasing her from the bra, Olivia grabbed his hand before he could undo the hooks. She grasped as much of his hair in her fist as she could, and gently pulled him away from her breast.

“Not yet,” she told him, then stepped out from between his legs, and began to walk back toward the bathroom, snagging the blue nightie off the bed on her way. “There’s still more to come,” she said, then ducked back into the smaller room, and closed the door.

James grinned.

He was looking forward to seeing what other pieces she’d purchased, though, he admitted to himself, he wasn’t sure he would be able to survive her modeling each piece. Just the thought of her in the various pieces had his arousal surging, and his cock swelling inside his trousers.

When the bathroom door opened, James reached down to adjust himself as Olivia stepped out of the loo wearing a black corset, with a French Leavers lace design, black lace knickers, and this time, with a black garter belt and suspenders to hold up her stockings.

“Fuck!”

**~*007*~**

Olivia looked herself over in the full length mirror.

Not bad, she thought as she slid her hands over her breasts, down her sides, then around to her stomach, smoothing imaginary wrinkles from the material.

After modeling five carefully selected pieces of lingerie (from the dozen or more that she’d ordered) for James, she’d decided to save the one he’d requested, the one he’d truly wanted to see her in, the black nightgown, for last.

She felt a rush of warmth spread through her as she thought about James’ reactions to her in the nightie, corset, and the bras and knickers, and felt her arousal surge again.

He’d been unable to keep his hands off her.

“His hands, and his mouth…” Olivia murmured to her reflection, as she lifted her hands to cup her breasts, and inhaled sharply when she brushed her thumbs over her nipples. They were still sensitive from his vigorous sucking and nibbling; he’d been particularly attentive to them.

He’d very nearly made her come the last time, clutching her body against his as she’d stood between his legs, his mouth and tongue working their magic on her breasts.

She’d never come from just having her breasts stimulated before. Part of her hadn’t wanted to stop him, but she’d known if she hadn’t, then they would have ended up in bed, making love before she was ready (not that she wasn’t ready, she thought with a grin).

Before she could model the nightgown for him.

The bodice of the nightgown was made with form-fitting lace, which lifted and cradled her breasts, showing them off to their best advantage with the plunging neckline. Olivia turned slowly, glancing over her shoulder to check her reflection in the mirror from behind. The back of the nightgown was cut low, coming to a vee just at the curve of her arse, held together with a single strip of lace across the middle of her back. The skirt of the dress was silk, ankle length, and flowed gracefully about her legs.

The cheeky bugger had been right.

She looked good in the gown.

Olivia smiled, as she completed her circuit, and faced the mirror head on once again, and nodded. 

Yes. She looked very good.

James should have had enough time to remove his shirt, shoes and socks as ordered, Olivia thought, combing her fingers through her hair to fluff it up.

She licked her lips.

It was time to go finish off her agent, Olivia thought, with a shiver of anticipation, then shook her head. No. James was no longer **her** agent.

She stepped over to the bathroom door, and curled her hand around the door handle.

James was her lover.

Olivia opened the door.

**~*007*~**

A sharp inhalation stopped her in her tracks.

“You bought it!” James’ voice was a mix of surprise, delight, and awe.

Olivia smiled at the appreciative look on his face. “I bought it.”

James licked his lips. He had known Olivia would look incredible in that nightgown, but even his imagination had not done her justice. He swallowed as she glided toward him, the skirt flowing about her legs.

“I see you still have a hard time following orders, 007,” she remarked. “I said to your trousers.”

James snorted. “I thought I’d save us both time and trouble.”

Olivia laughed softly, then stopped just out of arms’ reach of him, and twirled slowly.

“You take my breath away,” James told her, in a voice just above a whisper, when she was facing him once again. He could feel his heart racing, and his already hard cock stiffening further, as he continued to move his eyes over her. “My god, Olivia…”

Her mirth faded, arousal rising once again in its place, as she took in his response to her in the nightgown. His eyes were wide, heated as he continued to stare at her, and her body responded with a matching heat. His cock was hard, tenting his black boxer briefs, and her sex throbbed with the knowledge she would soon have him buried deep inside her.

“Come here,” James husked, holding his hand out to her.

Olivia placed her hand in his, and allowed him to draw her closer. Expecting him to pull her between his legs as he had with the previous outfits, Olivia was surprised when James guided her so that she was straddling his thighs.

Soft moans filled the room at the contact.

James slid his hands up her thighs to her hips, caressing her through the silky material, curved his hands around her arse, pulling her closer. “I knew you’d look incredible in this nightgown.”

Olivia hummed, bowing into his touch, as he trailed his fingers up her bare back. “Did you enjoy your surprise?” she asked, tracing the shell of his left ear with the tip of her finger.

“Very much,” James replied, as he continued to touch her, his hands stroking her shoulders and upper arms. Her skin was so soft. As silky as the gown she wore, and he could not seem to touch her enough, he realized.

“Good.” Olivia smiled, and cradled his face in her hands, tilting his head back slightly.

Their eyes locked.

Soft smiles graced their lips.

She loved him so much, Olivia thought as she continued to stare into his beautiful, blue eyes. So very much. She’d known this for some time, of course, but now, in this moment, the feelings overwhelmed her, and she suddenly realized how close – too close this time – she’d come to losing him.

“I am so glad you’re all right,” Olivia whispered, her thumbs brushing lightly back and forth over his cheeks, then confessed in a still quiet voice, “I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost you this time, James.”

James felt his chest tighten. He’d never seen Olivia look as vulnerable as she looked in this moment as she confessed her fear to him. She’d always been so strong; his fierce boss. The woman who had held the power of life and death over him; the woman who had faced down countless enemies - first as a Double-0, then as a station head, and finally as M.

That she trusted him enough to allow him to see her this way, to see her vulnerability, touched him deeply, and made him fall even more deeply in love with her, if possible.

He took her face in his hands.

“You would have gone on,” he told her, but she shook her head. “Yes. You would have. You’re the strongest woman I know, Olivia.”

“But you’re my weakness, James,” she murmured. “You always have been.”

“That’s why…?”

“Yes.”

James understood now. Why she’d kept him at arm’s length.

“It’s only fair, I suppose,” he told her, brushing away the tears that had slipped from her eyes. “You’re mine. But you’re also my strength.”

Olivia gave him a watery smile, and nodded slowly.

Over the years, he had become that for her as well. She relied on him in ways she hadn’t realized until he’d gone missing in Turkey, after Eve had shot him, and they thought him dead.

Two sides of the same coin. Strength and weakness. Love and hate.

Love.

She loved him. She loved him so very much.

Olivia combed her fingers through his hair.

She honestly could not imagine life without him.

“I love you, Olivia,” James told her, in a quiet but firm voice.

Olivia smiled. “I love you, too, James.”

He gently pulled her head closer, guiding her mouth to his.

The kiss started off slow; a gentle pressing of their lips, then slowly grew deeper with each passing moment. Their mouths parted, each moaning when their tongues met - tangling, twisting, stroking – breathing through their noses to prolong the connection.

Olivia’s arms wrapped around his head, her fingers clenching in his hair, as she rocked against him, pressing her sex against his hard cock, and groaned into his mouth.

James trailed his hands down her back, caressing her smooth skin, and curled around the cheeks of her arse, pulling her more firmly against him, revelling in the heat of her pussy against his prick.

“Take me to bed, James…” she whispered against his lips, then slipped off his lap, and held her hand out to him as she gave him a heated look. “Make love to me.”

“I can think of nothing I want more,” James replied, as he placed his hand in hers, then stood.

They walked, hand in hand, the few steps to the bed.


	31. Chapter 31

Reaching the side of the bed, Olivia turned to face James, and laid her hands on his chest. One of his hands came to rest on her hip, the other cradling the side of her face.

“For the first time, in a very long time,” James began, stroking her lips with his thumb. “Probably since my first time, I’m nervous.”

Olivia smiled, as she admitted, “So am I.”

“We’ve waited so long, and come so close several times already, that I’m half afraid - ”

“We’ll be interrupted again?” she finished for him with a soft chuckle.

“Yeah.” James nodded.

“The front door is locked, the phone’s off the hook, and our mobiles are turned off,” Olivia told him.

James grinned. “So we have shut ourselves away from the world?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect.”

Olivia hummed her agreement, as she nuzzled her cheek into his hand, and began to lightly trace her fingers over his chest.

“Olivia,” James murmured, as she brushed her fingers over his nipples, “without seeming indelicate, do you need…”

A blush stole across his cheeks, which Olivia found utterly adorable. She knew what he was asking, and appreciated his concern. She’d had little trouble getting wet the couple times they’d come close to making love, however, Olivia knew it would not have been enough. James was very well-endowed.

She gestured to the night table.

James turned his head, and along with the Scotch, and the chocolate body paint, there was a small bowl he’d not noticed earlier, containing a generous amount of lube, as well as a small hand towel.

“I thought I’d save us both time and trouble,” she repeated his earlier words, her eyes twinkling at him.

He grinned.

“Just in case,” Olivia said, lightly scraping her nails over his nipples. “You do make me wet, James,” she confessed, resuming her tactile exploration of his chest. “Just…”

“Not wet enough to take me,” he finished.

“Yes,” she replied, her hand drifting lower cup his erection through his boxers.

James moaned, and thrust into her touch. “I am glad I have that effect on you.”

A small snort of laughter escaped her. “Speaking of **taking** …” Placing her left hand on his waist, Olivia leaned close and placed a line of kisses across his chest, as she continued to gently fondle him.

James grinned, and began to gather up the silky skirt of her nightgown, inhaling sharply when Olivia nipped his nipple with her teeth. “Raise your arms,” he told her.

With a final squeeze to his cock, Olivia released him, then straightened up, and raised her arms.

James took a step back, then drew the nightgown up over her head and arms. He tossed the flimsy piece of lingerie over the bed to land in the armchair, covering the bears.

“Nice shot,” Olivia remarked with a smile.

“I don’t fancy an audience,” James quipped, as he drew her back into his arms, crushing her now bare breasts against his chest.

She chuckled, and shook her head in amusement, as she loosely slipped her arms about his waist.

Their mouths met in a hungry kiss.

“Get on the bed,” James murmured against her lips, as he ended the kiss.

Olivia nodded, and climbed into the bed. She settled back against the pillows, then looked expectantly at James. He flashed her a broad smile, as he quickly stripped off his boxers, then joined her on the bed.

Soft moans echoed through the room, as James stretched his body out over hers, settling his hips in the cradle of her thighs. He braced himself on his elbows, framing her face in his hands, and locked his eyes with hers.

Neither one moved. They simply lay together, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

Little by little, with each passing heartbeat, their breathing fell into synch.

Olivia reached up, and began to trace his features; circling his eyes, running her finger down the bridge of his nose, feathered her fingers over his lips, and then along his jaw.

James shifted to hold his weight on his left arm, mirroring Olivia’s touch, caressing her features as she did his. He reverently fingered the lines at the corners of her eyes, her lips, and along her jaw to cup the side of her face once again.

He lowered his mouth to hers, breathing his love against her lips before kissing her deeply.

Olivia’s hands wandered over James’ body, touching and caressing every bit of him she could reach as they continued to kiss. She stroked his sides, his back, stretching down to grasp his arse, and pull him closer, moaning into his mouth as he pushed harder against her, the head of his cock pushing against her clit, and clutched his arse again.

James eased his mouth from hers, catching her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently before releasing it. He kissed her chin as he caught her eyes again, then skimmed his lips down the column of her throat to pepper kisses to her chest, ending with a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the smooth skin between her breasts.

“Magnificent,” he muttered, as he shifted lower, cradling her breasts in his hands, and taking her left nipple in his mouth.

As he suckled the taut tip, he fondled her other breasts; squeezing the full mound rhythmically, pinching twisting and tugging on her nipple. After several minutes, he switched, taking her right nipple into his mouth.

“James…” she whimpered, surprised, and yet, on some level, not really, to find herself on the edge of orgasm.

Olivia felt James smile around her nipple before he released it, blistering the skin between her breasts with scorching licks of his tongue, as he pressed her breasts against his face.

He raised his head, and holding her gaze, he pushed her breasts together, then blew a warm stream of air over her wet nipples.

Olivia gasped at the sensation.

James grinned, then lowered his head to take both hard tips in his mouth. He squeezed her breasts as he continued to suck and bite at her nipples.

“James!” A surprised cry escaped her as a small orgasm rippled through her.

James suckled her breasts for several moments longer, then allowed her nipples to fall from his mouth, as he shifted even lower down her body.

Olivia watched as he kissed her stomach, giggling softly when he darted his tongue into her navel before settling his head and shoulders between her thighs.

James groaned as the scent of her arousal overwhelmed his senses. He combed his fingers through the silvery-white hair covering her sex, and his mouth began to water with his need to taste her.

He glanced up to see her watching him intently.

“Is this okay?” James asked, his fingers stroking the lips of her pussy. He knew some women abhorred oral sex. Instinct told him, however, that Olivia was not one of those women.

He kissed her inner thighs, as he continued to massage the lips of her pussy.

“May I go down on you, Olivia?”

“Yes! God, yes, James!” Olivia replied, lifting her hips in a silent invitation. She’d hoped he would want to do this with her; having already felt his clever tongue against hers, and on other parts of her body.

She knew some men, while loving to receive oral sex, weren’t always too keen on reciprocating. She’d had a feeling James wasn’t one of those, and was so glad to be right.

James smiled, and gave her right thigh a gentle nip, before lowering his head to place a chaste kiss to her pussy. He wrapped his right arm around her thigh, using his fingers to part the lips of her sex, licking his lips at the sight of her aroused flesh – pink, swollen, and wet.

He lowered his head.

“Oh!” Olivia inhaled sharply when he exhaled a hot breath against her heated flesh, before drawing his tongue up the length of her pussy. “James…” she moaned when he repeated the action, before closing his lips around her clit, and sucking firmly on the hard, sensitive bud.

James groaned his delight. She was delicious; her flavour coating his tongue as he continued to lick, suck, and nibble her pussy, coaxing her body to respond; delving his tongue inside her, stroking in and out of her, then back up to give her clit several strong licks. He looked up to find Olivia watching him intently through hooded eyes, her hands grasping her breasts, and gently bit her clit in response, pleased when she gasped, and thrust against his mouth.

He nipped her clit again.

“James…” It was a low whine of pleasure, followed by a sharp cry when he slid a thick finger inside her, then another one, as he began to slide them slowly in and out of her. “Oh god…”

James smiled against her pussy as her eyes closed in pleasure.

He’d always enjoyed going down on women, giving them pleasure in this way, but doing this for Olivia, the woman he was in love with, seeing, feeling, hearing her responses were proving almost too much.

Olivia writhed beneath him, her hands falling from her breasts to clench the sheet beneath her as the pleasure grew more intense with every lick and thrust. She reached down to grasp his head, her fingers fisting in his short hair, holding him firmly against her, as he sucked hard on her clit, stroking the bundle of nerves with his tongue. “Oh god, James…”

She was so hot. So hot and tight, James thought, as he continued to move his fingers inside her. His cock throbbed, and he rocked lazily against the soft bedding. He ached to be inside her, to have his prick inside her hot pussy instead of his fingers.

Olivia could feel her orgasm building, the sensations growing stronger under the steady pressure of his mouth and fingers. Her fingers clenched.

“Olivia…” he murmured in between licks. “Open your eyes… look at me.”

Her eyes opened, and they locked with his.

James curled his fingers inside her, licking her clit firmly, again and again, until Olivia arched beneath him, coming with a quiet moan of his name; her pussy clenching rhythmically around his fingers. Several heartbeats later, he eased the digits from her pussy, then lowered his mouth to give her sex a last, deep kiss, before surging up her body.

Olivia moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around him, as his mouth covered hers in a feral kiss; kissing, and licking her juices from his lips and chin with relish.

James ended the kiss, resting his forehead against hers with a whisper of her name, willing his body to calm. As much as he wanted to be inside her (and fuck he wanted to be inside her so bad, to feel Olivia’s hot, slick flesh surrounding his cock), James knew he needed to calm down, to gather some control – no matter how tenuous - otherwise he would come within seconds of joining his body to hers; his balls had drawn up tight against his body, and his cock throbbed with the need to come.

“Breathe, James…” Olivia told him in a soft voice, rubbing her hands in a soothing manner down and up his back. He took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled, his breath warm against her lips. “That’s it.”

“Christ, Olivia, I want you so much,” he groaned, rocking against her, moaning as his cock slipped between the lips of her sex. He lifted his head, his eyes locking with hers, gratified to see that her blue eyes were dark with arousal.

Olivia could see the need in his eyes, as she smiled up at him, and caressed the side of his face. “I know,” she responded, her other hand still caressing his back. And she did know; she understood his need. Even having come twice already, she needed to have him inside her. “I want you, too.”

Their mouths met again, this time in a far gentler kiss.

Little by little their bodies calmed, and a measure of control was regained by both, leaving only arousal and desire. Their hands wandered, stroking, caressing – continuing to both calm and arouse each other.

Easing his mouth from hers, James raised his head.

“Better?” she asked, her hand on his cheek once again.

“Yes.” He smiled, then laughed when he suddenly found himself on his back, with Olivia stretched out on top of him.

“I’m very glad to hear that.” Olivia grinned down at him, then ducked her head to kiss him again. She moaned against his lips when he trailed his hands down her back to grasp her arse, and pull her firmly against his still hard cock.

She broke off the kiss with a nip to his bottom lip, then nibbled her way along his jaw to his ear. “My turn,” she husked, gently biting his earlobe.

“Olivia,” James groaned when she shifted her body over his, her soft belly rubbing against his cock as she slid lower, her breasts dragging tantalizingly against his chest.

She explored his chest with her lips and tongue, pressing kisses to every mark, every scar she could find. She mouthed his nipples, sucking, licking and biting the small nubs until they were as hard as hers.

His hand cupped the back of her head when she lingered over the scar from the shot she’d ordered Eve to take. “I’m sorry.” He heard her whisper against the puckered flesh low on his right side, and felt his heart constrict. “Olivia…” he said softly, and tugged her head back. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I almost lost you then, too,” she told him, stroking her thumb over the healed injury.

“But you didn’t.”

“No,” she murmured, then gave him a tender look. “I am so glad you survived that as well.”

“I am, too,” he responded, his hand slipping down to cradle the side of her face.

Olivia smiled, then pressed a kiss to his palm, before lowering her head and resuming her journey down his chest. She followed the line of hair down his abdomen, and stopped when she reached his cock, which was lying rigid against his belly.

She licked her lips.

“Oh fuck!” James swore when she licked the length of his cock, from base to tip.

Olivia glanced up at him, as she wrapped her fingers around his prick, and angled it away from his stomach. She flicked her tongue against the head, then took him between her lips.

“Oh god, Olivia…” he groaned, her hand sliding up and down his shaft as she sucked, working him in and out of her mouth. After several moments, he called for her to stop. “Please,” James said, when she met his eyes. “I… I won’t last if you continue, and I want to be inside you.”

She slowly eased his cock out of her mouth, laying it back on his stomach, then pushed herself up onto her hands and knees.

“Olivia!” James whined when she leaned down, allowing her breasts to fall to either side of his prick, and rubbed back and forth. His hips hitched up, the sight of his cock nestled between her voluptuous mounds, and the feeling of her smooth flesh brushing against his heated flesh sending a surge of lust through him.

Olivia flashed him a sensuous smile before crawling up to hover over him. She leaned down to rub her nose against his, her lips brushing his, as she stretched out, reaching for the bowl of lube.

Their fingers met in the cool jelly, and they grinned.

With a generous amount of lube on her fingers, she straightened up, and straddled his thighs.

“Lift up.” James patted her hip.

Olivia arched an eyebrow.

“You do me, I’ll do you,” he said with a lascivious grin.

A delighted laugh escaped her, and rose up on her knees.

Olivia took his cock in her hand, and applied the lube with light strokes up and down his length, moaning when James slipped two fingers into her pussy, his strokes matching hers.

Their gazes held, soft smiles on their lips, as they prepared each other.

James withdrew his fingers and reached for the hand towel, as Olivia held his prick steady.

The towel fell unused to the floor, and James clutched her hips, as she began to lower herself down onto him.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, as she paused, feeling him stretching her in ways she’d not felt in years.

“Olivia?”

The concern in his voice touched her. “I’m all right. It’s just been a while.”

“You’re sure?”

Olivia nodded, then placing a steadying hand on his chest, she sank the rest of the way down, impaling herself on his cock. She hissed; pain and pleasure mixing as he filled her fully.

James sat up, one hand her waist, the other cupping her cheek. “Olivia?” He could feel her inner walls fluttering around his cock as her body adjusted.

She smiled, leaning in to kiss him lightly. “Just give me a moment,” she told him, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“Take all the time you need,” he murmured against her temple, wrapped his arms around her, and simply held her close. “To be honest, I could use a moment myself,” he admitted, smiling when she hummed her amusement.

James rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, willing his body to calm down yet again, finding it much more difficult at this point. 

He felt ready to burst. 

Being inside Olivia was a dream come true; better, in fact, than he’d dreamt about – and dreamt about it he had. She felt so damned incredible – hot, wet, and so tight around his aching cock, and it was taking every ounce of control he had left to not simply flip her over onto the bed, and start fucking her.

But he did not want that. At least not yet… not this first time. They’d waited too long for this for it to be over in a frantic fuck.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep, steadying breath.

A few moments later, James felt her lips move against his throat. He smiled as Olivia trailed kisses up his throat, and along his jaw to his mouth.

“You feel so good, James,” she whispered against his lips, and gently circled her hips.

James moaned. “So do you.”

Olivia lifted her head to meet his eyes, a sensuous smile playing on her lips, and then James suddenly found himself on his back, her hands planted on either side of his head, her body stretched out over his.

“I don’t know if I want to take my time, and ride you nice and slow, or…” she tightened her inner muscles around his cock, eliciting a low groan from James, “ride you hard and fast.”

“At this point, I don’t know that I could handle nice and slow,” James told her with an almost embarrassed smile, his hands sliding up her thighs to grip her hips. “Even if that is what I want. I want to make love to you, not just fuck you.”

Olivia smiled, and rocked against him. “We have been making love, James.”

He groaned, as she continued to move slowly, her nipples brushing teasingly against his chest. “Yes, we have been, and I would like to continue doing so. I’d like this to last longer than thirty seconds. I want this to be good for you.”

“Oh, my love, it has been very good for me,” Olivia said softly. “Besides, you’ve already lasted longer than thirty seconds,” she pointed out, a small smirk playing on her lips, as she gave his cock an acute squeeze of her internal muscles.

James half-laughed, half-groaned.

“I’ll be gentle,” she told him, ducking her head to nip his bottom lip.

“Bloody hell!” James swore when she sat up fully, her hands braced on his chest, then slowly rose up, stopping only when just the head of his cock remained inside her. “Olivia…” he groaned as she sank back down, taking him inside her once again.

Olivia grinned when he swore again as she began to ride him, sliding his cock in and out of her body at a maddeningly leisurely pace.

James stared up at her, watching her breasts sway with her movements, and felt a surge of lust run through him. His grip on her hips tightened, as he helped guide her movements.

Fuck, he thought when he felt his prick swell within her. He truly was not going to be able to hang on.

He dropped a hand from her hip, and slipped it between her thighs.

“James!” she gasped when he began to rub her clit.

It was his turn to grin at her, as he circled the sensitive bundle of nerves firmly in time with the steady rocking of her hips, determined to make her come with him.

Olivia pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, as pleasure shot up her body from his sure touch, and it wasn’t long before she could feel the first telltale tingles of her orgasm. She fell forward, her hands resting on either side of his head once again.

James eased his hand out from between the close press of their bodies, and sent both hands wandering over her body: caressing her back, stroking her sides, running up and down her thighs, then around to fondle her arse, as he began to lift his hips into hers.

He revelled in his freedom to touch her; to enjoy the feeling of her soft skin beneath his hands; her flesh growing more heated, and damp with every passing second as their bodies moved in concert.

Olivia lowered her head, feathering kisses to his eyelids, his nose and cheeks, as well as his mouth, as she maintained a steady rhythm.

She moaned.

It felt so good. So damned good.

Stretched out over him as she was, his cock rubbing deliciously against her clit with every drive of her hips, it felt so incredibly good.

Olivia rolled her hips, increasing the pressure and friction against her clit. She moved faster… pressed harder…

“Oh god… James…” she cried out softly, intense waves of pleasure crashing over her as she climaxed.

As she writhed on top of him, her pussy clenching wildly around his cock, James came with a low groan of her name. “Olivia… fuck!”

James slid his hands up her back, curling them around her shoulders, and gently pulled her down against him, holding her close as their bodies continued to shudder in the wake of their orgasms.

Olivia carefully eased her legs down so they were stretched out along his, and buried her face against his throat with a whisper of his name, as the pleasurable tremors continued to course through her.


	32. Chapter 32

“That was definitely worth the wait.”

A low chuckle rumbled beneath her ear. “Yes it was.”

Olivia smiled, and rubbed her cheek against his chest, her body still draped over his.

“Are you okay?” James asked her quietly, as he caressed her damp back.

“Yes.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, James. I’m sure. I’ll no doubt be a little sore in the morning, but at this moment, I feel wonderful,” she told him, then raised her head to smile down at him, touched by his concern. “Honestly, James, I am all right.”

James brought his hand around to cup her cheek, and nodded. 

Olivia turned her face into his touch, and pressed a kiss to his palm. “And you? You’re not in any pain are you?”

“No. No pain.”

“You’re not just saying that, are you? I know you have a habit of ignoring your pain.”

He chuckled. “Olivia, I am in your bed. You’re lying naked on top of me, and my cock is still inside you,” James told her, sliding his hand down to caress the cheek of her arse. “I feel great.”

She snorted, and shook her head, but could not stop the smile curling the corners of her mouth. “Cheeky bugger.”

James merely grinned, and gave her backside an affectionate pat.

Olivia shook her head again. “However, I don’t think you’ll feel that way much longer, if I continue lying on you,” she told him, and started to shift off him.

“Don’t…” James wrapped both arms around her to stop her.

“James, you’re still on the mend,” she pointed out, attempting to move off him once again. “Please… I don’t want to hurt you. I know I’m not that heavy, but any longer, and I will be.”

He sighed. She was right. He was still, technically, recovering from both his injuries, and the biological agent. Neither had hindered his ability to make love to her, for which he was profoundly grateful, but he was still recovering.

James nodded. “All right,” he told her, then rolled so that they were on their sides, facing each other, his flaccid cock slipping out of her in the process. “Better?”

“Yes.” Olivia snuggled closer, entwining her legs with his. “Thank you,” she whispered, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his mouth. 

James smiled.

“How long did Mallory give you for sick leave?” she asked a few moments later.

“He didn’t say,” James replied, biting back a smile when she frowned. “Why?”

“I was thinking it might be nice to get away. Just the two of us. I think we deserve it, don’t you?”

James nodded.

“Where to?”

“I don’t know. Just somewhere that isn’t here, someplace warm. The Bahamas for example,” she said. “Or we could accept Ambassador Diol’s invitation to visit her villa at Lake Como. But not knowing when Mallory will call you in…” She shrugged. “It makes it difficult to plan properly.”

Now was the perfect time to tell her, James realized.

“Antonia’s invitation aside, as I see it, we have two options,” he began. “We can fly to the Bahamas, or buy a boat and sail to the Bahamas.”

“A boat?”

James nodded. “I’ve always liked the idea of sailing around the world.”

“You almost did that once,” she said in a quiet voice, remembering that painful moment six years ago when she’d received his resignation; to find out he’d intended to bum around the world with that woman.

“But I didn’t. Wrong woman, wrong time,” he told her. “Even then, you were the one I wanted to be doing that with. She was,” James paused, searching for the right word. “She was convenient. A poor substitute for you.”

His fingers on her lips stopped her question before she could ask it.

“Olivia, I did not love her. I did grow to care about her; I am not that much of a cold-hearted bastard, but I did not love her. Believe me when I tell you, you are who I wanted with me, even then.”

“And going after Greene and Quantum the way you did?”

“It wasn’t revenge for her death, as you suspected,” James told her. “I needed to know why she did what she did. However, I went after Greene and Quantum because they tried to kill you. They very nearly took away the one person who means the world to me.”

Olivia stared into his eyes, finding them open and unguarded.

“Do you believe me?”

“Yes,” she replied.

James smiled. “So.. sailing or flying?”

“Sailing does sound like it could be fun, and exciting, but - ”

“Then sailing it is.” James’ smile grew.

Olivia pulled back slightly, and regarded him steadily for several moments. A thought occurred to her, but she found it difficult to believe. He wouldn’t, she thought to herself. And yet…

“What have you done, James?”

“I resigned,” he answered.

“You resigned? But you love being a Double-0!” Olivia exclaimed. “You worked so hard for it. Why?”

“Because it was time,” he told her. “We both know the life expectancy of a Double-0 is not a long one, and I’ve beaten the odds.”

Olivia nodded. It was true. Of all her agents, her Double-0s, James had truly been the best, and had lasted longer than any other in the Double-0 section (for which she was extremely grateful).

“What happened at Skyfall made me realize it was time to start thinking about calling it quits.”

“Skyfall wasn’t your fault, James.”

“No. I know, but it made me realize that what Mallory said that day in your office was right; it is a younger man’s game.”

Olivia rubbed his chest. “You’re not old, James.”

“No, but I’m also not as young as I used to be. That’s what I realized at Skyfall. Christ, Olivia, I almost lost you. If I’d arrived just two seconds later…” he finished in a soft voice, sliding his hand up her arm to cradle the side of her face.

“But you didn’t. You got there on time,” she reminded him. “And now we’re here. Together.”

James smiled, and brushed his thumb over her lips. “Yes we are. That’s why I resigned. I want to devote all my attention to you… to us. I think we deserve this, don’t you? After everything we’ve endured?”

Olivia returned his smile, and nodded. “Yes, we do deserve it.”

James leaned close, and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled back, Olivia smiled at him.

“So, tomorrow we start looking for a boat?” 

James laughed. “Well, not tomorrow.”

She arched an eyebrow.

“You don’t think I’m letting you out of this bed that soon, do you?” he said with a playful leer.

A delighted peal of laughter escaped her, and James’ smile grew.

“Oh, I do love you, James,” Olivia told him, once her mirth settled, and she’d caught her breath.

James’ eyes filled with tenderness. “I love you, too.”

They leaned in at the same time, and their mouths met in a loving kiss. Long minutes later, they parted with soft sighs and murmurs of affection.

“Now, I believe it’s time for the rest of my surprise. On your back, please.”

Olivia raised a curious eyebrow.

James merely grinned, then turned to grab the decanter of whiskey. “Have a drink on me,” James quoted, his eyes dancing merrily at her as he held up the carafe. “If you’re good, if you’re **VERY** good, one day soon, you can have that drink **ON** me.”

Olivia smiled at she was reminded of how the whole thing had started. It seemed so long ago now.

“I have dreamt of licking this from your soft skin,” he told her, shifting down the bed so that he was sitting next to her hip, “of drinking it from your pussy. To taste you mixed with my favourite Scotch.”

At his look, Olivia shifted onto her back, arousal sparking back to life at the hungry look in his eyes.

“So,” James asked, unstopping the decanter. “Which would you like first?”

Olivia licked her lips, and holding his gaze, she quietly parted her legs.

James grinned, then tilted the bottle.

**~*007*~**

A soft smile graced Olivia’s face as she watched James pat the teddy bear’s head affectionately as he placed it, and his companion back in the chair.

“I still can’t believe you found one that looks like me.”

“I didn’t find her. I had her made.”

“Oh.”

“Well, I figured James Bear deserved someone to snuggle with now that he no longer has you,” James told her, as he crossed the room to join her.

Olivia laughed, James chuckling in response, as he climbed into the bed with her. She snuggled into his arms with a happy sigh.

“Okay?”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed.

She was a little sore; the activities of the evening starting to catch up with her, but it was a pleasant ache; one earned over several hours of making love with him, and it was, Olivia decided, well worth it.

“Did the bath help?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Drinking the McCallan’s from her, James had brought her to orgasm twice, after which, he’d dabbled a little of the chocolate body paint on her: specifically her breasts and sex, grinning like a kid in a sweet shop the whole time, before he very eagerly licked it off her.

Then she’d had her turn.

It had been messy, but fun; causing fits of laughter as they indulged in the sticky treat.

When James had finally covered, and joined with, her body, he’d grinned down at her as their skin seemed to glue together. “You’re stuck with me now,” he deadpanned, eliciting a groan, then a laugh, as she shook her head fondly at him.

They’d made love again, clinging tightly together as they’d climaxed within seconds of each other.

Afterwards, they’d shared a warm bath, gently washing each other, before returning to the bedroom where they changed the sticky, wet bedding.

It was as they were remaking the bed, that James had noticed that her nightgown, and the bears had somehow fallen out of the chair, and had walked over to pick them up.

Olivia looked at the bears, and smiled. She hadn’t realized James had grabbed the roses from the bedside table, and had given it to her bear, making it look as if M Bear was offering them to James Bear.

The flowers that had heralded her seduction of her favourite agent.

A red and salmon rose.

Love and desire.

“I thought it was only fair that she should woo him,” James remarked quietly, as if knowing just what she’d been thinking.

Olivia lifted her head from his shoulder, and smiled down at him. “Yes it is. It worked for me.”

“Yes, it did.” James grinned, and reached up to brush the backs of his fingers against her cheek. “My not so secret admirer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this fic was taken from my favourite ee cummings poem **somewhere i have never travelled,gladly beyond** , the last stanza:
> 
> (i do not know what it is about you that closes  
> and opens;only something in me understands  
> the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)  
> nobody,not even the rain,has such small hands
> 
> The entire poem says Bond!M to me... but that last stanza for certain.


End file.
